Ten Years Apart
by Dena Setsuko
Summary: Complete. Final Chapter uploaded 9/23/09. When Jin first meets Angela, she is passed out for mysterious reasons. In the heat of the moment, he does the unthinkable..Angela x Jin Renee x Toby Kathy x Owen Anissa x Gill Rated M for some mature chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Kiss

"Doctor! There's someone that needs your immediate attention!"

Dr. Jin nearly jumped from his seat in alarm.

"What's happened? Where is the patient?!"

"We're bringin' her in now!" Pascal, the old ship captain, replied.

"Pascal says she passed out during the storm that picked up on the way here!" Toby chimed in as he helped carry a petite young lady inside.

Jin looked at his patient, finding himself admiring her soft, gentle face as she slept.

"Well?! Doctor! Where do you want to take her?!"

"Oh, sorry! Right up stairs, hurry!"

"Yeah I should be sayin' the same thing to you!" the old man growled as Toby began snickering.

"She is lovely, isn't she? What did you say her name was Captain?"

"Angela. Her name's Angela, came from a broken home, wanted to start her life over again and left everyone behind."

"She told you all this?"

As the three men helped carry her up the stairs, Jin's grandmother Irene entered the building.

"W-what's going on, everything alright?"

"Yes grandmother, it's taken care of!" Jin shouted as helped set Angela on her hospital bed.

He put his fingertips on her neck to check her pulse.

"Faint, but she's still alive."

He took out his stethoscope and put it to her heart. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"…She's alive…her heart rate is steady…"

He gently lifted her up from her back to check for any signs of abrasion or bruising on her head.

"She lucked out, no noticeable bumps, cuts, or abrasions. Seems to me like she just passed out from exhaustion."

"Maybe she was on a crash diet," Toby rolled his eyes, "I just don't understand girls…"

"Well, just to be on the safe side I want to observe her in the clinic to make sure her heart rate or breathing don't decrease. She's still in danger of slipping into a coma or dying."

"Heh heh," the captain chuckled. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dr. Jin had other intentions with Angela, but decided to say nothing about it, "Come on Toby, let's head back to the dock. Thanks again Doc!"

As the two boys went downstairs, Irene came up and checked on Jin and the patient.

"So, she's the first person in years to buy a ticket to Waffle Island. This is Angela…she's a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is," he blurted as he found himself looking at her beautiful, soft face.

"Jin!" she exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve to take him out his daze, "Don't you get any wild ideas!"

"Grandmother…" he blushed furiously, not wanting to verbally admit she was right.

"I was just reviewing her health chart I had faxed from her hometown last week, she's much younger than you! I'm sure she has her sights set on a man much closer to her age!"

"I was never even considering…"

"You're lying Jin, I know when you lie. You are incapable of lying."

"I swear I'm telling the truth," he lied again.

"Hmmm," she arched her eyebrow at him, not convinced, "Okay…Besides, the sting of what happened just two years…"

"Can we discuss this some other time?" he quickly interrupted.

"Fine."

"I'll keep an eye on Angela until I am confident it's safe for her to turn into the Sundae Inn for the night."

"As you wish, Doctor. I'm closing up the clinic in an hour, but feel free to keep her as long as you need upstairs."

"Thank you."

Jin finished the rest of his paperwork and clinic testing results while he kept a close eye on Angela. Despite his better judgment, he still wanted to be absolutely sure she wasn't in danger of slipping into a coma. However, his energy levels were running low so he wasn't sure what was better judgment and what wasn't.

His heart began to beat faster when he found himself looking even closer at Angela. He was dying to see her eyes open, he wanted to know what color they were and just how big and innocent they were. He began to stroke her soft hair with his hands as he began looking at her lips. Her lips were an all-natural pink. His grandmother was right, this girl was far too young for him, but he didn't care. He leaned over and pressed his lips gently onto Angela's. After about seven seconds, he drew back, opening his eyes. He shot straight back up in his chair when he had registered what he had just done.

"Oh no," he sighed, putting his hand over his head, "That…wasn't supposed to happen. I think… I'm taking her to the Sundae Inn now…"


	2. Chapter 2: Angela Wakes Up

Dr. Jin took Angela to the Sundae Inn, carrying her limp body in his arms. He did his best to forget what he had done to his patient just moments ago. If anyone in town knew what had happened his career would be ruined and he would have to leave the island. He had been born and raised on Waffle Island, and loved his town. Despite the recent economic decline, he still saw many patients in one day and was able to see Anissa the farmer's daughter. Anissa was a good friend to him, and she was beautiful. He had been debating for so long whether or not to ask her out. He didn't want to use Anissa as a replacement for his late wife, and the scars of his deep losses still made him fall into the deep sea of depression if he dwelled on it for too long.

"Colleen!" Jin called.

"Oh! Doctor! Thank you so much for taking care of her!" Colleen smiled, relieved to see that the newcomer was okay, "My husband and I will see to carrying her off to her room, you don't have to trouble yourself further!"

Colleen's husband, Jake, smiled and came over to help his wife.

"It's not a problem, I'm glad she's safe and healthy," Jin smiled, loving it when he was able to help a person in need. His smile suddenly disappeared when his guilt came back to him about the kiss.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" Colleen asked.

"Oh, no, it's just been a long day. Good night."

"Good night, Doctor Jin, good night," she smiled, continuing to help her husband carry Angela upstairs.

* * *

Angela woke up with a start, and then nearly jumped out of bed when she realized she was no longer in the ship.

"W…where am I?" she asked herself, getting out of bed. She wandered around aimlessly, wondering if she was dreaming of living, or staying, in a mansion. She found her way downstairs, where a red-haired woman and an older lady were talking amongst each other. Their faces shot in her direction when they had heard her come down the stairs.

"Angela! Thank goodness you're alright!" Colleen smiled, getting up from her seat, "Are you sure you should be up and about?"

"Um, I feel fine. I was just on the boat coming to Waffle Island then I got drowsy…"

"The captain told us you had bumped your head!"

"W-what? Really? Didn't feel a thing!"

"It's a miracle," the older lady marveled, "Thank God she's okay!"

"God is good," Colleen agreed.

"Uhh…" Angela trailed, not a big believer in the Holy Spirit, "Where am I right now anyways?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! This is Waffle Island's 'Sundae Inn'. I'm one of the owners, Colleen."

"Pleasure to meet you," Angela bowed to Colleen. Despite growing up with a dysfunctional family, Angela's late grandmother had always taught her good etiquette and manners.

"And this is Yolanda," Colleen said, introducing the older woman.

"Now, Angela," Yolanda began, "We all know that I'm the real one with the looks in this operation…"

"Yolanda, quit telling that old joke and get back into the kitchen!" Jake rolled his eyes at her, "Please."

"Yes sir," Yolanda silently said, walking off to the kitchen.

"I'm Colleen's husband, Jake."

"Pleasure to meet you," Angela smiled, bowing.

"If you're wondering how you ended up here, Doctor Jin brought you over to the Inn after he analyzed you at the clinic."

"Dr. Jin?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Dr. Jin," Colleen explained, "He's the island's doctor who practices with his grandmother, Dr. Irene, who's also the clinic receptionist and the town midwife."

"Oh."

"Their family has been on the island for quite a few generations."

"Enough about them, how about the rest of us?" the older lady grumbled, shooing Colleen away, "I wasn't finished introducing myself," she snuck a sly look over to Jake. Jake shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the counter.

"I'm Yolanda, Sundae Inn's cook during the day!"

"Who cooks at night?"

"Heh," she snicked, "More like he heats my leftovers…some guy named Hayden…has a daughter about your age named Kathy."

As if on cue, a loud boisterous woman with blonde hair and a risqué country style outfit came barging in.

"It's payday baby!"

"Calm down Kathy, we have guests!"

Kathy looked over to where Angela was almost staring at her in shock.

"Oh! You're the new kid in town! Angela! Pleasure to meet ya!"

"It's lovely to meet you," Angela laughed, bowing to her.

"Oh no need for the formalities around these parts!" she laughed loudly, "But thank you sweetheart!" She went over to Angela to give her a friendly hug, although she was reluctant to hug her back.

"Oh, Angela," Colleen said, helping Angela find a route of escape from the free spirit that was Kathy, "I almost forgot, the mayor is waiting to get your new farm all set up."

"Another farmer?" Kathy asked, grinning, "Alright! Girl power at it's best!"

Angela laughed at that one.

"Alright then, I wont keep the mayor of town waiting for much longer," Angela smiled, giving a slightly apologetic look to Kathy.

"Hey there, now don't be a stranger!" she grinned back.

"I wont," she smiled.

* * *

Jin had no idea what had possessed him to do what he had done yesterday to Angela. He knew she would never have any idea, but to simply take advantage of her like that was unlike him. He vowed to never again cross that line with doctor and patient. He knew if Irene would have caught him in the act, he would have been banned from the clinic for years, if not indefinitely. He should heed his wise grandmother's warning and not even dream of being involved with young, innocent Angela. Thinking of her soft face and her delicate petite body made his heart…no, he wasn't feeling anything. He was simply working. Anissa was much more suited for him. He was in his late twenties and Anissa was in her mid-twenties…Angela…hadn't even turned twenty. He chuckled to himself. Even his late wife wasn't as young as Angela. Had he suddenly grown a Lolita-complex?

"I'm…going to take a break," Jin asked his grandmother, although his tone wasn't in an asking manner.

"That's fine Jin, take fifteen minutes or so. No one's in the clinic right now."

"Thank you, grandmother," he bowed briefly, taking his notebook with him.

Around ten minutes after Jin left, Angela entered the clinic. Irene looked up from her book and looked towards her. She could definitely see why Jin had become so taken with her. She was young and beautiful. Of course, so was Anissa. Irene had a general picture in her mind that Anissa and Jin would be the next couple to wed in the next…select number of years. She hated to see her grandson so lonely, but knew that it was going to take Jin time to even consider settling down with anyone.

"You must be Angela," Irene smiled, erasing her thoughts.

"Yes, and you must be Irene. It's a pleasure to meet you," Angela smiled, bowing, "Thank you for the other day, I was sorry to trouble you."

"Don't be silly, we're glad you're okay," Irene laughed softly, "And it's nice to know that there are still a few young people out there with some manners."

"Thank you very much," Angela bowed again.

"Oh, and don't thank me," she continued, "My grandson, Dr. Jin was the one who saw to your care."

"Oh," she mused, "I'll have to thank him when I get a chance. I'm sure he's very busy."

"He's always busy, works so hard," she sighed, in both admiration and worry, "He loves helping take care of people, I just hope he remembers to take care of himself."

"Well, I'm off to introduce myself to the rest of the townsfolk," Angela smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Irene bowed, smiling.

Angela opened the door and walked back outside. While she went down the little stairway, she saw a man turning around the corner who looked like Dr. Jin himself. He wore his doctor's jacket and even carried a blue notepad with him. His hair shimmered in the sunlight and was so silky and smooth. Angela found herself blushing over how beautiful his hair was.

"Oh, hello there Angela," he said, acting like he wasn't caught off guard, "I'm glad you see you're doing well. You had us worried when you first arrived at Waffle Island."

She didn't say a word in response, but simply looked into his eyes. His face was stern and serious, but his eyes revealed a man with a sensitive soul. He had a beautiful shade of purple in his eyes.

"I'm Dr. Jin, by the way."

"It's…a pleasure to meet you," Angela finally responded, bowing to him, "Thank you very much for your care. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"Just make sure to take care of yourself, that way you wont have to be seeing us too much," he gave a half-smile.

The thought of not coming back to the clinic made Angela's heart sink.

"Well, I have to be getting back to work now…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Angela apologized, moving out of the doctor's way.

"It's not a problem," he reassured her, "If you ever need any medicine or walk-in care, we're open from 8am to 5pm everyday except Mondays and holidays."

"Thank you, Doctor," she bowed again, leaving him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

After introducing herself to the rest of town, and meeting her other potential suitors, the mayor led her over to the Soufflé Farm. Angela was bewildered that she had to work on a farm that she didn't even own! Of course, part of her was appreciative for Craig's teachings because she hadn't realized how hard farming was going to actually be. Another part of her wanted to pull out what little hair Craig had left in his head of hair for being such a jerk. He kept calling her "scrawny" and "skinny bones" and it was extremely rude and upsetting to her. Craig's wife, Ruth, simply told Angela not to pay any mind to him and it was just his version of "tough love".

Before she had realized, two days had passed, and it was time for her to leave the Soufflé Farm. She was partially ecstatic because her new plot of land was free and so was her home, but she was also going to miss being with Craig and his family. She had just begun to befriend Anissa, who was a quiet, but friendly spirit. She had even given Anissa a strawberry when she was asked to deliver berries to a few of the local townspeople.

"Don't be a stranger," Ruth smiled as Angela packed up her carrying bag, "Come visit whenever you like."

"I will, thank you for all you've done," Angela smiled.

Craig coughed then came waddling over to where the two ladies stood.

"Here's for your hard work…thanks 'Scrawny'."

"Quit calling her that Craig! She doesn't like it!"

"Yes dear…" he mumbled, handing Angela her wages.

"Oh, thank you so much! I greatly appreciate it."

"Oh, did you think we weren't going to pay you for all of your hard work?" Ruth smiled, "Also, if you ever need a part-time job we'll take you on."

"If I were Angela, I'd want to work part time at the clinic with Jin…" Anissa commented from the other room, a giggle escaping.

"Now Anissa, we've had this discussion already…"

"I know mother," she sighed, almost in annoyance, "The family business comes first."

A ping of jealousy entered Angela's system. Of course she would have a rival in anyone she pursued on the island. The island was so small with so few inhabitants that it was to be expected. However, Angela still wanted to be friends with Anissa. She wasn't going to let a man she had just met ruin her chances to make friends on the island.

Angela had decided on the plot of land near the town center. She was in a whirlwind of happiness with having a free plot of land, a farmhouse to get started, even some crop seeds for planting from the mayor of town. She didn't even realize the mayor had left her to her own devices after she was giggling about and looking all over her new home for an undisclosed amount of time.

She went into town to buy a refrigerator for her home. She cleared out the rest of her money buying that and a few groceries she needed for the week. She was told her refrigerator would be delivered in a few hours.

Right after she had left the store, she decided to take a big step ahead against her friend and rival in love, Anissa, and inquire about a job at the clinic. To her disappointment, however, the clinic was already closed for the day.

"Oh, that's right," she sighed, remembering, "Five…"

"Hello, Angela," she heard a familiar voice call to her.

She turned around, but to her disappointment it was only Gill. Sure, Gill was extremely handsome, but he seemed sarcastic and sharp. Also, he was more beautiful than she was.

"How weird would that be, if I dated him!" she inwardly thought to herself.

"What brings you to the clinic?" he asked, bringing her back to reality.

"Nothing much," she lied, "What are you doing around here?"

"Oh I was just taking a walk along the beach before I head home to dinner. Tonight is tomato soup…my favorite."

Angela thought that he was trying to imply something to her, but didn't really catch the hint. Or at least, she pretended not to. She didn't have a chance or even a leap of faith on how to cook. She had grown up eating microwave or pre-packed cuisine. Now that she was living off the land, she would have to learn. Of course, she didn't even like Tomato soup in the first place.

"Um, anyway…would you like for me to walk you home?"

"No thank you, Gill. I'm going to explore town until my fridge delivery is due…then I'm turning in for the night. You know, 'early to bed early to rise'?"

"Right…"he trailed, his facial expressions showing he was clearly insulted, "Good night Angela. I'll see you around…"

Angela bowed to him as he walked away.

"You blew it." A young man laughed from behind her.

Angela turned around and saw a boy around her age with Silver hair. His eyes were extremely squinted, as if he was laughing. Perhaps it was a life on the ocean?

"I'm Toby, we kind of sort of…no actually I met you while you were unconscious."

"Well, um…okay…that doesn't really count…but, it's a pleasure to meet you again," she smiled, bowing to Toby.

Toby chuckled.

"No need for mannerisms around me, I'm very laid back," he said, "I love to fish and take a good long nap. That's the sum of my day."

"Huh, is that nice," she smiled, not liking the idea of a man who lazed around all day.

"Of course, I also cook up my catch of the day."

Angela reconsidered.

"Really? How do you do that?"

"Let me show you…"

Toby gave Angela a set of matches to use as he taught her to char-grill fish. At first, Angela was terrified she'd burn herself or cause a huge explosion like in cartoons, but after Toby had a good laugh he reassured her she was going to be fine. Angela was able to take home a cooked rainbow fish, which she stored in her fridge at home. She turned in for the night, and made sure to keep her curtains open so the sunlight would wake her up naturally.

It was six A.M. the next day when she opened her eyes to the sunlight mercilessly hitting her face. She wiped away damp tears from her eyes. She had been dreaming of her little brother and mother calling out to her to "Come home".

The weight of leaving her family behind without a trace had finally hit her, and couldn't stand the overwhelming sense of guilt she felt. She knew it would be hard, but not how it felt right now. She was glad to be gone though, the years of her mother and father treating her like dirt because their marriage "failed because of her" were finally over. She went into the kitchen and washed her face.

"No time for tears, no reason to cry," she told herself, taking in a deep breath. When she sighed, she took out a bowl of cereal with milk that a young girl named Renee had delivered for her with the fridge. She tipped Renee generously, despite her less than generous wallet size.

Spring was a beautiful time of year. She began plowing her crops and setting them in damp, fertilized soil. She was already behind on growing a spring harvest, and wanted to work over-time to catch up. After she had finished, she realized she still hadn't inquired about a part-time job at the clinic. She had a feeling that Irene, who seemed to like her, would have no problem about hiring her. Also, she needed the extra money. Her cash supply she had saved up for years in her senior year of high school was already running thin. When she checked her clock, she saw that it was 9 A.M. and knew that the clinic was already open.

It was a brief walk to the clinic. She waved and said hello to Yolanda, who was sitting in what looked like a courtyard and watching the leaves on the trees above her. Before she knew it, she had arrived. Without hesitation, she entered the clinic. Before approaching Irene, she peered towards the back office and sure enough behind the black divider she saw Dr. Jin working hard on his medical paperwork. Before Irene could have seen what she did, Angela approached the desk.

"Oh, good morning Angela. It's very nice to see you again."

"It is very nice to see you as well," Angela bowed to who may soon be her boss.

Jin's ears perked up when he heard Angela's name. He was sure that he wouldn't have seen her again after he had met her the second time. Not wanting to upset his grandmother, he kept firmly seated in his desk as he worked instead of getting up to see Angela.

"Oh is that right? Free plot of land! How generous!"

Jin rolled his eyes, and then he recomposed himself. He couldn't believe he was getting jealous over something so petty. Then again, his family had laid out quite a large sum of money for the house and plot of land he was now living on. He felt it wasn't fair.

"Well, enough of the small chat," Angela said, "I actually have a favor…or a request to ask of you."

"Okay," Irene responded, becoming defensive, "What is it?"

She didn't expect her to become so serious. She cleared her throat and continued in a softer voice so Jin didn't hear.

"I was wondering if you're hiring for part-time work."

She didn't realize it, but she was looking towards the direction that Jin's office was in during the last bit of her sentence. She looked away from both Irene and Jin's office and blushed brightly.

Irene looked over to where Angela was looking. While Angela looked away, she snapped over to where she had been looking. It was as she thought she saw, her grandson's office. She then turned over to Angela, who was anxiously waiting for her response.

"Angela, let's have an informal interview in my office…"

Jin arched his eyebrow as he quietly got up to watch Irene take Angela upstairs. He was surprised that a farmer girl would consider working part-time at a clinic. Perhaps she was interested in it for the money. The last part-time assistant they had, Jin's late wife, was paid quite a good salary from his grandmother.

When the two ladies arrived upstairs, Irene motioned for her to have a seat.

"Now Angela…I think you're a very nice girl," she smiled, "And what I'm about to discuss with you does not leave this room and if I offend you or have gotten the wrong impression please forgive me."

"Umm…" she began, "I don't…"

"Angela," Irene explained, "My grandson is 28 years old."

Angela's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that high of a number. She knew that Jin was older than her, but his flawless skin and gorgeous hair deceived her. Their age difference was ten years.

"I understand you may be taken with him," she continued, "However I'm sure that now you now-"

"If we're going to be…extremely informal about all of this," Angela interrupted, "I think I'm hooked."

Irene smiled, almost in shock, then stifled a giggle, "Are you really?"

"None of the other 'suitors' on the island are suitable for me I think…I mean I've heard from Simon about the young men named Calvin, Chase, and Julius, but they're always out of town. There's Gill who automatically thinks I'll be taken with him right away just because of his blue eyes and blonde hair…Luke is a complete moron who I did not hit it off with at all...Owen and Kathy I think have a thing going on…and Toby…well…he's a nice friend but I'm not that attracted to him."

Angela was surprised at herself for opening herself up to someone who was still a stranger to her so easily.

"I'm sorry if that was too much information."

"Oh no, not at all sweetheart you're fine. In fact, I should be the one apologizing for putting you on the spot like that."

"But I'm glad you let me know…I mean…"

"As long as it doesn't bother you."

"No, I don't think it does. He seems polite and sweet."

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so," she smiled, "And…if you come work for us in the clinic…I can give you tips and pointers for winning him over."

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Angela blushed suddenly feeling flattered.

"I want to see my grandson happy."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"First thing you can do on your first day on the job…is to serve Dr. Jin his favorite beverage: herbal tea. He prefers green leaf tea, but red or purple will do. I'm sure you know how to make tea…"

When she saw how clueless Angela looked, her smile dropped.

"Oh…" she sighed, wondering if putting her faith into an eighteen-year-old girl who had no idea how to even make tea as Jin's potential girlfriend or partner was such a good idea, "Let me show you…"


	4. Chapter 4: First Day At The Clinic

After making her first ever cup of tea, she carefully brought it over to Dr. Jin.

"Doctor, I thought you might like this," she smiled at him.

Jin turned around from his paperwork and saw Angela holding hot green tea, one of his favorites.

"Oh! Thank you so much," he smiled at her, taking the saucer out of her hands, "Just what I needed." He set it down and immediately got back to his work.

"You're welcome," Angela quietly replied.

"Jin, Angela will be working with us part-time starting today," Irene said.

"Huh, that was fast," he responded, not turning from his work, "I suppose Angela really impressed you in the interview."

"Oh, did you hear us talking then?" Irene asked, surprised.

Angela began to blush madly, wondering what else he had heard. She knew that their interview had taken place all the way upstairs, but wondered if he had been eavesdropping on them.

"Angela, are you alright?" Dr. Jin suddenly asked, "Your face is red. Are you running a fever?"

"N-no! No! I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Angela insisted, trying to laugh off the situation.

Jin set his hand on top of her forehead to check her temperature, and she felt her knees growing weak. His hands were so soft, smooth, and gentle pressing against her brow. Angela thought she was going to faint.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her, "You seem to be wobbling. If you're not feeling well we can start you working tomorrow."

Irene found herself rolling her eyes. It was blatantly obvious why she was wobbling and blushing red, but it was breezing right over Jin's head. Maybe she had been too harsh on her grandson.

"She'll be just fine, Jin," she finally commented, "Let her get some fresh air and then you can show her what needs to be done in the clinic."

"Well, okay if you say so grandmother…" he replied, turning over to his paperwork.

When the two ladies left the room, Jin took a sip of his tea…when it dawned upon him. She had been blushing red, wobbling after he had placed his hand of her forehead, trouble speaking, in a daze near him…signs of infatuation.

"Could it be that…" he began thinking to himself, "No, no. Even my own grandmother said it wasn't possible…but then again why else…"

Now it was his turn to blush. He cleared his throat and drank more of his tea.

"Well, even if she is infatuated," he continued thinking, "I'm not going to initiate anything. I'll let her decide on what she wants to do."

Deciding not to distract himself further from his job, he got back to filling in paperwork.

While outside, Angela's heart began to slow down. She couldn't believe she had gotten so, hot, excited, and faint just by Jin's touch. She imagined him touching her skin while he had been taking care of her two days ago, and her heart began to race again.

"No, this is silly," Angela thought to herself, running her hands through her short hair, "Despite my crush on him, I have to be a professional. If I'm working part-time here, even for a while until I get on my feet, I need to play it cool."

After a few more minutes walking along the beach, she had cleared her head enough to re-enter the clinic.

"Um, okay…I'm back…" a shy voice said from the front of Jin's office.

"Oh, alright then," he smiled, gently standing up from his chair, "I'll give you the initial training."

He led her over to the filing cabinet, which was white and looked as if hadn't been touched in months. He blew off some dust, and then went to get a feather duster.

"I'm sorry about this, Angela. No one has had a chance to dust this cabinet in a long time…" he apologized to her.

"It's fine," she smiled.

"Now…what I need done from you here is to sort these binders…" he began taking out a black and white binder, "In alphabetical order…for now anyway. Over the next couple of days, it will become more complicated."

"How so, Doctor Jin?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he smiled, arching his eyebrow at her.

"Sure, why not?"

"Well…I like my paperwork sorted by the correct pages numbers…" he demonstrated by opening the binder and flipping through a few of the pages, "With the subjects in alphabetical order…all while keeping the page numbers in order."

"C-come again?" she asked, intimidated by how complicated the task was.

"Or, perhaps the correct pages numbers…with the subjects in alphabetical order would make more sense…it's much easier to browse through the binders if…"

"Um…" Angela laughed nervously, knowing why Jin had warned her.

Jin grinned and shook his head, "I really am a pain, I'm terribly sorry. I'll be sure to write down what is needed just in case you forget…and there is absolutely no deadline. I should be the one to do this."

"No, I understand exactly what you mean. I've done similar sorting before in high school…"

Jin cringed, now convinced he definitely had developed a Lolita-complex. She spoke of her high school memory as if it had happened yesterday.

"I can give it a shot, even today if you want," she confirmed, bowing to him.

"Really?" his eyes brightened up, "Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Thank you very much Angela," he nodded to her, "I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

Later on in the day, Irene interrupted Angela's tedious sorting assignment and had Angela work at the counter while she sorted paperwork upstairs. Gill came over to the clinic to buy medicine for his father the mayor, who had begun to show signs of a bad cold. When he saw Angela, he arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Angela, I'm surprised to see you here," he commented.

"Oh, hello Gill," she smiled bowing to him, "Good day to you."

"Have you begun to struggle on your farm already?" he asked.

"Oh no, just earning some extra money to go out every once in a while, I've started only today," she smiled.

"I need medicine for my father, he's catching a cold."

"Oh, not a problem, let me get that for you."

She opened the first drawer, but realized it was the wrong one when she saw the bottles of "Au Naturale Male Enhancer", "Women's Fire" and "Sexual Enhancement Lotion". She quickly slammed the door shut; mortified she had seen that without warning.

"Is…something wrong?" Gill asked, utterly confused. He smiled, in both disbelief and annoyance, "You can't find it?"

"I'm checking…the other drawers…" she managed to let out, her heart racing and hoping that Jin would not notice what was happening.

"Oh, she must have opened the top drawer!" Irene laughed, "Angela dear, the top drawer is for when we have some of the married couples come over for their sexual dysfunction issues and so on…"

Gill did his best to stifle a laugh, but utterly failed. He found himself backtracking towards the wall behind him.

"Grandmother!"

Jin found himself storming out of his office to Angela's defense. He was blushing in embarrassment for Angela since he had not forgotten what it had been like to be eighteen.

"Don't embarrass her in front of customers!"

"What's so embarrassing about it? Just because Gill is laughing about it like a child?"

Gill's face became serious when he saw Irene was irritated. He cleared his throat and adjusted his bowtie.

"Never mind, grandmother! Just please don't embarrass her, she might never come back," He grinned.

"That's what you think…" she trailed, leaving the room to go upstairs.

Jin arched his brow at Irene as she left, not fully understanding what she had meant.

Gills arched his nose as he looked at Jin, and then back at Angela and realized why she had turned down his invitation to walk her back home the other night.

"Oh, so that's your preference…" he snooted, looking directly at Angela.

"Excuse me?" Jin asked, not sure what Gill had exactly said. He didn't like the tone of voice he used while talking to Angela.

"Oh. I said that out loud…I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, not knowing if Jin had heard him or not.

"What did you just say?" Jin repeated, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing Doctor Jin, it's nothing," he replied.

Jin muttered something inaudible and stormed back to his office.

"Now, Angela, may I please have the medicine for my father?" he asked, regaining his flirtatious and arrogant composure.

"Y-yes…here it is," Angela, said while handing the medicine to Gill. She was still blushing a bright red.

"Thank you…and keep the change," he winked at her, "I'll see you around…"

With that, Gill took the cold medicine and walked out of the clinic.

Angela breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that that fiasco was over. She had no idea why she had become so embarrassed by seeing a drawer filled with medicines for "sexual dysfunction" as Irene had worded it. Perhaps it was because that Jin was right in the next room…she suddenly felt like a young student in high school crushing on the homeroom teacher. A few years ago, if anyone had even suggested she would be interested in a man ten years older than her, she would have laughed in his or her face.

She took a peek into his office and saw Jin tidying up around the office. He still looked annoyed. She was flattered that he got so worked up over Gill giving her a hard time. She turned to his desk and noticed his teacup was bare and empty.

"Um…doctor…Jin…"

"Yes?" he asked, not looking in her direction.

"Would you like some more tea?" Angela offered. She was grateful Jin had come to try and ease her embarrassment, although right now she felt like that was impossible. She thought she might try and return the favor, and temporarily distract herself.

He stopped what he was doing and looked over to Angela.

"Sure," he replied, "I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5: The Crossroads

Jin pulled a chair up for Angela to sit in while he set down his tea.

"I'll be right back," he said and then left the room.

Angela sat and looked around his office. The walls were so clean, so white just as a clinic or hospital should be. She looked over the table she had been working on to sort the binders and wondered how on earth she would ever finish the task of tediously sorting through all of those pages? She decided not to think about it for now.

"Here Angela," Jin said, handing Angela some tea.

"Oh! Thank you very much, doctor!" she smiled, surprised. She took the saucer from him and noticed the purple hue inside of the tea. She had never tasted purple tea before, but decided to give it a try. The taste was delicious.

"Oh, this is so good, thank you again."

"Not a problem, Angela, you've done great for your first day," he smiled, "I don't know when I was going to have been able to sort through all of those binders…"

"Yeah," she commented, deciding to leave it at that.

The two grew silent as Jin continued to sip his tea and work on his seemingly endless paperwork.

"What are you working on?" she found herself asking, despite knowing that it might be confidential medical papers.

"Just paperwork," he responded, confirming her fears.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine."

They grew silent as Jin focused more on his work and Angela finished her tea. She felt so awkward sitting there, in complete silence. She began looking around the office again, getting used to her new job surroundings. Perhaps she should have listened to her parents and gone into nursing school instead of running off to become a farmer and rancher. What a wild idea this had all turned out to be.

She went to take Jin's cup, when he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll take it later."

"Listen…" she sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not that," he replied, scribbling some notes down, "I just…get absorbed with my work sometimes. It's nothing personal. Please don't worry, I'm just working."

"You've worked like that all day," she thought to herself, not daring to think it out loud.

Irene interrupted the silence when she came in.

"Well, we're officially closed for the day," Irene smiled, "We'll see you tomorrow morning…just come in when you've finished your farm work. I understand that the farm is your first priority."

"Thank you, manm," she bowed to Irene, "See you tomorrow."

She turned to Jin.

"Thank you Doctor, see you tomorrow," she bowed to him.

"See you tomorrow," he replied, not turning a minute from his paperwork.

Angela nodded one last time to Irene and then walked out of office and out of the clinic.

She sighed, wondering how Jin could work so hard and so diligently with hardly any rest. She was mentally exhausted already and it had only been her first day. However, she knew it was because of her nightmare and the fact she had been awake since 6 A.M. She decided to lie down the bench nearby, just for a quick catnap. She closed her eyes.

"Angela!" she heard a voice call to her as her body shook. Her eyes snapped open. She realized she had fallen fast asleep and it was already nightfall. She looked up and saw Jin.

"J..Doctor Jin!"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was taking a nap…" she answered while dusting off her dress and standing back up. She flinched from her muscles being so tense on that bench.

"Have you been there since you left the clinic?" he asked her, surprised.

"Um, yeah I suppose I have," she laughed, "Wasn't intentional."

"Hmm…"

Angela looked away, remembering that she had annoyed Jin before she had left for the day. This wasn't making matters any better.

"It seems like you need to catch more rest. Either that, or you should probably take a few drinks home with you to keep you awake until you travel home," he stifled a yawn, "It's what I need to do as well. My work never leaves the office, though."

"How do you continue on so tirelessly?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well," he smiled, looking off into the ocean, "I love what I do, so I lose track of time between my research, seeing patients at the clinic, paperwork, and so on," he explained, "I work 'tirelessly', as you say, until my day off on Monday which I dedicate to myself…and making a stop at the Soufflé Farm."

"You shop at the Soufflé Farm?"

"Well, not for their main products," he explained, "I go there for their specialty herbs they grows specifically for the Meringue Clinic."

"Wow," she marveled, not even aware they had a patch growing for herbs. They probably had it a closely guarded secret so the townspeople wouldn't try and demand to buy herbs.

"Which herbs are used for the top drawer?" she asked him, slyly grinning at him.

Jin's eyes widened and he grinned back while looking away, laughing softly. He knew now that she was definitely into him.

"I would tell you, but I'm sure that subject matter would embarrass you," he smirked.

"Oh well no, because I mean, it's just that…" she stuttered, feeling her cheeks burn. Her cheeks never seemed to stop blushing around Jin, and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

He grinned, laughing softly to himself while shaking his head. His grin faded, but he was still gently smiling at her when he turned his face back to her.

Angela looked into his eyes in silence, imagining his hair blowing in the breeze against the blue moonlight. The ocean made nighttime look amazing on Waffle Island. Many romantic thoughts began swirling through her head, when Jin took her out of her fantasyland.

"Shall I walk you to the crossroads?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, I don't live far from the Caramel River District…I'm in the Blue Lake District near the Church. I can walk with you up to the crossroads if you'd like."

"Oh, sure!" she answered, smiling, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Angela if you'd like, outside of the office of course," he began, "You may call me Jin."

"Oh," she said, smiling at the thought. Only Irene called Jin by his first name, "Alright then…d..Jin."

"You'll get used to it," he smiled, but then looked away from her and grew serious. He had promised himself he would initiate anything, but now he was breaking his promise left and right.

The two walked together in silence towards the crossroads. Angela looked inside of the Sundae Inn, and saw the lights near one side of the building.

"Oh that's the Sundae Inn's late night bar…" he commented, "I never go there though, I don't drink alcohol."

"They serve alcohol on this island?" Angela asked, surprised.

"Yes, and they don't have an age restriction there. It's appalling."

Angela made a mental note not to mention or bring alcohol anywhere within a ten mile radius near Jin. She wasn't a drinker herself, but didn't have a problem with those who did. She was neutral about it.

"Oh, now that I think about it, I think that purple tea I made for you must have been a bit strong."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed softly, "I made it for you so you would be relaxed. You seemed so tense and stressed after today's events and thought it would be good for you."

"T-thank you for that," she stuttered, flattered he worried about her "stress" while he had a whole world of his own.

"Just be sure if you ever have purple tea again, not to steep it too long," he ordered, "If you need it as a sleeping aid, though, steep it deeply."

"Yes, Do-Mr. Jin."

He laughed at that.

"It's just 'Jin', outside of the office," he smiled, "But if you prefer call me 'Doctor Jin'."

"No, no, it's just …a matter of adjustment."

"Hmm…" he thought to himself, smirking, "Well, this is goodnight then. We've made it to the crossroads."

"Oh, yeah," she commented, disappointment outlining her voice.

"Maybe we could do this some other time?"

"Um, sure," she replied, "Good night Jin."

"Goodnight."

They both waved to one another then turned around to their destinations.


	6. Chapter 6: Anissa Steps Up

Weeks passed, and Jin and Angela were unable to walk with each other to the crossroads. They saw each other during the workdays, with Angela sorting through the never-ending assignment of sorting through the binders and serving Jin his tea, but other than that they would not see each other. Even on Jin's day off, Monday, Angela found him nowhere near town, or even in the Blue Lake District. She managed to find out about the legend of the Harvest Goddess and had begun trying to find the pieces to the rainbow quilt. Gill had confided in her about the quilt and asked her to help him. She decided to do the right thing for the future mayor of Waffle Island.

She had also gone into the Sundae Inn bar after working at the clinic one night and ran into Kathy and her father Hayden. Kathy talked Angela into working late nights cleaning and serving drinks at the bar to make up for her lack of money. She knew Jin wouldn't approve, but decided that affording to pay her bills and feed herself were more important. Hayden put Angela to work mostly doing dishes, and kept her away from the booze.

"A innocent girl like you shouldn't be drinkin'!" he laughed at her.

"Yeah, spend enough time here and you'll be a non-innocent, like me!" Kathy roared, buzzed off of a blueberry martini.0

Owen roared in laughter with Kathy, being tipsy himself.

"More mayonnaise please!" Luke called from his table, slapping the table hard with his hand.

"Let's just give him the whole goddamn bottle," Kathy grunted, rolling her eyes, "Here ya little shit!"

"Thanks, blonde bitch! I love this stuff!" he took the bottle and dumped a large pile of mayonnaise all over the toast he had ordered.

"That little fucker is always here! He orders nothing but toast and then loads up on free mayonnaise…"

Angela shuddered in disgust and did her best to keep herself from gagging.

"I know it's disgusting," Kathy nodded in sympathy, "I don't know how he thinks he's getting a lady acting like that!"

"Neither do I," Angela had to agree.

"He sneaks out of his father's house to come here with his allowance money," she quietly explained, "Can you imagine getting an allowance at his age?!"

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen like you. But you work two jobs!"

"More like three," she sighed, "Don't forget the farm."

"Has your boyfriend found out yet?" she asked, "I know Doctor Jin hates the bar and alcohol, and anything good for ya for some good ol' fashioned fun."

"Doctor Jin and I aren't involved in that way!" she blushed furiously, nearly dropping one of her dishes.

"Hmm, maybe you should clear that up for Gill."  
"For…Gill?"

"Yeah, Gill's been tellin' everyone in town you're going out with the Doctor, and Anissa's so pissed off she's been avoidin' Doctor Jin and you."

"That would explain why she doesn't respond to my letters or when I wave to her…"

"Yeah, she's really jealous. She had her heart set on snagging Jin before you did."

"Wait…does Doctor Jin like me?"

"Well, obviously Gill does if he's spreadin' rumors about you around town," she answered, despite knowing that wasn't the question that was asked, "I remember when I rejected him for a date and he told people I was a hoar who slept with everyone in town, even though I don't."

"What a jerk!" Angela snapped, more disgusted with Gill than ever.

"As for the Doctor…well it's hard to figure out what he's thinkin' in my opinion. But maybe you should ask him."

"I never see him outside of work."

"Why?"

"Well, I go to the Maple Lake District but I never see him and he seems to never be home."

"On Monday, tomorrow, try and find him near the lake," she suggested, "I think he likes to walk there. I've passed him there a few times on the way to the Brownie Ranch to ride horses."

"Sure, I'll try that, thanks."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon, and Angela finally finished harvesting her spring crops. She had high hopes for the crops as she packed them in the shipping bins. She decided to head over to the Lake, like Kathy had suggested, seeing if she could spot Jin. To her surprise, he was standing on the path not far from the lake looking around. When he spotted Angela, he waved to her.

She waved back and went over to where Jin stood.

"Good afternoon," he greeted her, nodding.

"Good afternoon," she replied, bowing to him.

"It's been a hectic season so far, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…" she trailed, "We haven't seen each other much outside of the clinic."

"Yes…which is why I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to join me for lunch today?"

Angela smiled as she eagerly nodded yes.

"I'd like that a lot!"

She checked her wallet to make sure she would have enough money…but she frowned when she realized her wallet was empty. She remembered going to the Soufflé Farm to buy seeds, and felt awkward when Anissa wouldn't even look her way and stomped off to her room. All of her money was spent on farm supplies.

"It's fine," he said, noticing she had been checking her bag, "I was planning on paying anyway."

Her cheeks flushed red when she realized that this wasn't just a professional lunch, it was a date.

"Is that fine with you?" he asked.

"Oh of course, not a problem. Thank you so much!"

Jin had Angela interlock her arm with his as they walked to the Sundae Inn together. Kathy's mouth widened with pride when she saw the two of them walking and gave Angela a big thumbs up.

Angela gave a thumb up back to her friend, while Jin smiled contently.

* * *

"This is a lot, are you sure?"

"I need to be sure you're being fed properly, help yourself to whatever you'd like," he smiled at her.

Angela giggled and began to set up her plate. She put on a slice of ham, some fruits, yams, and collard greens.

"Irene mentioned to me you're working nights."

"Sh-she did?" she asked.

"She noticed the dark circles under your eyes, as I did, and inquired around town about it."

"Is that why you've been asking me if I've had rest?"

"Yes."

"Kathy told you, didn't she?"

"Well, I understand you need to make money," he sympathized with her, "Starting off on a farm or a business is never easy. Just promise to get as much rest as possible. Take a couple of days off, if you need to from either job, I can see if Irene can temporarily give you paid working days…"

"No!" she protested, "I could never do that to her! She's like family to me!"

She blushed, realizing how wrong that sounded for knowing her less than a season.

"I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to apologize for," he smiled at her, "I'm glad you feel that way about her. It makes me happy."

The both of them smiled as they contently ate their food.

"So, at least you take breaks while you're farming, right?"

"I work straight through, so I can get to the clinic sooner," she answered, thinking nothing of her response.

Jin didn't respond as he resumed eating his food.

Angela gulped in nervousness. She had made him upset.

"You'll end up straining yourself or pulling a muscle."

"I know I just…"

"I don't want to have to worry about you fainting or getting hurt…" he commented, his face looking pale and disgusted.

"Well I've been fine up to this point."

"Until you're not fine," he argued, sipping some iced tea he had ordered, "That's one thing I will put my foot down on. In fact, starting tomorrow, do not come in any earlier than 10 A.M."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she exclaimed, annoyed he was trying to boss her around.

Jin sighed, knowing he was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

"You have enough to worry about, don't concern yourself with me," she said.

"I worry because you've lost at least ten pounds off your already delicate frame," he began, "I worry because you're growing circles under those young eyes of yours. I worry because of how little sleep and nutrition you are getting. I know what these stresses do to the body. It's nearly irreversible damage. Please, don't take my advice lightly Angela."

She didn't say anything as she looked over to Jin who looked both annoyed and concerned for her.

He cleared his throat and motioned for the bill.

"Well, I thought this was nice," he said, a hint of rejection in his voice.

"Yeah, so did I," she agreed, only half-heartedly.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the two for the rest of the week. The only words spoken between them were when she handed him his daily cup of tea and she pleasantly surprised him one day by bringing him a bowl of Miso soup. He would always thank her, then diving straight back into his work. Toby had taught her how to make Miso soup at home with a cooking pot Kathy and Yolanda had handed down to her. Now Angela could cook three things: grilled fish, Miso soup, and tea. Tea really wasn't "cooking", she knew, but in her world it was. Toby had mentioned to her a cooking channel on television, but she couldn't even afford to buy one she put that idea into her "to-do list".

On one of her workdays, Anissa had come into the clinic with a "high fever" and insisted on lying down in the upstairs room. Angela saw the smug look on Anissa's face when she had succeeded in taking Jin upstairs with her. She knew she was faking her sickness. She decided to make a batch of tea for both Jin and Anissa and go spy on them.

"You know, it's very odd how you've gotten so ill. Have you been taking care of yourself?

"Yes, Doctor Jin. I have, I don't know what it is."

"Have you been eating properly?"

"I've been on this new diet where you eat nothing but herbs and drink water…" she purred, hoping it would impress him, "I've heard its extremely healthy."

"Starving yourself with herbs, Ms. Anissa," he corrected her, "Is extremely un-healthy and should not be done. You need real, solid food that will keep you full and energized."

He scribbled something down on a notepad on a desk nearby and handed it to her.

"Give this to Irene. It's a prescription to some healing medicine. Also, I order you on at least two days of bed rest. No working, just relaxing at home. I'm sure your parents will understand."

"N-no Doctor, I'm fine! Really!"

"No, if you're running a fever," he checked her temperature with his hand, "Hmm…that's strange…your temperature has suddenly gone down…I hope you're not getting the chills."

Angela rolled her eyes, clearly knowing that Jin was clueless about what was happening.

"Oh no Doctor, I'll be just fine. Could I lie down for a minute though?"

"That's fine," he nodded, "When your temperature is steady, go straight home and two days of bed-rest. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor," she sighed, defeated.

When Jin turned around he was surprised to find Angela standing there.

"Yes, Angela?" he asked.

"Oh! I just brought some tea for you…and Anissa," she finished, a tone of resentment in her voice.

"Oh, well thank you. I'll take mine and you can give Anissa her tea if you don't mind."

"Yes, doctor."

Anissa seethed. Angela was the last person she wanted to see right now. Despite finding out that Gill's gossip was false and that Jin was still "on the market", she still was jealous of Angela. She didn't want her true feelings to show to her rival in love since she was still a lady. She couldn't and didn't want to hurt a little girl's feelings. Or did she?

"How are you feeling?" Angela forced herself to make small chat.

"I'm feeling a bit better, thanks," she replied, taking her saucer of tea. She was careful not to let Angela "accidentally" spill it on her.

"So…I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah," Anissa replied, "I've been busy."

"Oh, that's too bad. I've missed your company…" she partially lied. It was true that she still wanted to try and be friends with Anissa, but she had been avoiding her for almost a month.

"Well…I'm sure Jin's company is far better than mine," she said, a hint of resentment sneaking through.

"Yes," she replied, thrilled she was able to brag to her rival, "He was wonderful on our last date."

"That ended miserably, from what I've heard," Anissa added, not wanting Angela's little head to inflate any bigger than it already was.

"Ouch," Angela replied, deciding she'd let down her guard a minute and be honest, "H-How did you know about that?"

"Word travels fast around town. You two got into a little argument because you went against his medical advice…"

"Yeah…" Angela trailed.

"You know, it's for the best anyway. I'm probably much more suited for him than you are."

Angela immediately put her guard back up.

"I'm only five years apart from his age. And far more graceful and…" she stopped herself, realizing she was being extremely impolite. Jealously sure knew how to get the best of her.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked, "How about we let Jin decide this? You don't know him."

Anissa's rage was unleashed from that point.

"And you do?" she laughed, a delirious grin appearing on her face, "Please. I've known Jin for years and you've known him less than a month. Who do you think you are?"

Irene happened to be walking up the stairs when she overheard the little catfight going on.

"Well, by next year I might be going steady with Jin!" Angela snapped, suddenly infuriated.

Jin's ears perked up when he heard his name being mentioned.

Irene covered her mouth, shocked that Anissa and Angela both had this much of a temper.

"By next year," Anissa began, jumping up from bed, "I will have snapped him out of his little fantasy of being with a young virgin girl, and we'll be married. And he'll take my virginity, while you'll have a long way to go!"

Jin's eyes widened in horror, not believing those words had come out of Anissa's mouth.

"Why don't you give it a try then, and stop 'playing sick' to get his attention?! All I have to do is show up to work."

Jin was furious. He knew that Anissa had lied to him about being sick. He couldn't stand it when people did that just for their own benefit. He would make sure to bill her double the normal rate. He'd make up some kind of excuse.

"How dare you! I would work here if I wasn't selling Jin his herbs he needs for researching medicines!"

"Not even in your dreams," Jin muttered, still in disbelief over Anissa's behavior.

Angela paused.

"Yes, that's right. He comes over to my house everyday! I bet you didn't know he makes his own medicines. Something your pea brain couldn't figure out! I could easily seduce him if I wanted to, away from you!"

"You're too much of a modest coward!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Ladies that is enough!" Irene interfered, trying to break up the fight.

Anissa was so stirred and upset that she couldn't even find more words to say.

"Oh and by the way, I work two…three jobs a day!" Angela continued, getting fired up, "You work one! You don't know me, 'Ms. Anissa'."

"Angela, stop," Irene repeated.

"You could be working five jobs a day!" Anissa declared, "And still be nothing but a child!"

Without thinking, Anissa took her teacup, and threw it on the ground, shattering it. When she realized what she had done, she was mortified. She held her hands up to her face in shock. She especially became mortified when Jin had also come up the stairs, clearly hearing the catfight unleashing.

She let her tears overflow and stormed past all three of them, leaving the clinic. She slammed the door hard on her way out. As soon as Anissa had gone down the stairs, Angela sat down on the medical bed and started crying her eyes out. She ran her hands through her hair, covered her face, and just cried. She was having a nervous breakdown. Working three jobs had finally gotten to her.

Jin shook his head, knowing that this or something else would have happened. He scratched the back of his head and wandered away when Irene motioned for him to leave the room. He had no idea when he had become a man women would fight over, but wasn't sure if he liked it.


	7. Chapter 7: Jin's Confession

Irene came downstairs by herself, walking to Jin's office. Surely enough, Jin was drinking some tea and just trying to relax himself. He ran his hand over his face, covering his mouth. He was glad he hadn't gone ahead and dated Anissa. If she had a temper like her mother Ruth, he wanted nothing of it. However, Angela's temper was nothing to be underestimated either. He didn't want to see two women who he admired fighting like this, over him. It wasn't fair.

"Jin, are you alright?"

"Yes, grandmother, thank you."

"You know what Angela told me just now?" she smiled.

"What, grandmother?"

"She told me she thought of me as her family."

Jin smiled, remembering that warm comment on their less than perfect date. Other than their argument, he had enjoyed their time. But for the past few weeks, he had no idea what to say to her.

"Jin, I think she'd be a great addition to our family too."

Jin turned to look to his grandmother.

"If I recall correctly," he began, "You were the one who told me to not even dare think…"

"That was before our informal interview," she blurted.

"The interview?"

"Yes, Jin, the interview…"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, nothing I was just saying…"

"Why did you mention it?"

Irene debated whether or not to tell him. She took in a deep breath and sighed. Now that she had opened her big mouth, she might as well tell him.

"Jin, if I tell you this…you have to promise not to tell Angela I told you."

"Fine," he said, not a fan of keeping secrets from people important to him, "Tell me please."

"When Angela enquired about a job here, she was looking directly into your office."

Jin smiled, but not too much. He was still slightly uncomfortable with their age difference.

"I took her upstairs and told her you were 28."

"W-what business is it of hers what my age is?!" he snapped, whispering to not wake up Angela, "Why did you tell her?!"

"I didn't want to give you the opportunity to lie about your age to her."

"Grandmother. I would never do that," he shook his head in disbelief in how she distrusted him.

"Also, I wanted to see her reaction," Irene continued, "Her reaction was natural, her eyes widened. She must have thought you were much younger."

He chuckled, crossing his arms.

"She told me that you were the one and only suitor on this island she was interested in."

His heart started beating faster. Was Angela even sure in what she was talking about when she said that to his grandmother?

"Jin, don't wait a year to decide how you feel about her…she might move on to someone like Toby or even Chase."

"Don't give me a deadline grandmother," he replied, "I…need time to think. I want to give Angela time to think too, she may just be thinking with her heart right now."

"There is only so much time…"

"What's the rush?" he asked, "It's my love life, not yours!"

"I just don't want to see you so lonely," she insisted, "Before Angela, you would barely smile."

"I smile all the time."

"Yes, now you do. Before that girl entered your life, no you weren't." she teared up, clearly upset.

"G-grandmother," he softly said, comforting her. He stood and reached to give her a hug, "Don't cry for me, grandmother."

"Try and give it until this winter, grandson," she said, "Don't hold up that wall of yours against her forever."

"I can't make promises," he said, "But I will see what happens. One day at a time. Is it alright if I keep an eye on her?"

"Sure," she said, "I'll go ahead and shut down the clinic…"

The clinic door swung open and Irene went to go greet whoever was at the door. Jin followed her.

To both of their surprises, Anissa and both of her parents were there.

"Oh, Anissa," Irene said, playing it cool, "What brings you back? Forget something?"

Jin walked up the stairs while she was taking to them, giving a dirty look to Anissa for deceiving him. She looked away from him, cringing at his harsh look. Jin felt guilty for doing that to her, but perhaps it would teach her not to fake illness again.

"Anissa told us what happened at the clinic," Ruth began, "I found her crying her eyes out in her room, and she told me."

"We're willing to pay the penalty here and now for her faking an illness," Craig added, taking off his hat, "We know Doctor Jin's policy for that."

"Oh no, it's fine…"

"No, it's not fine," Jin reconfirmed, giving a dirty look to Irene, "I'm glad someone understands that. Irene will process your payment now, won't you?"

Anissa felt herself tearing up, knowing she had completely blown her chances with Jin. She should have never held a grudge against Angela and flew into a rage.

"Well, if my grandson says so I suppose…"

Jin continued up the stairs and didn't backtrack.

Angela opened her eyes, to be blinded by the bright lights of the clinic. She felt a warm touch over her, and realized Jin was rubbing his hands over her cheeks. She kept her eyes slanted shut so she could spy on him. His face looked so tender and affectionate. Her heart starting beating faster and her eyes opened fully so she could see him.

Jin's eyes widened when he realized she was awake. He quickly snapped his hand back and blushed furiously.

"Why?" she asked, hurt.

He turned back to her, realizing that his touch was welcomed. He remembered what his grandmother had said to him about not leaving his "wall" up. He wasn't sure if this is what she meant, but he decided to ignore that for now. He sat back down, putting his hand back on her face.

"Your hands are so soft," she commented, almost in a purr, readjusting herself and putting her hand over his.

Jin's pulse was increasingly steadily. So was his breathing. He was growing aroused by her. He hadn't felt…that type of urge in a long time. Anissa had done that to him, when he watched her work in the fields. She would have her sleeves rolled up which revealed her smooth skin on her arms and legs. But Anissa was the last person he wanted to think of right now.

"I should have listened to you, Jin," Angela said, her soft voice driving him wild, "I didn't have to have that breakdown in front of you today."

"Well you were being attacked, I understand why you did."

"I just wanted to be strong…"

"Don't talk about that now, it's the past," he shushed her, stroking her hair, "Hmm…you know sometimes…I wonder the state of my sanity…"

Angela stared at him, confused.

"I have…a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell Irene," he said, deciding in that moment to get revenge against his grandmother.

"O-okay," she breathed, now growing aroused herself.

"When you first came to Waffle Island…unconscious…I…I…well listen, first off...I was extremely exhausted. I hadn't had my usual green tea, I had red tea and I was I suppose in a daze…"

"What?" Angela asked, not understanding the point of his story.

"I watched over you for…about three hours or so…I wanted to make sure you were okay and weren't going to go into a coma or something…and Toby had mentioned you may have been on a crash diet."

"Toby has no idea what he was talking about," she defended, "I'm just naturally skinny."

"Let me finish…this is very hard to say…you'll kill me…"

"You can tell me Jin…"

"Well," he smirked, "I…I…was observing you…closely."

"Okay…?" she asked, "You always do that. You're a doctor."

He brought his face much closer to hers. Both of them blushed as their lips nearly brushed with one another.

"I was, this close to you…" he whispered, pulling his face back before he was tempted to break the distance between them, "And…I kissed you."

"You…kissed me?!" Angela repeated, her face turning the darkest red, "You kissed me while I was unconscious?!"

"I'm very sorry," he apologized, getting up and bowing down to her, "I-I shouldn't have! But something in me…"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"W-why would have you told you sooner?" he laughed, blushing almost as red as she was, "Don't you think that would have been a bit…awkward?"

"If you felt that way about me," she continued, getting worked up, "Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"My grandmother was against us at first…" he said, "She told me you were far too young and to stay away. Now she's given me the 'okay'…"

"How about you ask me what_ I_ want, instead of relying on your grandmother?" she asked, getting frustrated, "Oh, never mind…just put your face close to mine again…"

"But…" he protested. The only thing holding him back from bringing his face close to her was the guilt he felt for being so much older than her. Other than that, he wanted to be near her face again to feel her amzing lips.

"Please," she sighed to him. She hoped he would obey her wish.

He sat down on his chair, while Angela sat up in her bed.

Jin closed his eyes, and slowly came close to her face. They both breathed in as he rubbed his nose against hers, giving her an Eskimo style kiss. Angela looked up at Jin, who had opened his eyes. Her lips were practically a breath away, so he could kiss her. She wanted to kiss him and he knew that they both wanted the same thing in that moment.

He closed the very little distance that was left between them and pressed his lips against hers like he had done nearly a season ago. This time she sighed in response and invited her tongue into the action. He allowed her and found himself becoming lost in their kiss. She was so warming, inviting, and soft. No, he had to bring himself back to reality. He stiffened, but Angela clung onto his neck, not wanting to let him go. He opened his eyes as he watched Angela kiss him with her large, soft eyes closed. His human, lustful impulses wanted to take control, but knew far better than that. He wanted to take things nice and slow with Angela.

He instead put his hands over her cheeks and continued to kiss her, now closing his eyes again. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, and when their lips became chapped and dry, they kissed one last time then pulled back from one another.

Jin looked at Angela, who clearly was aroused. Her breathing was heavy, he cheeks were flushed red, her lips were red, swollen, and chapped, and he could see the nipples in her dress. He realized that his breathing was deep as well, he felt his temperature was warmed than usual, and he looked down at his pants and confirmed he had grown quite aroused himself.

"I'm, sorry," he apologized crossing his legs and hiding his arousal.

She couldn't believe she had done _that_ to him, just from their deep kiss. Then again, he had done wonders to her body just from a kiss. She didn't know how to describe it, or put it into words.

"It's alright…" she trailed.

"I think we should take things nice and slow," he began, clearing his throat, "I care about you Angela, you're a good friend to me."

Angela felt like she had been slapped in the face. After that long and trance-like kiss, was that all she was to him, just a "good friend"? She stopped her selfish thoughts, realizing that she had only known him for a season and was being irrational. Another part of her was still insulted, and wanted to throw a temper tantrum. Instead, she said nothing.

Jin knew what he just said contradicted with his actions.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right..."

He tried to explain himself as Angela looked away, clearly hurt.

"Years ago…I…lost someone very important to me," he sighed, "I don't like talking about it. It's best if it's left in the past where it belongs. But that's just my selfish reasoning for…well…"

Angela wanted to know what it was, and she touched his arm, urging him to continue.

"It's the past, and it's staying there. I don't wish to talk about it, in fact I can't stand even thinking of it." He looked away as the pain of losing his wife came back to him slowly. He felt a lump growing in his throat.

"What happened?"

He breathed in deeply and sighed.

"I'll tell you someday, but not now."

"Oh…" she trailed, disappointed.

Jin stood up, his arousal less noticable than before, and helped Angela get out of bed.

"If you ever need to rest again…please tell me and you can relax here if you need to. I'll be with you." He yawned, going over to his now cold cup of tea. He took generous gulps from it. His chapped lips indicated he was very thirsty.

"But no…Doctor Jin…" she argued, "You're exhausted enough as it is. I don't want to be a burden. I promise from today onward I will take care of myself."

He smiled at her glad she had said that, as long as she had meant it. However, she didn't catch what he was trying to hint at.

"Well how about…if you come visit my home once in a while before 8'Oclock? So we can see each other outside of work?"

"I…I'd like that," she smiled, "But I wont bother you all of the time."

He chuckled.

"So…it's…" he looked down at his watch, "It's almost midnight, I suppose you should be getting home. Would you like me to walk you back? I know its safe but…"

"Yes, please," Angela smiled, "And can I interlock my arm with yours again?"

"Yes, whatever you'd like Angela," he nodded to her.


	8. Chapter 8: Gill's Last Try

Angela woke up, startled by her vivid dream of her and Jin kissing under the rain on the beach. It was an amazingly erotic dream. He was kissing up and down her neck and touching her breasts in front of Anissa and all of the other citizens of Waffle Island. All of the feelings in her body that she had felt during their first kiss came rushing back to her in that dream. She chuckled when she remembered the part where Anissa screamed and pulled her hair off to reveal that her hair was actually a wig. Even Irene saw, and she nearly fainted. She continued to chuckle, wondering if Anissa actually did wear a wig. Probably not, the chances were extremely low.

There was no denying that her chemistry with Jin was amazing. However, she still had a long way to go when it came to having a relationship with Jin. He still viewed her as a "good friend", and she now viewed him as her boyfriend. Perhaps it was the age gap that was still keeping them apart.

Also, whatever hurt him in the past really damaged him, that much was clear to her. She still wanted to know what it was. For now, she would have to be patient. She gathered her gardening tools and headed outdoors to start taking care of her crops.

* * *

"Yo! Good morning Angela!" Luke called from the distance.

Angela waved. It was unusual for Luke to be talking to her, but she decided to stop what she was doing and to speak with him.

"Good morning."

"You know, Owen wanted me to let you know that if you want a different source of income…besides working at the bar and clinic and farm…you could work at the clinic, go mining in the caves, and work on your farm. Or you can work at the clinic every other day…"

"Wait what?" she asked, "I can't smash a rock to save my life. I'm not like you or Owen!"

"You can also find rare roots and herbs for Doctor Jin," he added.

There was a pause, as Angela reconsidered. She put down her watering can.

"Go on…" she inquired.

"It will take a long time to do, and you have to have lots of food with you and even energy drinks…"

"Where am I going to get money for all of this, by the way?"

"Well…save up and then just start practicing in the mines. Before you know it, you'll be a professional miner."

"How much does it pay?"

"Once you start making the big bucks, like Owen and I, you could be making 13,000 a week!"

Angela's eyes widened at that number. That was more than she earned in an entire month.

"Course at first…it may be something like 7,000 a week at first…"

"That sounds fine to me. Where do I sign up?" she grinned.

* * *

"Oh, so you're going to go and…mine?" Irene asked, not sure what possessed Angela to come to this decision.

"Luke and Owen tell me it's a great way to supplement my income, and I wouldn't have to work until one in the morning everyday. Also…I've heard Doctor Jin needs rare roots from that cave."

Jin spoke from his office when he heard his name mentioned.

"I used to go there about once a month with Calvin, who would help me break through the rocks and take roots from moles and such. He hasn't been back in town for almost a year…But Angela, we're warning you that it's extremely hard work."

"I want to do it. It's the only way I'll get off of the poverty line…"

"Oh my!" Irene exclaimed.

"No, no! I'm not trying to be rude, Irene. I'm terribly sorry," she bowed to her, "All I mean is, by the time I've spent money on food, farming bills, and other things…"

"You could try grilling fish," Jin suggested, "It sells very well at 'On The Hook'."

"I eat grilled fish every night," she said, "Its one of the few things I know how to cook."

"Oh…" he said, mortified that he probably knew more about cooking than she did. Oh how the times were changing…

"Are you sure about this, Angela?" Irene urged, hoping she'd change her mind.

"Relax! I wont be there everyday, just every other day!"

"Well, you're always welcome here, you know that," she smiled at her.

"Well, I better get going…" Angela added, "Thank you, Irene, for everything."

"We'll see you tomorrow," she nodded to Angela, wishing her a good day.

Jin wondered if last night had anything to do with Angela's sudden change of jobs. Instead of letting it fester, he stood up from his desk, and rushed to follow Angela outside.

* * *

He took Anglea's wrist in his hand and gently held her back.

"Wait, Angela."

She turned around and looked at Jin, who looked serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Does your decision today have anything to do with what happened last night?"

"N-No why would it?" she blushed.

"I think its funny how you suddenly decided to stop coming to the clinic everyday to work after last night…" Jin realized that now it was his turn to feel hurt. He inwardly kicked himself for simply calling her a "good friend".

"Jin, I'm doing this for you," she said, dispelling his frown, "When Owen and Luke told me there was herbs in that cave you needed…I took it as part of my job at the clinic."

"Angela…" he said, touched that she truly cared about what he did as a doctor and medicine researcher.

"The large pay that could result from this is just a bonus," she added.

"You don't need to spoil me with lavish gifts, your green tea is enough," he said to her, "Just promise me…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you wont waste your money and that you'll save it very well so you can upgrade your farm…and, come to the fireworks festival with me on the seventh in summer."

"Oh…alright," she grinned, thrilled he was romancing her again, "I'll see you before then, though."

"Right," he nodded, adjusting his glasses, "So, you promise?."

"I promise," she smiled at him.

"Okay, have a good day," he smiled back.

"Thank you!" she waved, running off.

* * *

By the time summer rolled around, she had no idea what possessed her to go off to work in the mines part-time. She was bruised, exhausted, and ached everywhere almost everyday. She made a mental note to go to the hot spring that Renee had mentioned to her the other day to see if it was true that it would "rejuvenate" her.

She flipped through the pages of the binders she still had to sort through, and could barely concentrate.

"Doctor Jin," she asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like some tea, I'm on the way to get myself some."

"No thank you, I already have mine."

"Okay…"

She wobbled off to the tea machine, her legs and arms aching like crazy. She had made a close call the other day, nearly passing out the mines. She had forgotten to pack her lunch, but was determined to find the rare roots that Jin needed and to improve her rock smashing skills. When she realized she could no longer press on, she took the mine elevator back to the top and walked, if not practically crawled, all the way back home.

"Angela are you alright?"

"Yes, Doctor Jin, I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"You seem exhausted."

"My muscles are just aching from yesterday."

He rubbed her back gently with his hands, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Is that nice?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"I'm a massage therapist as well," he smiled, "I studied it while in Doctorate School."

"Mhmm," she nodded again.

"Oh, by the way. Don't forget that we're closed tomorrow. For our date…on the seventh…"

"Oh!" she remembered, "Of course! The fireworks!"

"Yes, that's it," he smiled, now moving up to her shoulders.

"Oh, Jin…I mean…"

"No one's here right now, you can call me 'Jin'…"

When someone was about to enter the Clinic, Jin abruptly stopped and rushed back over to his desk. Angela couldn't believe that Jin was still embarrassed showing public displays of affection. She decided to let it go for now and confront Gill, the man who entered the clinic, who she had been upset with for most of spring.

"Hello Gill, still spreading rumors about Jin and I through town?"

Jin's ears perked up when he heard that sentence.

Gill chuckled, acting surprised, "Oh, who told you that? I would never-"

"Just because I turned your advances down, does not mean-"

He flashed her a rare root he had bought her during the spring festival last week. Angela's eyes lit up.

"Is that for me?"

"It sure is…" he smiled, "I understand how much you want to work hard to impress Doctor Jin…but really, he should take you as you are. I mean I was taken with you the moment you arrived. Just how you are." He reached out to touch her hair.

"Please, do not touch me Gill," she said, snapping her head back.

Jin found himself growing furious, if not jealous. He decided to try and stay firmly seated in his desk. He didn't want to cause a scene with the Mayor's son.

"But regardless, here's that rare root you have been looking for for him," he handed her the root, letting his hands rest on hers for a minute, "You wont have to go out of your way to get bruised and cut. A man doesn't allow-"

"Thank you but what I do in my time is my concern, not yours," she responded, snapping her hands away and stuffing the root into her pouch, "And Jin…I mean, Doctor Jin, doesn't want me working there and neither does his grandmother Irene. I made my own decision to work there to make good money and to contribute to their research."

"You don't even call him 'Doctor' anymore," he shook his head, "I never could have guessed you were into older, boring, stern men. Are you perhaps a gold-digger? I mean I make more money than he does-"

"W-what did you say?!" Angela asked, more appalled of Gill than ever.

Jin had enough and abruptly got out of his chair.

"No, I'm not actually," she answered, "And well…even if I was, I don't concern myself with tomato soup eating, arrogant, rumor spreading, rich boy fluff like yourself."

"E-Excuse me?!" he snapped, "Do you know who you're talking to? I could have you packing your bags and removed from this island!"

"How about yourself?!" Jin defended Angela, putting his arm around her and holding her hand, "Coming in here, hitting on my Angela!"

"W-what?! So you two _are_ dating?!" he was taken aback.

Angela looked up at Jin, then back at Gill in shock.

"And if I hear you spreading any other rumors about my Angela, I'll make sure your father knows you threatened to evict her off of this island!"

"You wouldn't!" his jaw dropped.

"I would," he repeated, "Don't try me."

When Gill knew he had crossed the line, he adjusted his bowtie, cleared his throat and turned his nose up in the air to both of them.

"Goodbye, Angela," he snapped. He had laid everything on the line, and she turned him down flat! He was appalled. He would find a lady who would appreciate his advances.

"You'll regret turning me down! And hurry it up with that stupid quilt quest! The fate of this island depends on you reviving that Harvest Goddess, or do you perhaps view her as nothing?!"

"Leave, now." Jin sternly repeated.

With that, Gill stomped out of the clinic and went home. He didn't even bother closing the door on his way out.

"The sad part is…he'll have to come back here if he's sick or if his father's ill," Jin sighed, "Or they'll call me in for house visits…"

"Did you mean…what you said, Jin?" she asked, still in a love struck daze. She was incapable of stopping her wide grin.

Jin paused, knowing he had acted on the spur of the moment. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he returned a grim himself.

"Yes, I did mean it," he continued smiling at her, "You're my Angela now." He kissed the top of her forehead. Angela wanted him to kiss her lips, and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes back up, she saw that Jin had gone straight back to work.

"Jin…"

"I'd love to talk," he playfully said, "But my research calls."

Angela sighed. She would have to be getting used to that.


	9. Chapter 9: Summer Fireworks

After Angela finished all of her duties on the farm and went about her miscellaneous errands for the day, she came back to her house in a fit of excitement. Tonight was her second date with Jin! She only wished she had been able to bring more clothes with her since she only had two of the same outfits. She shrugged her shoulders and began to dress. She also packed her soap, shampoo, her change of clothes, and a few towels. She was going to go bathe in the hot spring near the waterfall.

As she began to approach the waterfall, she could hear the faint sounds of moaning and sighing. Angela's heartbeat picked up when she continued hearing those noises. She wondered if she should continue, but ignored the doubt in her mind. As she passed under the waterfall, the noises became far louder and she now heard the distinct sound of deep kissing. She turned her head, just out of sheer curiosity, and immediately turned away before she was caught. She quickly ran towards the hot spring, before Toby or Renee could see her. They were both half naked, touching each other's bodies, and she swore she saw Renee touching Toby's package, but wasn't sure.

Unfortunately, while in her train of thought, she slipped and fell into the Caramel River instead. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on her side and the only thing injured was her pride…and quite a noticeable cut on her leg. It wasn't deep, just a scrape. Nevertheless, her heart sank when she realized that now either Jin would have to take care of it, or she would have to try.

"Oh my God!! Are you alright Angela?!" Renee exclaimed, still flushed from fooling around with Toby.

"A-Angela! We're so sorry!"

"N-never mind about that! I'm fine…"

She got up and realized that she had underestimated her cut. It began to burn and bleed a little more. She managed to force herself to shore, fighting through the slight stinging she felt. When she got closer, Renee and Toby went to help her sit on a dry rock nearby.

"Oh no…" she inwardly cursed herself, "I have to see Doctor Jin…"

"We'll get your boyfriend for ya!" Toby winked, "Let's go babe."

"Yeah, alright! Stay put Angela, we'll go get the doctor now!"

As they quickly ran off, Angela swore she could hear Renee asking Toby, "She's dating the _doctor_?!"

Surprisingly, Angela only had to wait a few moments before she saw Jin, and the two lovebirds approaching where she sat. She sheepishly waved to her doctor.

Jin shook his head as he approached where Angela had managed to sit. She was using her towels to stop the bleeding.

"Of all days to get injured…"

"I'm so sorry this had to happen…" she frowned.

"You didn't plan this," he reassured her, "It was only an accident. Let me see your cut."

Angela put down her towels and let Jin inspect. He rubbed something on her wound that made it sting terribly. She flinched and nearly lost her balance on the rock. Jin caught her before she fell over. He took in a sharp breath, clearly annoyed.

"Stay still," he commanded.

"But it hurts!" she protested.

"It's to clean the wound," he insisted, "You would feel more pain if I had put something strong on it such as…"

"It stings either way!" she cried.

"You're lucky the wound doesn't need stitches," he sighed, calming down, "Now, let me just bandage you up."

He opened his jacket, which looked like a miniature medicine cabinet from the inside, and took out a cloth bandage.

"At least our date wont be spent in the clinic, like last time."

Without warning, he pecked her quickly on the lips.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"S-s-so am I," she whimpered, breaking into a small laugh.

Jin smiled at her, and then cleared his throat.

"So…why were you running so quickly on such a slippery surface…and barefooted might I add?" he pointed towards her feet disapprovingly.

"I can explain that doctor," Toby began.

"No, don't!"

The memory of the lovebirds in raw passion began reappearing in her mind, and she did her best not to think about it in front of Jin.

"Don't," she repeated.

Renee breathed a sigh of relief while giving an apologetic look to Angela.

"As you wish…" Toby said, trailing off, deciding not to press the issue further, "See ya'll later. We're going ahead to the beach."

"Thanks again, both of you."

"No problem, doctor!" Renee smiled, feeling glad that Toby didn't embarrass the both of them.

* * *

Jin and Angela marveled at how beautiful the fireworks were. They sat in silence on a blanket the "lovebirds" had given them as an "apology gift". Jin still didn't understand what they were sorry for, but judging by Angela's reaction, he came to a few of his own conclusions. He decided to wait and see if Angela would bring it up again.

They listened to the crackle and pop of the fireworks and the ocean rising in and out of the shore. The gentle breeze of the ocean was cool, but not uncomfortable. It gave them both a sense of calm and relaxation.

"Sorry I'm not much for words," he began, breaking the silence.

"It's fine," Angela smiled.

It truly was a beautiful night. She hoped this wouldn't be the last night outside she would share with Jin. She gently placed her hand onto his as they continued to watch the fireworks together. Jin curled his fingers and held her hand in his.

Angela leaned in closely to Jin's ear, and whispered, "Do you want me to tell you why I ran earlier?"

Jin tensed, and then relaxed himself. Her soft breath on his ear had startled him, but it was in a good way.

"If you want to tell me, sure," he replied, keeping his breathing even and calm.

"Toby and Renee…under the waterfall…" she whispered, "I saw them…briefly…um…"

She blushed and turned away from him, not believing she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Did you catch them having sex?"

"N-no!" she exclaimed, her face nearly turning purple, "Oh my God! Who would dare do it outside, around here?! The whole town would know!"

Jin laughed, surprised how his simple question mortified her.

"Are you sure you're the same Angela who asked me about what herbs the sexual enhancement pills in the clinic are made out of?" he arched his eyebrow at her, a sly smile growing across his face.

"Y-you remembered that?!" she laughed, "Oh my God, I think I was just trying to make light of that awkward situation!"

"Do you want me to tell you?" he asked her, his voice growing softer.

"W-what? Why?" she asked, her face still glowing bright red.

"I'm teasing you," he chuckled, rubbing his hand over her face. He gently pulled her in, pressing his soft lips against hers. He invited his tongue into her mouth, and she willingly followed. His mouth tasted of green tea…and another flavor she couldn't pinpoint. Perhaps it was "Jin flavor", and she would have to make a note of it for next time. The only thing she remembered from her last deep kiss with Jin was that it took her to another world, another place, and another time.

"Geez, do you mind getting a room?" a familiar voice commented as they walked past them.

Jin and Angela pulled away from each other when they had finally realized they were just beginning to lose all sense of public decency. Jin checked his pants, and saw that despite taking St. John's Wort, he had still grown quite aroused. He couldn't help himself; he was only a man and only human.

"You'll never believe who that just was…"

"Who?" he asked while adjusting himself to cover up his arousal, "Who was it?"

Angela blushed, trying not to notice the mound forming in his pants, "I-It was Gill and Anissa."

"Gill and Anissa?" he repeated, surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, "What brought those two together?"

"You and I both know the answer to that," he winked.

"I hope they're not in it to try and make us jealous or something, that's something high school students do," Angela said, rolling her eyes.

Jin cleared his throat, a nervous tick he was going to have to see about fixing. Angela was only a year older than a high school senior, he had remembered. Then again, if he now declared her his girlfriend, perhaps his shame had disappeared. He decided to not make himself feel guilty about it any longer.

"Oh, it's ten o'clock, we better call it a night," Angela commented, "I've go to go to the mines tomorrow…"

"I wanted to do some research tonight."

He paused, realizing that Angela had taken what he said as a sexual advancement. She was looking away from him, blushing and nervously playing with her hair.

"T-that's not what I meant!" he insisted, forcing a laugh, "I only meant for medical purposes."

"Such as when we're in the clinic together, alone, at night?" she asked him, becoming more and more open to the idea of what she thought he was implying.

"N-no! Oh Angela, now you're making me…" he couldn't continue. He could only laugh and blush almost as red and Angela was.

"I know, I saw your pants…"

Jin didn't say a word, trying to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh come on, you act like I didn't see it that night…" she laughed.

"Angela, as much as my body desires you…it's far too soon to take it…" he cleared his throat yet again and scratched the back of his head, "It's too soon to take it to a deeper, more intimate level."

"You're not the only one," she confessed, "My body feels almost the same as yours does."

"Are you…no wait why am I asking this..?"

"Go ahead, Jin. We're adults, ask me anything."

"Are you…a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Well," he began, doing his best to keep his heart rate down, "As you've probably heard it's extremely painful…for a woman…during her first time."

Angela nodded, knowing that he was going to get into a full-on medical lecture. There was no way he was going to give in to his urges or desires. But, deep inside of her, Angela wanted to fulfill hers.

"You're familiar with the hymen on…"

"Yea," she nodded, slightly embarrassed, "I'm familiar with most of the female genitalia, as I should be."

"That's good," he smiled, "Irene wont be having to explain too much to you when you arrange for your first…"

"Well, go on with what you were saying," she interrupted. She knew that Jin was a doctor, but telling her boyfriend intricate details about her vagina mortified her for a reason she could not pinpoint.

"Oh, right, sorry," he nodded, continuing, "Now…during sexual intercourse…if you've never…had any type of penetration, even through using round, smooth objects or even your fingers…the hymen is still fully intact. During sexual intercourse…that barrier is broken…when my wife…"

He stopped himself, not believing he had let that slip out. Perhaps it was only natural, he was growing more trusting in her.

"Y-you've been married?!"

"I am 28 years old, Angela," he reminded her.

"Still, that's young!"

"Around these parts…that's actually quite old," he disagreed, "Irene was married when she was 19, only a year older than you."

"Oh," she commented, "So, I'm guessing that you and your wife took each other's virginity?"

Jin nodded, smiling that he was still able to remember that night so many years ago.

"That's so sweet."

"It will be a very special, but very painful, time," he gently put his hand onto Angela's.

"Did she leave you?"

"W-what?"

"Your wife…did she leave you?"

There was a long pause. Jin wasn't sure if he could maintain his composure while trying to explain. The ache in his heart grew stronger and stronger as he kept debating what to tell Angela, what to not tell Angela, and how to word it to her.

"Does it bother you that much…?"

"I…" he began, "She didn't leave me…she…passed on."

Angela covered her mouth with both of her hands and took in a gasp.

Jin did all he could to hold back his tears. He didn't want to get all emotional, ruining their date. What he didn't expect was for Angela to become emotional.

"I'm, so sorry," she began, tears beginning to run from her cheeks. She could never fathom the heartache Jin felt in his heart, and couldn't bear knowing he carried that kind of pain inside of him.

"Oh no! Shhh," he comforted, wrapping his arms around her, "You didn't know!"

"No, not for that," she continued, slowly pushing herself away from him, "That she died."

She looked into his eyes. They were concerned, but holding back so much pain and sadness within them. Angela knew that however his wife had died, it clearly traumatized him for life.

"I would have never wanted that for you," she cried, doing her best to speak in a clear voice, "If I could trade my soul and bring her back, I would for you."

Jin wasn't sure how to react to the strong, powerful, loving, almost healing words that had just come out of Angela's mouth. Someone willing to sacrifice that much, just for him, was something his heart fluttered for. He felt like the cloud of depression that had been shadowing him for years was lifted far higher than he had ever been able to do alone.

"Thank you, Angela," he managed to say, taking her back into his arms, "I…don't know if words can describe how that makes me feel." His voice began to crack towards the end. No longer being able to hold back his tears. He quietly cried.

"You don't have to say anything," she softly said, leaning in for another kiss. Their kiss wasn't passionate and lustful, but instead just soft, slow pecks. The slow pecks became a deeper, but slow kiss. Jin abruptly stiffened up, and gently pulled himself away from her.

"It's…been quite a long night…would you like to spend the night at my place?"

Before Angela could answer, he quickly added, "But we're still not doing anything."

Angela laughed softly, blinking her big eyes at him.

"No…not even when you give me those eyes," he grinned, glad Angela took his invitation to lighten up the mood.

"Awww…darn," she grinned, biting her lower lip. She let herself give a soft giggle.

Jin smiled at her and helped her stand up. He took her hand into his, and they both walked together towards his home.


	10. Chapter 10: The Town Clock is Reset

Angela woke up from her nightmare, quickly drying her tears with the sleeve of one of Jin's silk pajamas he had lent to her. This time she had been dreaming of her mother and one of the hurtful arguments she had with her.

In her nightmare, her mother lectured to her that she was the reason why she and her father fell out of love. She was a "home-wrecker" and a "slob".

Before she lost her composure again, she pulled up her shirt and breathed in the scent of his pajamas. His pajamas smelled of ginger and green tea. Being in his home was so therapeutic…until she turned around and realized that Jin was nowhere to be found.

"Jin?" she called out, making sure he wasn't home. As she searched his home, she stumbled upon a note on his kitchen counter.

_"Dear Angela, Unfortunately I had to awaken before you were able to. I kissed you good morning, just in case you didn't feel it. You are quite a deep sleeper."_

Angela giggled when she read that line. He was right because she hadn't felt a thing this morning.

_"…If you need me for anything, I'll be working at the clinic, as usual. Help yourself to whatever you like in the fridge. And keep the pajamas, because they're yours now, my Angela. - Jin"_

Angela wrapped her arms around herself and clung onto his pajamas. She would always treasure the first set of pajamas he had ever given her. She decided to grab some food from his fridge, and then prepare to get dressed and head out for a long day at the mines. She looked inside of his fridge. No unhealthy pre-packaged meals like Angela liked to "cook", only fresh juice, fruits, vegetables, and various Asian dishes such as Miso Soup and Fried Rice. She decided to eat the leftover rice and vegetables. She never knew that Jin was such a gourmet cook, and wondered where he had learned how to cook so well. Perhaps Irene had taught him. Or, knowing Jin's high intellect, he had probably taught himself. She sighed, deciding not to think about it anymore.

After eating, since no one was home, she decided to change right in Jin's living room.

* * *

Weeks passed, and before Angela knew it the Summer Festival had arrived. Jin had to conduct research on a breakthrough medicine he had recently discovered, and couldn't accompany Angela to the Festival.

"I know you don't want me seeing Anissa, and to be honest, neither do I," he began, "But I don't have a choice. I need more herbs, we are fresh out at the clinic and I can no longer rely on the herbs you fresh pick."

"Oh," she answered, trying not to get too jealous, "I mean, she does have Gill."

"Even if she didn't, don't worry…you can trust me."

"I trust you, Jin," she smiled, puckering her lips.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Good. I'll make it up to you in two days during the Firefly Festival on the Caramel River…near the waterfall."

"Firefly Festival?" Angela asked, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"You'll love it, I haven't seen the fireflies in years…but it's a truly wonderful experience."

"Alright," she agreed, "I'll make sure to be extra careful that day!"

Jin laughed and then pecked Angela on the cheek before he went off on his research expedition.

When Angela arrived to the festival, she decided to try and just window shop despite having more cash than last season. She browsed some jewelry briefly and then checked out the food that a girl in a cute pink uniform ran.

"Hello there! My name's Maya! Haven't met you yet!" the girl greeted her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Maya. I'm Angela," she responded, bowing to her.

She looked at her flat stomach, and skinny legs…and decided to break down and get a grilled yam.

"I know you'll enjoy it, I grilled it myself!" Maya grinned, thankful to be selling something. She couldn't fathom why the townsfolk refused to buy her wares.

Angela took a big bite, and flinched slightly. The yam was a bit too grilled for her liking, but out of politeness she acted like it was perfect.

"Mmm," she managed to utter while chewing.

"Oh! I'm glad you like it!" Maya smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"Mhmm…" she uttered, walking away from the table.

She managed to wander towards the clock nearby the town hall, and then suddenly remembered a key the mayor had given her last week. He wanted her to try and fix the clock in town hall, and she had forgotten all about it! She wondered why the mayor was giving her funny looks throughout town. She sighed, feeling relieved it wasn't because he disapproved of her relationship with Dr. Jin.

She unlocked the door, and saw a piece of a cloth was jammed into the gears. She carefully took it out. As soon as the cloth was removed, the clock began to move again. The clock suddenly chimed loudly, startling everyone in the festival, as well as Angela.

All the way at the Soufflé Farm, Jin stopped what he was doing when he heard the distinct noise of the town center clock chiming.

"Was that just…?" he asked Anissa.

"That was the clock in the town center!" she reconfirmed, surprise outlining her face.

"How did…?" he asked, baffled.

"Come to think of it…Gill was ranting to me about how…Angela…forgot to help the mayor with fixing the time clock…"

"Perhaps she finally remembered," he pondered.

"Perhaps," she smiled, "Well, if she brings back the Harvest Tree, then that Angela is really something."

"Yes she is," he smiled, "Now…where were we?"

"Oh right, let me continuing totaling the cost of those herbs…"

"You know the price has gone up awfully high…"

"The summer makes it very hard to grow herbs…I have to water them at least twice a day…"

As he looked at Anissa, and swore he saw her eyes sparkle. He envisioned her working in the fields, when he would shamefully peek over the stone wall to check her out. She shook his head, not believing he was thinking such inappropriate thoughts. Perhaps the revival of his forgotten libido provoked his irrational behavior. He pictured Angela in his pajamas before they dozed off next to one another last night, and he felt a smile grow across his face.

"What are you think about?" Anissa inquired.

"Oh…just…relief that I got this all done with today. It was quite overdue to restock the herbs."

"Yes, it was," she commented, disappointed he hadn't told her the truth.

* * *

Later that evening, Angela and Gill spoke to one another after the festival about reawakening the Harvest Sprites. They stood right next to the town clock that Angela had accidentally fixed. Gill spent the first part of their conversation speaking about his encounter with the Harvest Sprites and how he discovered the Harvest Goddess needed his help.

"So, if you believe in the Harvest Goddess…where do you go to worship…?" Angela inquired.

"Well, our island's church is shared by two houses of religion."

"Really?" she asked, "How surprising."

"I'm obviously a follower of the Goddess…but my father, the mayor, is a Christian. He pretends the mural of the Goddess my mother and I insisted on is one of God's guardian angels or something like that…"

"Oh…" Angela trailed.

"I also know that my father, Colleen, Yolanda, Jake, Renee's parents, and Mira are all Christian. Anissa, Ruth, Craig, Simon, Barbara, and myself are followers of the Goddess."

"Anissa is?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "It's another reason why the two of us hit it off."

"I'm happy for you both," she nodded.

"Thanks," he replied, not sure if he believed her sincerity, "Oh, in case you're wondering, everyone else on the island is either Atheist, which means they don't believe in any kind of religion, or Agnostic, which means they are undecided but are open to either religion. I would class my father as an Agnostic, but he would get so mad if I called him that."

"I think I might be Agnostic," Angela noted, "I don't really class myself in any religion…but I'm sure the Goddess is real enough…I still have dreams about her."

"She's speaking to you Angela, don't let her down," he said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Well, if it makes the followers of the Goddess happy, I'll make sure to my best," she smiled.

"Good…you know where each of the Sprites are located, right? Those colorful flowers?"

"Yes…"

"Just water them a few times and they'll come to life. Trust me, I know it sounds crazy but it will work."

"Okay, I will Gill," she smiled, "It's getting late, I better be heading home."

"Oh all right, good evening to you," he nodded, waving and turning to go home also.

When Angela arrived back home, she realized hadn't watered her crops all day and they were beginning to wilt. She hurried up and watered them and added fertilizer to bring them back to life.

The next morning, she was relieved to see that her plan had worked and decided to go ahead and plant a few more crops. She needed the extra money to make extra cash to pay for that barn she wanted to invest in. What she didn't expect was Jin showing up at the farm.

"Oh! Jin, what a pleasant surprise!" she smiled, partially lying. She was all sweaty and dirty from the farm work she had done, and would have preferred if he had seen her when she was clean.

"Angela…" he began, looking away from her.

There was a long pause. Jin wasn't sure how to say this to her. He had to take some time alone after leaving the Soufflé Farm yesterday to think about her, to think about the two of them as a couple, and to think about the future. He had been distressed for the past several nights when he couldn't get Angela's soft, warm, comforting embrace out of his mind. He would constantly space out at the clinic, almost getting nothing done. He would have to try and make it up in the evening, but was always too exhausted.

"Meet me…at the Tree on Brownie Ranch…"

"When? What time?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Um…this afternoon around 2PM…I'll be waiting. Don't be late."

"Oka-"

Before she could finish, Jin abruptly turned away from her and walked away without even saying goodbye.

Angela's heart sank. She dreaded that this would happen. It was like her mother had always told her: she was a "home wrecker". Why would anyone, especially a grown, 28 year old doctor, be interested in being with her?

Before Jin could turn around to see her, she quickly went inside of her house. She let herself fall to the ground.

"I thought you weren't like that," she cried softly, speaking to no one but her empty home, "I thought you cared…I was 'your Angela'…I was wrong. You were my 'Jin Jin', and I must be nothing to you!"

She let herself break into a few sobs, but after a moment she silenced herself and continued rambling.

"But…I will be strong. I won't be a second late to our meeting today…and I won't dare cry," she whimpered, hoping she would be strong enough, "What will be, will be. There are other fish in the sea."

Two P.M arrived, and Angela found her way to the Tree at Brownie Ranch. Jin was waiting for her, both of his hands in his pockets.

Angela braced herself. She came to her own conclusion that he was only amusing her feelings towards him, and didn't have any intention of taking things further than they already were. She didn't deserve to be loved by him, which was the meaning of the nightmare she had while at Jin's house. She began to wonder if she should have just gone home to her place that night.

"Angela," Jin said, walking towards her. He took her hands into his and held them.

"Hi." She commented, looking away from her.

"Angela," he repeated, in a more gentle, loving voice.

Angela didn't want to look up at him. She couldn't believe he was going out of his way to be a gentle as possible in their breakup.

"My Angela," he began, in an apologetic tone, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings this morning by walking away. I was going to tell you something this morning…"

"But you didn't," she finished his sentence, "Why put it off? You should have just gotten it over with."

"Yes, you're right."

Angela bit her lower lip, now it was getting even harder to hold back her tears.

"But, now I'll say it to you," he said, seriousness creeping into his voice, "I haven't been able to get you off of my mind for even a second the past few seasons. From the moment I met you, you left an impression with me."

"Yeah?" she asked, finally looking up at him. When she saw the expression in his face, she realized that he wasn't going to break up with her after all. In fact, it looked like something even more promising.

"I gave you that kiss…without your consent…and when I noticed you had feelings for me, I was taken aback. I wasn't sure what to do. Then…so many things happened…I finally realized. I love you."

Angela's eyes widened in shock, but then her face lit up with happiness.

"You don't have to say anything to me, for now," he said, "I'll give you as long as you need to think it over."

Angela nodded, still in a love-struck daze. Jin seemed to do that to her, a lot.

"Okay, in exchange for you not wanting my answer…can I ask for one favor?"

"Anything."

"I came up with a nickname for you…since you call me 'my Angela' I will call you, 'Jin Jin'."

Jin flinched, not liking the sound of his new nickname.

"Oh, come on. Do you have to call me that?" he protested.

Angela laughed generously.

"I don't find it very funny," he chuckled with her, "I haven't been called that since I was a boy."

"Jin Jin, my doctor of love!" she purred, blinking her eyes at him.

"Oh God…" he protested, mortified, "Fine. Agreed. But, do not call me that in public…please."

"Jin Jin, my dearest doctor of love!" she giggled, hugging him tightly.

He groaned, not believing he had agreed to this. He hugged her in return, and leaned in for a kiss. He broke the kiss after a few moments, and led Angela's face up to his.  
"Don't forget…two days…our date to the Firefly Festival."

"I wont," she smiled, wishing she could tell him that she loved him too. But, then again, she had never been in love before. She wouldn't know for sure. She was glad that her Jin was so wise in letting her decided when to give him her answer.

She became lost in Jin's kiss when he let his bangs brush up against her cheek.

As the two lovers kissed, Renee smiled from the distance. She felt slightly jealous watching the two of them having found such happiness. She only hoped that she could be as happy with Toby.


	11. Chapter 11: Firefly Festival

Toby and Renee were finally brave enough to go back to their little spot behind the waterfall. Carefully, they began to kiss one another.

"Toby…it's been so long…" Renee breathed, loving the feel of his rough, but gentle hands over her clothes.

"I know babe…I've just been out fishing a lot…" he said, rubbing his hands over her breasts, "And you know I can't come to your place to fish anymore. Your dad would charge at me like a mad cow!"

Renee laughed, moaning as he continued touching her. She could feel his member growing in size, and began to remember the first time they fooled around.

He had snuck over to Brownie Ranch for the first, and last, time at around midnight. She took him into the barn, and they began to kiss deeply. Despite his squinty eyes, there was something about his free-spirited attitude and love for fishing that just drove her wild. When the both of them had become naked, that's when her father walked in. Her body tensed up, remembering how angry he had been at both of them and how he threatened to tell Toby's father and the ship captain what had happened. After the dramatic ordeal, her mother lectured to her about "the birds and bees" for hours, and stated "That kind of activity is strictly for marriage!"

"What's wrong, Renee?" Toby asked, brining her back to the moment.

"Nothing, sweetie…" she said, helping him take off his pants.

"W-wait, Renee…" Toby said, not letting her finish what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Listen…I've been thinking about the advice you've been giving me lately…about how I shouldn't take so long in making decisions…and…I've decided…"

He took out a golden band out of his pocket, and held it up to Renee.

"I've had this in my pocket since I told Dad I was falling for you."

"Toby!" she gasped, "Are you proposing to me?!"

She withdrew from him, suddenly wanting to break down into tears.

"Y-y-you don't want to marry me?" he asked, deeply hurt. He felt his heart breaking slowly apart.

"No, I do want to marry you. I mean, yes I want to marry you!"

Toby's heart was put back together, and a big smile grew across his face.

"So, what's the problem?"

"My family would never give their blessing…" she cried in despair.

"Let's get married in a civil service by the mayor," he insisted, holding her hands in his, "We can run off to Toucan Island for a while! I've been saving up the money I've earned fishing…"

"Is that why I haven't been able to see you?"

"I've skipped my naps, worked double shifts, and even worked a few odd jobs around town to find the money," he proudly said.

"Oh Toby," she sighed, thrilled, "I love you!"

"I love you too, babe," he smiled at her softly.

Toby and Renee decided in that moment to visit the Town Hall to register for their civil service. Ellie was the only one at the desk, and she didn't seem occupied with much.

"Oh, hello you two…can I help you?" she smiled, admiring the two lovebirds.

"We're here to register for marriage," Toby grinned, pride outlined in his face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Oh! I see! Congratulations!"

"Um…but it's only going to be us there…" Renee softly added.

Ellie paused in her paperwork, and when she realized what Renee was implying she looked back up at them.

"Oh," she said in a deeper voice, "Right…so you need a civil service done?"

"Yes, please," Renee answered.

"Yeah, we can't afford the fees on the Church wedding anyway!" he chuckled, "All the money's gonna be spent on the honeymoon!"

"Oh, where's the honeymoon?" she inquired.

"It's a secret," Toby winked.

Ellie laughed, remembering what it was like to be young and in love. That is, until her fiancée' died from pneumonia. She decided not to let it bring her down as she continued filing the paperwork.

"So…as you know under our Mayor's law that if you're having a civil service and you're going out of town, the whereabouts of where you decide to travel to after the service is strictly confidential and will not be revealed unless you give us permission to do so here and now."

"No," Renee answered.  
"A-are you sure, babe?" Toby asked, surprised at Renee's immediate answer.

"Yes, I'll deal with my parent's reaction after our honeymoon…not before."

"My dad's not going to be impressed by that…but I guess he'll live," Toby chuckled. He knew his Dad had already given them his blessing, so he wasn't too worried.

"Another thing," Ellie added, "You two…have witnesses in mind, right?"

"Witnesses?" Toby asked, clueless.

Renee rolled her eyes, and then sighed.

"That's right. At any marriage ceremony, you have to have at least one witness for each person!"

"Oh, wow…" he trailed.

"Who can we trust that won't tell my family? My family knows almost everyone in town!"

"Hey how about Angela?" he grinned.

"Oh! Yeah, I can trust her with a secret! Great idea! How about your witness?"

"It'll be my Dad…he'll be standing up for us after your father, 'Big Bronco Bull', tries to kill me."

"He'll have to charge through me, first!" Renee giggled, "Which is something he simply wont do!"

"I love ya, babe," Toby smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too."

"Now… Ellie interrupted the two lovebirds, "I've arranged for your ceremony here in City Hall at 8AM. Is that fine? That's the earliest I can make it."

"That's fine…" Renee trailed. She wondered how she was going to pack her belongings and sneak them out of the house before her parents noticed. She would have to be awake in the dead of the night.

"Don't worry, Renee," Toby reassured her, "We'll make it work."

"I know," she smiled.

* * *

Angela was thrilled that she had finally bought a new barn to raise cows and other animals in. She didn't want to bother with a chicken coop; she knew the real money was from milking cows and making cheese and butter. She remembered the prices for eggs and butter in the General Store and knew the butter always sold for more.

As Angela did her farm work, Renee approached her.

"Good afternoon, Angela," she greeted, bowing.

"Oh hello, Renee. I haven't seen you for a while."  
"Yeah…" she trailed, "I…recently got engaged to Toby."

"Wow! Really?! Who proposed? You or him?"

"He did…"

"Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

"You see the thing is…we're having a civil ceremony…my parents don't exactly…know about this."

"O-Oh…" she said, her voice growing deeper, "Why not? Why wouldn't they approve of Toby?"

"They don't think he's good enough for me," Renee explained, "They would want me to marry someone like Luke. He's so obsessed with his axe and his skills…probably himself, too."

"Yeah, I got that impression too," Angela added, "And when I used to work in the bar, he would boss Kathy around and demand toast with mayonnaise 'of the highest quality' every single night he was there."

"What? Oh my God…" she trailed, "So…this is why I'm here though. I need you to be my witness for my marriage to Toby. It's the first day of Fall at 8AM. I leave for Toucan Island at around 9:30AM. My parents will be at Church that day, and won't be out of service until around 11AM. I feel so deceitful."

"You need to do what you have to do to be happy," Angela trailed, knowing all too well the guilt of leaving family behind, "Don't worry, the guilt wont be easy to deal with. But it's nothing compared to the pain of regret."

"Are you and Jin going to have to run away?"

"No…it's to do with my family back where I grew up…I had to kind of up and leave everyone. I was so miserable."

"Wow…I never would have thought."

"Well, perhaps another time I will tell you. It's too painful to talk about for now…"

"Oh, no. Don't worry. No rush," Renee insisted, shaking her head, "Thank you so much again Angela. Don't forget!"

"I won't forget, thank you Renee," she softly smiled.

Hours later, Angela had finished taking her bath in the hot springs and got dressed. When she climbed her way back down the path of rocks, she saw Jin sitting by the river.

"Jin!" she waved to him. She was pleasantly surprised that he was there.

He waved in return, smiling fondly at her.

"You bathe in the hot spring?"

"Well, I don't have a bathroom installed in my home…so yeah…"

"Oh…" he trailed, "We'll have to see about getting that for you someday."

"Yeah…but never mind,"

She joined him on their blanket when he reached his hand for hers. They continued to hold each other's hands as they watched the fireflies come to life.

Angela felt unusually relaxed tonight with Jin, especially after having her hot spring bath. She leaned herself close to Jin and adjusted herself to lie right onto his lap.

Jin was startled by how close she had suddenly gotten to him, but decided to say nothing about it. He secretly enjoyed feeling her head on his lap. Before he began to think of any perverse thoughts, he decided to make the mood less romantic and perhaps even less sexual.

"Did you know that fireflies make light from within their bodies using bioluminescence?"

"What?" Angela asked, not really paying attention.

"It's when the luciferin combines with oxygen…"

"Don't fireflies light up to attract mates?" she asked, remembering that key fact in her science class. She grinned when Jin started to get flustered.

"Um, yes, correct…they do," he answered.

"Do you think if I used biolu…whatever that was….I could light up too?" she giggled.

In a daring move, she nudged Jin to lie on his back as she crawled on top of him.

"A-Angela!" he blushed, furiously. He could no longer deny he was becoming aroused. He had promised himself he wouldn't let things get out of control, and now he was letting this situation unfold. She got on top of him, and began to straddle him. He loved it. He had only dared to have dirty, unspeakable fantasies about doing this with her. Now they were becoming reality.

"There's no one here but us, Jin Jin," she purred, rubbing her crotch against his. She took in sharp breath and felt herself growing hot and bothered. She had fantasied about doing this to his erection quite a few times, especially when she was lonely at night.

He was taking in sharp breaths as well, his body loving how he could feel her rubbing herself against his crotch. He couldn't believe that her dry humping him was making him want to take her viriginity tonight. He inwardly cursed himself, refusing to let his physical urges get the best of him.

Her humping became deeper, and even more suggestive to what she hinted at. He could feel the warmth from inbetween her legs now, and his member began to ache with desire.

"Angela, oh," he moaned, "Please stop that."

"You don't sound like you want me to stop," she grinned, rubbing herself deeper into him.

"Oh Angela…please…oh…" he wanted to be inside of her so badly now. Not where they were, he wanted to take her home and bed her. He wanted to give her a night to rememeber. But he knew it was too early in their relationship to get so serious. He was torn between to what his body clearly needed, and what his mind knew what they both needed. Nothing was making sense to him. He was ready to give in to defeat.

"You got it! Angela!" Kathy hollered from the distance. She roared into laughter while having a beer, or two, with Owen.

Angela blushed furiously and immediately rolled away from Jin. He sat up and ripped off his jacket to hid his arousal, looking irritated at Angela.

"Um…I'm sorry…" she managed to utter.

He decided to say nothing, he didn't want to hurt her feelings until he had calmed down from his embarassment. In all of his life, he had never been caught doing anything inappropriate in public until tonight. With his late wife, he had been careful about when and where they fooled around. Perhaps his older age clouded his judgement.

"Hey if y'all need us to get y'all a room tonight…"

"No! It's fine!" she shouted, not wanting to make their situation worse, "Just…um…nothing to see here!"

She could hear Kathy and Owen chuckling freely at their expense, and she wondered what had possesed her to act so daring. She could tell Jin was furious and extremlely mortified. She inwardly cursed to herself, she knew she had really messed up in her carelessness.

She was relieved when Jin didn't push her hand away from him. They sat in silence, watching the fireflies and acted like nothing had happened.

Jin started to shiver, and he let go of her hand to put his jacket back on. It was getting chilly, and when she realized this she started to shiver as well.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, gently.

"A-a little…" she sheepishly replied.

He opened his jacket and offered for her to cuddle with him.

"I didn't take out as many medical supplies tonight, so the coat wouldn't be as heavy. You shouldn't feel too much weight…"

As he rambled to her, he wrapped his jacket and arms around her and realized she actually was quite cold. He let her lean into him, coaxing her to move even closer into his body when she suddenly acted shy. He laughed softly.

"Angela, after what just happened moments ago you should be the furthest from shy…"

"S-sorry," she commented, leaning her rear closer to his crotch. She purposely did it to see how he would react. She couldn't help feeling a small smile grow across her face.

"J-just…" he stuttered, leaning her rear just an inch further away and leading her back towards his chest, "There. Are you comfortable?"

"Very, thank you Jin Jin," she purred, loving the scent of his green tea and…a lemon scent. Perhaps he had changed up his cologne for tonight.

"Do I smell good?" he asked, smiling gently at her.

"Always, Jin. It's one of the things I…lo…like about you…"

There was a long pause. Both of them knew that she had meant to say "love", and not "like". Jin was so unsure. Did Angela really love him? She was so young and wasn't sure if he knew that she knew what love was. Perhaps they were simply infatuated with each other, but he remembered their converstation on the beach that night, and knew she cared about him as a person too. Instead of going further into deep thought, he brought himself back to the moment.

"You know, I'll have to keep in mind that you need a hot bath before," he cleared his throat, a light laughter emitting from him, "You need a hot bath before I could have a chance of getting lucky. That is, if I wanted to."

She blushed, knowing that what he was saying was right. Perhaps that was a "turn-on" for her, having a nice relaxing bath.

"You seemed to want it…" she noted.

"Well I…" he began, blushing, "I don't want to rush things. I need things calculated and presisce, that's just how I am."

"Could I say something selfish, and tell you that I don't think we've been taking our time with anything?" she said, annoyance outlined in her voice.

Jin stiffened up, and motioned for her to get up. He quickly dusted himself off, lending his jacket to her.

"I don't want you to catch a cold…"

"What about you, Jin?"

"Well, I'll take care of myself…" he said, almost coldly.

"Jin…I didn't mean to make you upset," she began, reaching her hand for his arm. He stiffened up again, tempted to push her hands away. Before he could, she caught the hint and let go of him.

He realized moments later that he was upset because she was exactly right. He was being a hypocrite, and he didn't want that for either one of them.

"You know, when I had been waiting out here for you…I realized what you just said as well."

She looked up to him, not sure what he meant.

"Well…what I mean is," he paused, adjusting his glasses, "I think you're right. It seems like yesterday we met in the Spring, and now we're nearly in the Fall and…"

"Some things just aren't always 'calculated'," she sighed, "Not everything needs a complicated procedure. Especially something that's so simple and clear."

"You think we're a relationship that's 'simple and clear'?" he asked her.

"Why, don't you think so?" she asked, now getting irritated herself.

He knew he was treading in dangerous waters now, he didn't want to upset her. In fact, he didn't even want to have an argument. Perhaps she was right and he just needed to loosen up.

"Angela..." he began, holding her hands, "When it comes to us…well…in…whatever aspect…I won't make all of the decisions anymore. We both should make decisions, like the decision we made tonight to go on this date and for you to get on top of…"

He cleared his throat, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"Anyway, I think you're right. Sometimes things can't be calculated, they just…happen."

She leaned up to him and kissed him. That was nearly the exact answer she wanted to hear from him. Their tounges interlocked with one another and she began to cling onto his hair.

"Mm…" he flinched, leading her hands behind his neck instead. She oblidged and left her hands around his neck. She felt Jin shivering and abrubtly ended their kiss.

"Can I come over, to your place again? I love it there…" she batted her soft, big eyes at him to seal the deal.

"Alright, if that's what you want my Angela…"

He kissed her softly on the lips for more than a few seconds, then let go and kissed her on the top of her forehead, then held her hand as he led the way to his home.


	12. Chapter 12: He Takes Her Home

Jin opened the door and allowed Angela to enter the house first. She tried to fiddle with his heavy jacket, as he closed the door behind them. He gently helped her take the jacket off, and then proceeded to hang it up.

"You can take your shoes off here…like before," he noted.

As she took off her boots, she looked around and realized that his housed looked exactly the same as it had done before. He kept a nice, clean, fresh smelling, and tidy home. How he found the time to do this baffled her. What she hadn't noticed last time, though, was the crib inside of his room. She quickly looked away, realizing that it was probably from when he was married to his late wife. She realized that perhaps she was the one taking things too quickly, especially for a man who had lost his wife not too long ago. She went and sat over on the couch in his living room.

"Oh, I've been meaning to get that moved…" he commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, the crib in my room…"

"Oh! I didn't even notice!" she lied.

"But, weren't you just looking at it?" he asked, not sure why she was lying to him.

"No…" she continued, trying to convince him, shaking her head, "No, not at all. I was just looking around. You have lovely decorating here!"

"Hmm…" he said, not believing her in the slightest. Perhaps she had jumped to her own conclusions about the crib being there, and decided not to press the issue. He just hoped that Angela didn't think that he was "baby crazy", and wanted children with her. It was far too soon to even consider that.

He went over and dimmed the lights slightly, making both of them feel more tension than ever.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said, "How about some purple tea?"

"Yes, I can get that for you…" he smiled, remembered he had given her that to relax her on the first day she had started to work at the clinic. He needed something to relax himself also.

He went to the fridge and prepared two cups of hot purple herb tea. When he finished, he put them on a serving tray and joined Angela on the couch. He put his arm around her, kissing her on top of her forehead.

"Jin! You're freezing!"

"I keep my house cozy, and now I have a warm cup of tea. I'll be warm soon enough," he smiled, not wanting her to worry.

"Well, okay…"

They both took their cups of tea and began to drink them. They said nothing as they sat together, wondering when either one of them would say or do anything.

Angela had finished her tea before Jin, and she sat it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Jin," she began, "If you're not ready to fully love me, you don't have to rush yourself for my sake."

"Hmm?" he asked, setting his cup down, "What do you mean?"

"Well…" she trailed, "Something in me just feels like…the pain of losing someone you love…it's something you just can't heal from in a short amount of time…"

"Well yes, that's true," he admitted, "I loved my late wife very much. In fact, I shouldn't even speak in past tense…I always will love her."

Angela nodded, urging him to continue.

"How and when she died…well," he paused, "You see...I know you saw that crib in my room. And the reason why its there is because...my wife...before we were able to conceive...she passed away."

She covered her mouth, looking away from him, not even being able to fathom how Jin felt while in the hospital trying to save his wife's life.

"Oh my God…" she cried, tearing up once again.

He rubbed her shoulders, offering to hug her. It was painful for him to reopen his wounds, and seeing Angela cry for him made him hurt all the more.

"It was horrible for me to witness. I did all I could to save her though, and it's taken two years to come to that conclusion. But in the fresh moment when I lost her…I just…put the entire blame on me."

"That's nothing!" she protested, "Jin, I can't do this to you…"

"Angela," he began, tears of his own forming in his eyes, "You meant what you said that night on the beach, right?"

"Of course, now more than ever," she cried, feeling Jin's pain.

"Well, now you're the light in my life. No one could take the place of my late wife, but you're the key to my pain being healed. I may have greatly lost, but now I have found a new love, in you. Be with me."

"I love you too Jin!" she cried, enveloping herself into his arms, "I'm yours forever!"

Their kisses and tears intertwined with one another as he put his mouth onto hers and passionately kissed her. He broke the kiss off temporarily, and picked her up from underneath. She gasped, surprised at what was happening. He took her to his bed, and laid her down gently on her back. He turned away from her and went to dim the lights even further. Now her heart started to beat quickly, as she watched Jin approach her. He took off his glasses off of his neck, and set them on a nightstand nearby. Next, he untied the ribbon tying the back of his hair, revealing his long and glossy locks of black hair.

She was awestruck when he had taken his hair out of his ponytail and brought her back to the day she met him. His hair was so gorgeous, and even back then she wanted to run her hands through it and feel how silky and smooth it was.

He joined her in bed and crawled on top of her. Not wanting to put his full weight on her, he leaned himself to the side slightly as he began to kiss her. This time, he didn't protest when she clung onto his locks. She moaned in his mouth, clearly enjoying the feel of his hair in her fingertips. He rolled to his side to lay beside her, and she eagerly followed him. He never wanted to stop kissing her, and wrapped his arms and legs around her to show this. When both of them began to run out of breath, their lips becoming chapped, he gently licked, kissed, and suckled down her neck. The curiosity of exploring her body finally got the best of him.

She started to rub her hands over herself, something she did on lonely nights while thinking of him. She was startled when he took her hand and stopped what she was doing.

"Allow me," he said, traveling downward. She shivered and softly moaned while he kissed her down her clothed body. He started in the middle of her chest, over her heart, down to her stomach, and then he used his hands to motion her to move further up on the bed. She obliged, not daring to say or think what she thought he was going to do next.

He adjusted and moved her so he could assume a comfortable position. Before pulling down her shorts, he looked up at her, "May I?"

She nodded, giving him permission. He slid down her shorts, and then he gently touched over her panties with his thumb. He could hear Angela whimpering, begging him to continue his touch. He pressed deeper into her panties and felt a tiny squirt of her lubrication. He knew in that moment, if she weren't a virgin, he would mount her and make love to her there and now. However, if he was going to make this a memorable night, he wanted to make sure to spend hours pleasuring her. It had been two years since he had done anything sexual, but knew that once he started tonight he would surely remember.


	13. Chapter 13: No Shame

He slipped off her panties, slowly. She breathed in and let herself sigh, wondering what in the world he thought of her untamed flower.

"Forgive me, my Angela," Jin said.

He put his arms around her legs and drew her closer to him, "I have no shame."

With that, he pressed his face against her flower and began to generously lick, suckle, and kiss it.

"J-Jin!" she breathed, never feeling so much arousal near her flower before.

"Relax," he coaxed her, pulling his face briefly away from her dripping flower. He wanted to suck all of her honey into his mouth; he loved the taste of her. He rubbed his fingers over her while rubbing her legs to help her relax more. He fought back the urge to penetrate her with his fingers, but before long he felt himself creeping inside with two fingers. She flinched in pain, becoming tense again. He immediately withdrew, shushing her softly and apologizing. He focused on kissing and licking her instead.

Her moaning became louder as she focused on the feeling of his tongue inside of her, forgetting the brief pain from moments ago. When she felt Jin stop, she tried to get her breathing under control but once he pressed his mouth back onto her she became even more hot and bothered. He was merciless licking her in a certain spot, and it drove her insane.

"Jin, please stop I'm…"

He put his face up, his breathing becoming harder to control as well.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop," he slyly grinned. He went back in and resumed what he was doing.

She groaned, realizing she couldn't deny it.

"I'll take a break though, to relax you more," he said, easing up, "You're so tense."

"I have to…go to the bathroom…" she said, almost in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry…" he trailed, "I'll be waiting for you here…"

"Okay," she blushed, mortified that she had to interrupt their passions for a bathroom break. She moved over to the other side of his bed and quickly disappeared into his bathroom.

She sat down and went as quickly as she could, the pressure building up in her releasing as she relieved herself. Nevertheless, she still felt heavy tension. Part of her wanted to give herself to him so badly…but knew he was right in how painful it was going to be. She was glad to know that he wasn't the type to rush. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands with some lavender soap, which she knew was a relaxant. She supposed when he came home after a long day at the clinic, his home was a relaxing haven. Every scent, theme, and even his soap had at least one item with something relaxing included. She wished she could say the same about her home. Half the time, she didn't even want to be there. She only used her home to cook tea for herself and Jin everyday, sleeping, and maybe to eat breakfast. Whenever she spent too long in her home, alone, she would think of the family she left behind and grow into a deep depression.

She knew she was going to have to tell Jin someday, but decided that she would wait until he asked her. She still felt bad that he had revealed the painful secrets of his past to her, while she didn't reveal anything. She opened the bathroom door and went back into his bedroom, only to find that he had dozed off on the bed. He had managed to take off his shirt and socks, but still had his pants

She smiled, laughing slightly while she crept over to the bed. She snuggled next to him and rubbed her hands over his chest.

Jin jolted awake, not recognizing the touch on his bare chest. When he came to his senses and looked beside him, he realized it was only Angela.

"Are my hands…rough?" she frowned.

"No, I just didn't…recognize them..."

"You must be exhausted…" she commented, rubbing her hands gently over his face, "Have you had much sleep?"

"I haven't had much sleep lately," he admitted, "I've gotten very far behind with work at the clinic. Irene is very upset with me and I've promised…"

"Oh Jin Jin," she coaxed, ignoring Jin's negative reaction to his nickname, "Do you need my help at all? I can skip the mines for a week and help out at the clinic seven days again."

"It's confidential medical records…"

"Anything else?"

"Well," he began, feeling drowsy again, "Um…only if you want to come over. Irene can find something for you to do, surely, that I haven't been able to yet."

"Oh Jin," she purred, kissing him gently, "You should have told me that you're so tired…"

"I am tired, but…" he sighed, "I need…"

She began to run her hands down his stomach, silencing him. She then gently reached for his member, surprised at how warm it felt to her touch.

"You need, this?" she asked him, wanting him to tell her.

He didn't say anything, but she noted that his breathing grew faster and uneven. When she felt him become aroused in her hand, she knew the answer to her question.

"May I?" she asked him, trying to be seductive about it.

"Yes," he said, giving her permission.

She had never done this before, so she started by crawling on top of him. He moaned softly in her mouth as she kissed him. Their soft kisses grew more passionate, and both of them were breathing heavily and their kisses were becoming wet and sticky. They both felt the sexual chemistry grow more and more apparant. She felt her nipples inside of her shirt become rock hard when she rubbed her bare crotch near his. The only separating them was his cloth pants. She humped him like she had done near the river, and he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Angela please stop..." he begged her, "I..."

She moved slightly lower on his body and tried to tug his pants off. He helped her by untying the drawstring, allowing her to slide them off. She lifted herself up and when his pants fell off, so did his briefs. She blushed furiously, not sure where to start. She decided to continue to touch and rub various sections, which he responded very well to. He began to tense up as she rubbed his inner thighs like he had done for her.

"Relax," she smiled, realizing how frustrating it must have been for Jin to relax her earlier.

"It's just…I…" he couldn't finish his sentence as she continued to rub him. Her soft, gentle fingers felt so wonderful against him. He was using all the willpower he could to hold back his climax. It had been so long since he felt anyone beside himself touch him there, let alone being orally pleasured. It felt so amazing to him, but he knew he was more out of practice than he had originally thought.

She felt him grow even harder underneath her grasp, and brought her mouth into the action. He kept himself very well groomed, so she had no troubles licking and sucking on him.

His moaning and breathing became shorter as she continued to pleasure his member. He never imagined how amazingly good it would feel to simply be pleasured by her, he could only imagine what it was like inside of her.

She heard him moan and nearly cry out as she felt his member release his seed inside of her mouth. It startled her, but she managed to swallow it. She took her mouth off of his member and crawled back onto the bed to snuggle next to him.

"You're relaxed now," she noted.

He couldn't reply, loving the feeling that overcame his body after his climax.

She rubbed his chest, gently wrapping her leg around him.

"I…" he began, "I…will make this up to you…"

"What are you talking about? What you did to me earlier was…" she softly moaned.

The thought of him pleasuring her in between her legs made her aroused.

"I'll have to do that for you again," he smiled, proud of himself. He yawned, growing even drowsier than earlier.

"Good night Jin…" she whispered, kissing him gently on the mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered, falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Irene Knows

Angela awoke the next morning, with Jin still by her side. She kissed him to wish him "good morning", and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he mumbled, still half-asleep. He closed his eyes, still feeling drowsy.

"Good morning," she chimed, kissing him again. He smiled as he felt her cuddling next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands through her hair.

His smile faded when he abruptly sat up, checking his alarm clock. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to go into work.

His eyes widened in horror, and he quickly pulled up his pants to get dressed. He ran through his dresser as fast as he could to retrieve fresh clothes, snatched his glasses off of the bed rest, and hurried into the bathroom.

Angela crawled over to where his alarm clock was and nearly fell off of the bed when she read what time it was. It was 11AM. Jin was due into the clinic nearly three hours ago.

"Irene's going to have my head!" he snapped, storming out of the bathroom fully dressed. The only thing missing was his jacket by the front door. He couldn't believe he had slept in so late and had gotten so far behind schedule.

"Should I…?"

"No, Irene will know the reason why I'm late if you come in today," he answered before she had a chance to finish, "I'll…say I was feeling sick this morning and lost track of time. I'll make up something!"

"Are you…"

"Yes, I'm positive!" he snapped, rushing around to finish getting ready.

"Don't be so snappy with me!" she frowned, annoyed with him, "It's not my fault you're running late!"

He looked over to her, and then looked away. He shook his head and started laughing, grinning.

"A-are you saying it's my fault?!" she snapped, "W-what gives you the right?!"

"I haven't had such a deep, sound sleep for a while."

"Have Irene give you more time off work then!"

"Not after this, she wont," he replied, "Now…I better get going before lunch hour arrives,"

"You want me to stop by to give you your tea, later?"

"I-If you have time," he answered, "I've gotta go now…"

With that, he opened the front door and shut it firmly, walking as fast as he could towards town.

* * *

"Jin!" Irene exclaimed as he entered the clinic, "What's gotten into your head?!"

"I'm so very sorry grandmother," he apologized, bowing to her at least three times.

"I've had to reschedule at least three appointments!"

"I'm very sorry, it wont happen again," he apologized, bowing several more times over.

"Are you alright?" she asked, calming down slightly.

"I'm fine…I was just sick this morning….and I lost track of time."

"Didn't you have that date with Angela last night?" she asked, suspicious.

"Um…yes, but she went home at around 11AM last night…"

"You mean…11PM last night, Jin?"

He blushed, realizing he had been caught in his lie.

"Kathy told me…she saw the two of you last night by the river…"

"W-what?" he asked, blushing even more furiously, "What else did she tell you?"

Irene let out a laugh.

"You may be older than you once were, but that doesn't mean you still aren't a young man!" she chuckled.

He couldn't help but grow hot, uncomfortable, and flustered wondering what in the world Kathy had told his grandmother. She had definitely told her enough.

"Now, I'm just finishing the processing of a test she took this morning…" she continued, "But Jin…"

"Yes grandmother?"

"Don't…let me see Angela coming into the office anytime soon for a test in the morning…. at least, before you're married to the girl."

Jin remembered that "tests in the morning" were only done for pregnancy tests. He took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh.

"Uh…yes, that's not a problem grandmother, I assure you."

He realized that it was a blessing in disguise that he had fallen asleep in the middle of his foreplay with Angela. If he had had sex with her, he would have done so without any protection. He made a mental note to stock up on a few of the lambskin condoms from the clinic. He wasn't sure if Angela was allergic to latex, and didn't want to find out the hard way.

He cleared his throat, "Now, let me try and catch up on what was-"

"You'll never finish it today. You're at least three days behind as it is."

He sighed, not being able to argue with his grandmother about it.

At around four o'clock in the afternoon, Jin decided to peak outside of his office when he thought he heard Angela's voice speaking with Irene. Jin smiled when he saw that it was her.

"Thank you so much, Angela," Irene smiled, flattered she was given some fresh hot tea, "This is just what I needed."

"I tried some red herb today mixed with purple," Angela smiled.

"It's lovely dear, thank you very much," she thanked her again.

"It's the least I could do after Jin arrived so late. I'm sure you've been under a lot of stress today."

Jin joined her side and gave her hand a squeeze after she had said that. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, which made her smile gently.

"Oh, I'll let it slide this one time," she smiled, arching an eyebrow at both of them, "Jin will have to start setting his alarm clocks again with the sleepovers you two will be having!"

Angela looked at Jin, alarmed.

"I-It wasn't me who told!" he laughed, "Blame Kathy."

"Oh…I'm having words with her tonight…" she thought to herself, not daring to speak it aloud.

* * *

Angela entered the Sundae Inn, deciding to work the first night shift she had done for nearly an entire season. She waved to Kathy, but then gave her a pout.

"Hey sourpuss, what's your deal?" Kathy asked, cleaning the tables.

"Hey, why did you rat me and Jin out to Irene?!" she grinned, not being able to stay annoyed with her when she saw her friend's smile.

"Hey girl, it's like I tell it!" she roared into laughter, "All I told Irene was that you were straddling her grandson by the river and she shut her mouth!"

Angela's mouth dropped open, grinning.

"You didn't!"

"I sure did!"

She squealed, playfully wringing her hands around Kathy's neck.

"I could kill you!"

The two girls laughed, not caring about the embarrassment anymore. It didn't matter if Irene knew that Jin and her and grown more serious, it was to be expected. If she were to become part of Jin's family, she would have to become intimate with him at some point.

The hours flew by and before she knew it, the night shift had ended. Owen and Kathy's father were absent from the bar the entire evening, which surprised her. Kathy had mentioned something about her father being out of town until the winter season, but mentioned nothing about Owen. As the two girls closed shop, she decided to bring up the question with Kathy.

"Kathy, is Owen out of town, too?" she asked.

There was a silence. Kathy didn't speak a word in response to her question. She grew suspicious, knowing that Kathy and Owen had been dating for quite a while on and off.

"Did… he breakup with you?"

"I'll explain outside if ya want…"

"Of course, if that's more comfortable."

They finished cleaning then said goodnight to everyone.

"You want me to walk with ya home?" Kathy asked Angela as they closed the door to the Sundae Inn behind them.

"Sure, thank you," she smiled back to her friend.

"While we're walkin'," Kathy began, "I'll tell you what happened."

"Okay…"

She sighed, not knowing where to start.

"Well ya see, Owen and I are 'off' again. This time, I wasn't the one to try and push him away."

"Oh," she commented.

"I finally accepted that I do deserve to be loved, that I do deserve him. We deserve each other. But, he told me…" she teared up, playing with her hair, "He told me that he's got 'soul searching' to do. He's not sure if he's 'ready' to love me fully…he slept with me at my place! Now he's not sure if he's 'ready' to love me?! I don't buy that!"

"Oh, Kathy," she comforted her, stopping to give her a comforting hug, "I'm sure he'll come around. You two are made for each other."

"You think so?" she sniffled, "I hope so."

"I've learned through experience…"

"Was there somebody before the doctor?" she asked, curious.

"No…there wasn't actually. He's my first…and only love…"

"Don't jinx it," she said.

"I don't believe in jinxing," she replied, crossing her arms.

"I'm just sayin'…I'm speaking through experience," Kathy said.

"Anyway…you have to talk to him…Let me know how it goes…"

"See ya around! Don't be a stranger at the bar!" she waved, walking back to her place.


	15. Chapter 15: Magic of Blue Feathers

Jin knew this day at the office was going to be tough. Irene had booked twice as many doctor's appointments than usual, due to his rescheduled appointments and new ones. However, he didn't know that his grandmother would be lecturing him about settling down with his girlfriend. When she would ask him questions about it, he would ignore them and try to act like he hadn't heard her. Finally, he reached a breaking point.

"…So have you considered what I've said?" she nagged.

"Grandmother, if and when I propose to Angela…it will be in my timeframe."

"Oh Jin, she may give up by then!" she urged, "There's only four seasons in a year!"

"Grandmother…please," he sighed, growing irritated. He adjusted his glasses and tied the ribbon in the back of his hair tighter.

"She's such a sweet girl, and now that you're taking her home with you every Monday-"

"That's none of your concern either, grandmother," he replied, irritation growing more prevalent in his voice, "I'm sorry, but please mind your own business!"

"I'd like to have a grandchild before I pass on! I'm an old woman!"

Jin stopped what he was doing and put his hands over his head in frustration. She hadn't said that line since he had been married to his late wife. A wave of indescribable emotions over swept him. He stood up from his desk, deciding to clear his head.

"I…am going to take a break. The work can wait."

"Jin I'm not trying to-"

"Just…" he paused, not looking in her direction, "I'll be back in a while. Forgive me."

Without as much as another breath, he managed to exit the clinic.

He didn't expect to run into Anissa, who was standing near the park bench.

"Oh!" she gasped, startled, "…Doctor Jin. It's a pleasure seeing you."

"Hello, Anissa," he managed to smile at her, "I'm just taking a quick break…"

"Mind if I join you?"

He hesitated, not sure if he should oblige.

"Hey Doctor! You came outside to greet me?!" Luke grinned, waving at him, "You must be eager to get the checkup over with! You probably already know my cholesterol still sucks, I'm still taking in way too much mayonnaise fat-"

"Yes Luke, you should keep personal medical information like that to yourself…" he sighed, shaking his head, "I never get a break…"

"If you'd like, I can invite you and your girlfriend to dinner at my place tonight," she smiled, offering what appeared to be an "olive branch" to make peace, "I think Angela and I got off on the wrong foot…"

"Perhaps another time," Jin said, "I'll definitely run that by Angela. I think she had plans for tomorrow morning, she was mum about what."

"Hope she isn't cheating," she only partially joked, smiling.

"No, I know she wouldn't," he answered, one hundred percent sure of this, "Now if you'll excuse us…"

With that, he motioned for Luke to follow him back inside of the clinic.

Around twenty minutes later, Jin had finished Luke's basic evaluation. His blood pressure had grown worse, somehow. He suspected it had to do with his late night binges of mayonnaise and bread that Angela had mentioned to him. Luke was a borderline diabetic, and it irritated him to the point of no return that he sat idly and did nothing to change his behavior. He was convinced that Luke did it for kicks, but it wasn't worth the cost of his health.

"Luke…" he began, "We're going to have to run some tests for you. I fear that your health has grown worse since the beginning of the year."

Luke's smile was immediately erased from his face.

"H-how bad are we talkin' about?" he smiled, trying to make light of the situation, "It can't be that bad, I'm young!"

He flashed a harsh look towards Luke, which made him sulk like a puppy.

"You are under a high risk of developing diabetes, similar to your father," Jin explained, irritated, "It doesn't matter what age you are. Certain conditions can develop at any age, from one years old to one-hundred years old."

"S-sorry," he replied, almost whispering.

"You are susceptible to anything, as of now, from diabetes, to becoming overweight or obese, to heart problems…yet you did nothing to change your eating habits. Your diet, as you said, consists of bread and excessive amounts of mayonnaise…correct?"

"Uh…yeah…" he trailed, "It's all I enjoy eating…"

"Well unfortunately, you should have tried a bit harder to try and eat healthier," he continued, "I can't help you unless you help yourself."

"Listen, I came here to get a checkup…not a lecture," he argued, growing hurt and irritated at the same time, "I'm young, I don't care what you say. I don't have to worry about my diet and everything. If I get like my dad, I get like my dad. That's the way it is."

"Do you want me to run the tests then?" he asked his patient, while reading his medical notes, trying to calm down, "Or are you basically saying you would prefer you do not take them? It's up to you. We can't force you."

"What tests are you taking on me?"

"Well…" he continued, not taking his eyes off of the medical notes he had written for Luke, "I need to take a blood test, which will require a sampling from your finger. From there, I can test your cholesterol levels and blood sugar…all those carbohydrates and fats going into your system can't be any good for you. Some is okay, but not in the excessive amount you have been consuming them."

"O-okay…"

"Other than that…that will do for today. We close in around three hours so you'll have to come back for a follow-up."

"Okay…"

Jin got up from his chair and went to get the equipment for the blood test.

A few hours later, his last appointment arrived. It was a beautiful, exotic woman named Selena.

"Hello Selena, I'm Doctor Jin," he greeted her, shaking her hand, "Are you new to Waffle Island?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, an exotic tone of voice escaping her, "I just moved from Toucan Island a week ago."

"Ah," he said, "Are you enjoying it so far?"

"Eh, it beats having the same weather twenty-four seven…"

"Yeah, I can imagine," he commented, "Now…tell me your symptoms."

"Well I've been getting the chills, fever, and I'm feeling depressed…"

"You sound homesick, with a bad case of the flu," he diagnosed. He was relieved that his last appointment was his easiest, "Let me take your temperature."

He put an ear thermometer in her ear, letting the button scan her temperature. She let out a rough cough, covering her mouth. He was thankful he had taken his daily cup of his three herbs tea. It was unbelievably strong, but he drank it to keep his immune system high.

"How long have you had your cough for?"

"Just started a few days ago…"

"Alright," he continued, "I'll have Irene give you the proper medications…"

He scribbled down his prescription note and handed it to her.

"Just hand this to Irene, and she'll give you what you need at the front desk."

"Thank you, doctor," she said, turning away to continue coughing.

"Come back if your symptoms get worse," he added.

"I will," she replied.

* * *

Angela rolled out bed the next morning, right on time. It was six A.M., and she knew she had to meet Renee at City Hall to be her witness at her wedding. She couldn't believe that Renee was running off to marry Toby. In fact, she was still trying to convince herself that she had successfully disappeared from her family's life. Instead of letting herself fall into a depression, she decided to focus on getting ready. She splashed on some perfume that Jin had made for her. It was green tea with honey. Was there anything that Jin wasn't talented at?

As she stepped outside of her home to get a head start on her farm work, the mayor of Waffle Island was waiting for her.

"Oh, hello Mister Mayor," she greeted.

"Angela, I'm here for a few reasons today," he began, cutting right to the chase, "One…is that I am extremely thankful you have resurrected the first sprite of the Harvest Goddess. This morning I saw the first rainbow I have seen in years!"

"Sure, I only did what the sprite told me…" she smiled, proud of herself.

"Oh, but that time you put into it..."

"It's no trouble…" she smiled, feeling glad to be part of a good cause.

"Oh and also…I'm here because…well first let me ask you a question."

"Okay?" she asked, getting defensive.

"Oh well just that…now that it's Fall season…and with the marriage of Renee and Toby today-"

"Who told you?" she asked, worry growing in her face.

"O-hoh, don't worry Angela," he chuckled, "I understand Renee's reasoning for her private ceremony. Word travels fast around here. Plus, I'm the mayor. I know everything that goes on in my town."

"Everything?" she asked, wondering if he really meant what he said literally.

"Everything," He repeated, more serious. He broke out into another chuckle and grinned at her.

She laughed nervously, not sure what to think.

"Now Angela…do you have someone in mind for say…marriage?" he eagerly took her hands into his, in a friendly and enthusiastic manner. She hesitated, but then allowed the mayor to continue holding her hands. She supposed the mayor's family saw nothing wrong with hand-to-hand contact, even with acquaintances.

She paused for a long time. She closed her eyes and thought of her "Jin Jin". She thought of all the times he caressed her a night, what she observed when he took care of his patients, how he gave her amazing oral sex, and how he confessed his love for her.

"Yes, I do, actually," she finally answered.

"It's Doctor Jin, right?" he grinned.

"How…I mean…well of course you know…"

He chuckled, letting go of her hands.

"How exciting…I love weddings and marriage…"

"W-well it hasn't gotten to that point, yet," she added, blushing, "In fact…I don't even have a ring."

"Oh well, traditionally we don't give rings in any case," he smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"I was about to tell you," be began to explain, "Starting in the Fall, which is now, it is Striking Bluebird season. What we tend to do, in terms of proposing…traditionally…is to give a bright blue feather to a potential mate. I proposed to my late wife with both the feather and a ring…but the ring is absolutely not required. Ruth proposed to Craig using the feather…Cain proposed to Hanna with both as I did…Dale proposed to his late wife with just the feather…and so on!"

"So…it doesn't have to be the man?"

"No! Angela…if you find a bright feather…why don't you use it to propose to Jin?"

Her heart raced. The dreamy half of her wanted to propose, envisioning a "dream day wedding" with the bells ringing above the chapel with her silky white dress and her bridesmaids Kathy and Renee. The realistic half of her knew that the chance of Jin agreeing to her proposal was low. How could he agree to marry her, a young and naive eighteen-year-old woman?

"Well…I'll let you decide on that," the mayor concluded, "Just wanted to let you know. I'll see you around town! Don't be a stranger!" he grinned, waving to her.

"I won't, thank you so much Mister Mayor!" she bowed to him, truly appreciative.

It was 7:35A.M when Angela arrived at the Town Hall. She knocked on the door, and from behind the door appeared Renee. She wore a light, yellow dress with a white cloth tied in the back of her hair.

"Oh, Renee, you look gorgeous!" she nearly squealed, hugging her friend.

"Hey Angela! You're behind the scandal too!" an unexpected voice bolstered.

"K-Kathy?!"

"Yep, sure is!" she grinned, "Renee told me what was happenin' while I was horseback riding on the Ranch. I helped her take her stuff to 'On The Hook' so when she takes off for her honeymoon, she wouldn't have to worry."

"Wow," she said, "Where are you going?"

"Toucan Island…" she blushed, "It's going to be such a warm, romantic autumn."

"You look so lovely, did Kathy fix you up?"

"No, I did this myself." She smiled, "I'm wearing one of my favorite church dresses…I lied and told my parents I was going to the clinic this morning because I was feeling ill. I brought my dress with me, and changed and got ready when I got here with Kathy."

"Doctor Jin's going to love that…" she joked, "Having to explain to your parents there never was an appointment!"

"Oh…it's like you said Angela! I have to do what makes me…and Toby and I…'us', happy…"

"Yes, that's true…" she trailed.

Ellie interrupted the three women and motioned for them to come upstairs.

"Where is he?" Renee anxiously whimpered, seeing on the clock overhead that it was 8 A.M, with no signs of Toby in sight.

"Well knowing him…he probably overslept…" Kathy commented.

"Of all days to oversleep!" Angela protested, "Don't worry Renee, he'll be here soon. He wouldn't stand you up!"

"I'll kill him if we went through all this trouble for nothing!" Kathy growled under her breath.

Renee began to tear up, terrified that he had forgotten about today, that he had gone out fishing and fallen asleep in a long nap. If her parents found out what she was trying to do today, they would never allow her outside of the Ranch, ever again. Worst of all, they would most likely resume trying to play matchmaker and try to bring her together with Luke.

Everyone heard a loud thumping noise from downstairs, and then heard a distinct voice say, "Toby, pull yourself together son!"

"He's here!" Renee whispered, overjoyed. Tears of joy began forming in her eyes as she looked excitedly at everyone.

"Shhh…" Angela comforted her, "Don't ruin your makeup."

She giggled, knowing her friend was right. She quickly regained her composure.

As was to be expected from him, Toby wore the exact same thing he wore everyday minus his hat and fishing gear.

"Y-you look amazing…" Toby reveled, not expecting Renee to be dressed as nicely as she was.

"Thank you," she blushed, not caring that Toby was informally dressed.

Ellie began the ceremony, and everyone watched in awe over the romantic atmosphere that blossomed.

"We are gathered here today for the civil union and marriage of Toby and Renee," she began, looking at everyone in the room, "On this first day of autumn. Toby, since you have proposed with a ring…please prepare the ring."

Toby took the ring out of his pocket. His father, Ozzie, sighed with relief, glad that his son had taken good care of the ring. His wedding day hadn't gone quite as smoothly.

"Now Toby…you will repeat after me…"

"Okay…"

"With this ring, I, Toby,"

"With this ring, I, Toby," he repeated, smiling gently at her.

Renee began to become emotional again, tearing up at how happy she was.

"Take you to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"Take you to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

Angela and Kathy both felt butterflies in their stomachs watching and listening as Toby made his vows and then slid his wedding ring onto Renee. They both wanted to get married now, someday. They knew this for sure

"Now Renee…repeat after me…I…Renee Cain…"

"I…Renee Cain," she repeated.

"Take Toby, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Take Toby…to be my lawfully wedded husband," she repeated, not even knowing what to feel.

"Through sickness and health…"

"Through sickness and health."

"For better or for worse…"

"For better of for worse."

"Until death do us part."  
"Until death do us part," she finished, tears overflowing from her eyes.

"With all the power vested through me as a representative of the mayor," Ellie concluded, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They both clung onto each other and kissed, thrilled that they were now married.

Everyone, except for the stoic but cheerful Ellie, clapped and cheered for the newlyweds.


	16. Chapter 16: Bracing the Storm

Everyone left the Town Hall, heading towards "On The Hook". When they arrived, the ship was ready to sail and had an extensive amount of supplies packed on board.

"Oh, it's good timing we got married now," Toby, commented to his new wife.

"Yeah?" she smiled, not caring that she was probably in a world of trouble when she got back from her honeymoon.

"Yeah, since that rainbow came to the island again we have three new people coming to Waffle Island. They'll be here to run a new business."

"Oh, how interesting!" she giggled.

"Yeah, but first they'll drop us off of course," he smiled at her, kissing her.

When they began to get lost in their kiss, Ozzie interrupted.

"Okay, okay, break it up!"

They giggled, parting from one another.

"Let's gather the rest of your wife's belongings and get going…our ship captain's waiting and church service ended five minutes ago."

"W-what?" Toby asked, a tremor of fear overcoming him.

"So what? Let them come running down!" Renee boldly declared, "I'm married to you now, and they have no right to interfere with us anymore!"  
"Heh heh, that's my wife," he chuckled, kissing her again.

"Toby! Now!"

"All right dad…" he trailed, doing as he was told. He moved quickly, getting Renee's luggage onto the ship in record time.

"I may not be able to say goodbye properly, so let me do it quickly," Renee said, quickly hugging her new father-in-law, Angela, and Kathy.

Once Toby finished, he boarded ship while carrying Renee in his arms. She giggled, still in her own version of heavenly paradise.

Ozzie quickly took off the boarding platform and went to put it back inside of the shop.

As if on cue, the sound of galloping horse hooves came closer and closer to the dock.

"This could get ugly…" Kathy began, "Maybe we should try and stall them…?"

"No, this is between Renee and her family. We shouldn't get involved…" Angela trailed.

"I think we're involved now that we were part of their wedding…"

It was too late for them to act or decide on anything. Renee's father, Cain, and his wife Hanna came into view as he brought his horse to a halt. He jumped off and headed towards the ship. Kathy and Angela moved out of the way, watching the dramatic scene unfold in front of their eyes.

"Where are you going with that boy?!" Cain exclaimed, furious.

"You mean my husband, father?!" she replied, not even flinching at his tone of voice.

The whistle on the boat blew loudly, and the ship captain began to start the ship.

"H-h-husband?!" he shouted, enraged, shocked, and hurt at the same time.

"Oh my God…" her mother began, "You lied to us, Renee! You lied to us so you could run off and get married!"

"I love him!" she confessed, the guilt coming back slowly, "I wanted to be with him! He proposed to me in the Summer and I said yes. I know you'd never give your blessing!" By the time she was finished with her confession, her guilt faded once again.

"But you've committed a sin, Renee," Hanna protested, tearing up.

"God will forgive me…and I'm an adult now!" she protested in return, ripping the ribbon out of her hair to signify her freedom, "I'll marry whom I want, even without your blessing!" She shook her fist, determined to show her parents that she had done the right thing. Whether or not they chose to acknowledge this, was a different story.

"Where are you going?!" her father repeated, as his daughter and his new son-in-law were drifting further away from shore.

"I'm going on my honeymoon with Toby and we'll be gone for a season!"

"W-what?!" he screamed, not being able to bear the thought of his only little girl running away from him to get married. Now he was supposed to accept that she was going away for an entire season to a place he probably wouldn't know about, alone with her new husband. He felt like an emotional wreck.

"Renee Cain…Renee Toby Cain! Whatever you call yourself now, how dare you!"

"I'm Renee Toby, now!" she exclaimed, waving goodbye.

Kathy and Angela knew this was their opportunity to leave the awkward situation, creeping quietly away from the scene. They managed to escape.

* * *

Shortly after the secret wedding, a typhoon hit Waffle Island. Jin had heard about it from his grandmother, and urged Angela to take shelter in his home along with Irene. He wasn't sure if either one of their homes were equipped to withstand a typhoon, and assured them that if any damage happened that he would help pay for repairs. He had been paid greatly from cities and towns outside of Waffle Island for his breakthrough medicines and herbal treatments. Irene wanted him to disclose exactly how much, but he refused.

The electricity in his home went out shortly after the main storms started. Angela slept on the couch, while Jin had brought out an extra bed for Irene from his closet and he slept in his own bed.

Jin had quietly asked Angela if she wanted to sleep in his bed, but she protested because she felt that Irene would be objective about it. She regretted not saying yes.

She was terrified. The wind blew so hard outside of his home that she could hear a howling noise. The rain was merciless, and so was the thunder and lightning. She began to whimpering, tearing up. This reminded her of the week before she disappeared from her family's life. Managing her feelings about leaving her family behind was starting to take their toll on her and how she managed her emotions. She was so depressed, but knew she couldn't reach back out now. She wouldn't be surprised if her family thought of her as dead.

Jin couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand hearing Angela in such emotional pain. He quietly got out of his bed, in his golden silk pajamas, and headed over to his couch in the living room. His vision was slightly blurred, because he hadn't bothered to put on his glasses, but he managed to make it.

"Angela," he gently whispered to her, "Irene won't mind if you sleep in my bed, I think. If she does, I'll tell her…"

"No I don't want any trouble," she said, swallowing what felt like a lump in her throat.

"At least, then, let me comfort you…"

"I'm fine," she lied, "It's the weather and my parents…"

"Don't do this to me, my Angela," he gently coaxed her to sit up. She did as he wanted and he gently sat her on his lap. He kissed her gently and then let her cuddle with him.

"Do you regret leaving them behind?" he asked, gently.

"H-How did you…?"

"Captain Pascal told me you had run off from a 'broken home' when he brought you into my clinic when you first arrived," he explained, "I didn't want to press the issue..."

"Oh…" she trailed. Not having the slightest idea why she had confided to a complete stranger her personal business. Perhaps she did it to make herself feel proud of what she had done.

"It's only natural…" he said.

"I had to leave…my mother was tearing up my heart," she began, bitterness erasing her depression temporarily, "My father always compared me to my high achieving little brother…and he is only a year younger than me…my mother guilt tripped me everyday, blaming me for the failure of her marriage to my father. In her mind, I was a 'home wrecker'-"

"Oh Angela," he frowned, "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," she smiled, letting more tears fall from her eyes, "I have dreams constantly…of different moments that had happened. Different arguments…the most recent being when I told my parents my dream of being a farmer and rancher. They laughed in my face and told me to 'face the fact' that I'd be working a 'minimum wage, nine to five'…"

"I'd never laugh about your dreams," Jin interrupted, kissing her softly while cuddling her even closer to him, "I fully support you in anything you do."

"Thank you, Jin," she smiled, still not being able to stop crying.

"It's not right, how they treated you," he continued, "It must have been an agonizing decision to leave…"

"It was," she said, her voice cracking, "But I really didn't see any other hope. But, I never knew how bad the loneliness and heartache would be…"

"Irene and I will be your family now," he coaxed her, "You can come to us for anything."

"Anything?" she asked, trying to cheer up.

"Anything," he repeated, motioning for her to get off of his lap, "Come with me, my Angela, and lay down with me…"

She blushed, loving how he said that sentence to her. She wanted him to lay her down and do so many things to her. However, she knew it was wrong with Irene in the same room they were in. She surely would hear any funny business going on between the two of them.

He gently led her to his bed, rubbing her back softly. The touch of his hand against her back brought shivers down her back, despite his home becoming stuffy and warm from the lack of air conditioning. They quietly crawled into his bed, careful not to wake Irene.

He began to gently kiss her, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She hesitated, but then allowed him. He wrapped his leg around her, bringing her close to him. His member began to grow excited, which made Angela's heart rate increase.

"Sorry," he whispered into her ear, apologizing for his arousal, "I can't help myself."

His whispering made Angela hot and excited, and she selfishly wished that Irene wasn't there in the house in that moment.

"I'm falling so much in love with you," he continued, his voice against her ear driving her crazy, "My Angela."

"I love you too," she whispered back, resuming their kiss.

Irene abruptly adjusted herself in the bed next to them. They froze in what they were doing, wondering if they had disturbed her sleep. When a long silence passed, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perhaps you were right…" he whispered, "But, I don't care. I want to keep you company during the storm…"

"Is that the real reason why I'm here tonight?" she whispered, brushing her finger against his lips.

He smiled, softly laughing, while closing his eyes. He loved how her touch felt against his lower lip.

"You have gorgeous hair," she whispered, admiring his locks by running her hands through his hair, "I want hair this soft, silky, and…" She pulled him in for a kiss, and they resumed their quiet romantic passions. At one point during the night, they finished their kissing and cuddled next to one another while drifting to sleep.

The next morning, it was still raining outside, but the wind and other harsh conditions had gotten slightly better. The first half of the typhoon had passed, and the second was sure to pass soon. Some of the windows in Jin's house were cracked open to let fresh air into his home, and it was much needed.

Irene had managed to cook up some breakfast with Jin's help, and Angela envied how skillful they both were in the kitchen. They had made fruit salads for all three of them, with what was left in Jin's refrigerator. It looked delicious, making Angela's mouth water.

"Good morning, Angela," she smiled, nodding to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she replied, sheepishly looking at them, "Sorry I couldn't have helped…"

"Oh it's fine…don't worry," she smiled, knowing Angela's kitchen skills were less than spectacular, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd love that, thank you very much," she grinned, nodding. She went to the counter and took a small bowl and dug in.

"Mmmm…delicious," she marveled.

"Glad you like it," she smiled, rubbing Jin's arm.

Jin smiled, looking towards his grandmother. He wondered if she had heard them kissing deeply last night, but didn't want to stir any ill feelings.

"Jin only has a few prepackaged meals in his cabinets for emergencies like this," Irene began, irritated, going through the cabinets on a stool, "I told him to restock but it's too late now."

He kept his mouth firmly shut, not wanting to start an argument over her comment.

"We'll be fine," Angela smiled, trying to lighten up the mood, "I have a few snacks and food in my knapsack and I'm more than willing to share."

"Oh, well that's good," she smiled, "Hopefully the storm will be over by tomorrow morning…"


	17. Chapter 17: Angela's Proposal

The next morning, the sun was shinning through the window, revealing that the Typhoon had indeed passed. Luckily for them, it was such a small storm. They had run out of food by the morning, as Irene predicted.

Angela dreaded leaving Jin. She had grown accustomed to sleeping in the same bed with him, cuddling close. Usually she had only been able to do it on Mondays after they had finished their errands for the day. She remembered the last time he had given her oral sex. She had gotten so excited she had her first climax and made a mess all over his sheets with her moisture. He jokingly complained that he would have to wash his bed sheets twice as often now because of her.

"Angela? Are you with us?"

"Um, yes, sorry!" she blushed, not believing she had spaced out thinking about something so inappropriate while Irene was speaking to both of them.

"I was just going to say, we should go to the Sundae Inn for breakfast…"

"Grandmother, they're going to be closed I assure you…"

"Actually, I think we should go and see Jin. I'd like that," she smiled.

"See? I told you, grandson!"

"As you wish," he sighed, giving up.

To their pleasant surprise, the Sundae Inn was open for business. Jin paid the tab for a feast similar to the one he had bought during his first date with Angela. The only difference was that there were more traditional breakfast foods such as eggs, toast, bacon, and even smoothies. Angela dug in, not being able to eat so heavily for what felt like many seasons.

After breakfast, Angela parted ways with them outside, stating that she had to check the damage left on her farm.

"Oh, it should be fine Angela," Irene reassured her, "Jin was just being overly paranoid…or perhaps he just wanted you to be with us during the storm."

"I knew it!" she grinned, giggling while looking at Jin.

Jin put his hand behind his head, unable to say anything.

"Goodbye for now, I'll see you next time," she bowed, not realizing Irene was approaching her. Irene wrapped her arms around Angela and gave her a hug, which she returned full-heartedly.

"Come see us whenever," she told her, "You're always welcome with us."

Angela wondered if Irene had heard her story of how she left her family behind. Deciding to ignore that thought, she went over to Jin, who leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you later, my Angela."

"Okay," she blushed, thinking of when she would start searching for that blue feather. Even if he said "No", at least she would ask him to marry her. She was surer than ever that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Her crops were destroyed, but her house and barn were still standing tall. Luckily, she had saved a few chunks of gold and a rare metal for emergencies so she could sell them and make up for her losses.

After putting her wares in the selling bin, she decided to go bathe in the hot spring.

As she climbed up her usual way, she swore she saw a bright blue feather near the edge of the rocks. She inspected closer and surely enough…a gorgeous, blue feather sat right there before her eyes. Her heart started racing. It was like God, the Harvest Goddess…or at least someone or something from the beyond was giving her a sign. With shaking hands, she reached over to pick up the blue feather and gently put it into her knapsack. She didn't know when she would show the feather to him, if she were even bold enough to ask. She wondered how a man managed to be so brave to propose to a woman.

She decided to forget the thought for now as she resumed climbing up the rocks towards the hot spring…when she realized there was already company. Gill and Anissa were kissing passionately in the hot spring, showing no signs of public decency. They were both naked, which was apparent by Anissa's perky, fully aroused breasts being shoved into Gill's face. They were fooling around with no shame. She quickly turned away as her face flushed a bright red, and quietly snuck off. How did she manage to run into the wrong types of situations at the strangest times?

When she arrived back home, she went to go lie down in her bed and go to sleep. She decided her bath could wait until morning.

* * *

Weeks passed, not a moment passing by where Angela didn't consider asking Jin about marriage. She wanted to have it planned out. She would ask him to meet her at the Central Square, near the Tree where she resurrected the first Harvest Sprite. When and how she would do it, she was a nervous wreck over.

Jin would worry about Angela, wondering if she was growing ill. He even checked her temperature a few times to be sure she was okay. She would reassure him that she was fine; mortified that such a simple question was terrifying and intimidating her.

She was scared he'd tell her no. It was too soon. It hadn't even been an entire year since she had met him and she was contemplating proposing to him with that magical feather. She had been passing up on spending Mondays with him, lying and saying she was behind on bills and had to work the night shifts at the mines. She decided to finally break down and talk to her friend Kathy about her situation. Kathy had enough on her plate with getting the nerve to go back out with Owen, but she decided to be selfish.

Kathy was surprised when Angela had called her from the clinic, and knew that whatever the reasoning was for her inviting her over, it was extremely important.

Kathy arrived at Angela's house at around 10PM, with Angela nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Hey Girl! What's going on?!" she shouted, waving to her.

She meekly waved back, sighing.

"What's up? You alright?"

"No…I'm crazed…I've lost my mind…"

"What, Jin proposed?"

"No! I mean no…I'm going to propose to him…"

"Oh my Gosh!" she said, her jaw nearly falling off her mouth, "You've got guts girl!"

"No, see, that's the problem…I'm terrified…trembling…"

Kathy held Angela's arms, trying to calm her down.

"Breathe, Angela…it's okay…"

"I know but…I mean…I just know and I know and I need to do this…but what if he says no?"

"If he says no," she said, "Then you just let it go and wait for him to propose to you next!"

"Things will never be the same between us if he says no…"

"Things aren't the same with me and Owen…" she added, comparing their situations, "It's just the roller coaster of love. Plus…for you, it's easier. Jin will probably say yes! He's so in love with you, and he can't keep his hands off of you!"

"That doesn't mean anything…" she trailed, "But then again…we do know each other's dark secrets and he's even content just cuddling…"

"See…it's like you said…you know and you know you have to do this."

"But what about his grief over his ex-wife?"

"What about it? You'll get through that together."

"But what if Irene objects…?"

"Run off to Toucan Island and join Renee and Toby!" she chuckled.

"But-"

"No more! Shut up, girl!" she chuckled, playfully tackling her from behind.

"H-hey!" she giggled, cheering up for the first time in weeks.

"So, it's settled! Tomorrow…I'll finally talk to Owen again outside of the blacksmith shop…and you'll propose to Jin."

"W-what?! Tomorrow?!" her heart raced, she still wasn't ready to do this.

"It's tomorrow or never," she said.

She sighed. She knew Kathy was right. Winter was on its way and Angela knew that she wanted to settle down with the doctor. They were best friends, lovers, and she wanted to be with him to heal his heart and her own heart. She wanted them to simply be together and love one another.

Today was the day. She hadn't bothered buying crops, but instead was selling milk and cheese from the barn. She had bought an older cow named Bessie, and was very proud of herself for how long she had to save for everything. She finished feeding and taking care of her Bessie before releasing her into the fields. Next, she would save up for a horse and name it 'Whisper'. She had always dreamed of owning a horse. She would have to have someone teach her, however, how to horseback ride. She wouldn't be surprised if Jin knew how to do that, also.

Jin was such an amazing, talented man. She would be devastated if he rejected her proposal. Hopefully, he would say yes. She hoped in her heart of hearts that he would say yes and their "dream day wedding" would unfold before their eyes.

She had bought a new, pink outfit with a pink beret for the occasion at the clothes shop. She hadn't gotten to know the people who worked there very well yet, but she adored the painfully shy Candace. She wondered if she would accept an invitation to hang out sometime. Disregarding her thoughts, she changed into her new clothes and headed out to the clinic next door.

"A-Angela…" he stuttered, running into her as he stepped outside for a quick break, "Nice outfit…is it new?"

"Jin…" she breathed, her heart racing faster than she ever thought possible. This was potentially her future husband.

"Hey…you know…I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"So have I," she replied, not letting her racing heart overcome her, "I…meet me…"

"I can go with you, now, to wherever you need me to be."

"Oh!" she said, not expecting that curveball, "Okay…um…let's go to the Tree in Central Square…"

"Okay…" he agreed, still unsure about his girlfriend's recent behavior.

He followed her to the Tree, and then she took her hand into his.

"From this moment on…things will change between us forever…" she said, not knowing why she was saying this.

"Angela…what's wrong?"

"Jin, please…let me finish."

"Fine…" he said, looking away from her. He was dying to ask her so many questions; the Angela he used to know had faded. He wanted to know why she had grown so uneasy around him in recent weeks.

"Jin…turn around a minute."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, please?"

"Is this why you've been behind on your bills?" he asked, frowning at her.

"No, this was very inexpensive…" she laughed.

"Oh…" he trailed. He turned around, wondering what she was about to give him that was so important.

Angela dug through her knapsack until she had found the feather. It was untouched, looking exactly the same way it had done the day she found it.

"Okay, Jin," she said, taking in a deep breath, "Turn around."

He turned around, and saw the legendary blue feather. He had given one to his late wife, to propose to her. Suddenly all of his questions had been answered, and understood why Angela had been acting so strange. He would have never thought she would be willing to lay everything on the line and propose to him. He knew his answer, however, from the moment he saw that feather and looked into her nervous, adorable, big brown eyes.

"Angela…do you know what this feather means?" he asked, realizing that she may have no idea of the significance of the feather.

"Yes, I do, the Mayor told me," she answered.

Now he knew for sure she was proposing to him.

"Are you…sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm positive Jin," she answered, looking into his beautiful, exotic purple eyes, "Please marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Angela…my Angela…" he began, taking the feather into his hands. He gently put it into his pocket, safely, then took his hands into hers, "Yes, I will marry you."

"Oh Jin!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so glad! I love you!"

"I love you too."

They leaned in for a romantic kiss, almost losing track of time. Jin knew that this was the right decision. He would make sure to take good care of her, paying her bills and taking care of her health. He wouldn't have to worry about Angela paying her bills anymore or if she was eating well. Also, it would save him the trouble of mustering up his own courage to propose to her. And she was a wonderful catch. She was young, healthy, and they both were in love with one another. It was the natural step.

"We have to go tell Irene!" she smiled, thrilled that she was going to be married to her doctor of love.

"Let's go register in the Town Hall, first, before they close," he smiled at her, kissing her once more.

With that, they went off to register for marriage.

* * *

"Oh!" Irene exclaimed, covering her mouth, "Angela…you proposed to Jin?!"

"Well I found the blue feather and…" she trailed.

"Oh well, congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you!" she clapped, thrilled her grandson was getting married again, "Have you registered a day yet?"

"The first day of Winter," he answered.

"Oh! So soon?!"

"I wanted it as soon as possible, actually," she sheepishly admitted, "Jin let me decide the day…"

"You two aren't having a shotgun-?"

"No! We're not!" Jin interrupted her, before she could finish her sentence.

Angela looked away, blushing furiously. She could only imagine how far Irene thought the two of them had gone in the intimacy department.

"I'll have to be sure to let your cousin Gerry know about this," Irene continued, "He'll transfer to the clinic sooner so he can start his training and be at the wedding."

"Gerry already has his nursing license?!" he asked, surprised, "What a child prodigy!"

"You're one to talk…" Angela mumbled.

"What, sweetheart?"

"I-it's nothing!" she exclaimed, not believing she had said that out loud. She was surprised, however, that Jin didn't consider himself a prodigy himself. He could cook, do complicated math and scientific equations, make perfumes and medicines, and he was an inventor. She was tempted to ask him if he knew how to horseback ride, also. In her mind, there was nothing her doctor of love couldn't do.

"…I think you'll enjoy meeting him, Angela."

"Yes, I'm sure I will," she answered, smiling.

"Well, Jin despite this good news you need to come back to work now…did you want to clock in for some extra hours, Angela?"

"Well, why not? I'm already here!" she smiled, knowing she needed the extra money for her farm.


	18. Chapter 18: Wedding Bells Draw Near

Kathy approached Owen who was working outside of the blacksmith shop. His muscles had seemed to grow even more toned and smooth since the last time she had seen him. She blushed when she remembered their night of passion at her house. She adored Owen, even loved him. It was finally time to tell him this. It didn't matter about the love she had won and lost in the past, she needed to take a chance and be with Owen on a permanent basis.

"Hey," she managed, only looking up slightly.

Owen set down the tools he was using and slowly turned around to face Kathy. He had been meaning to finally tell her how he felt. After he had made love to her, there was no way he'd ever turn his back on her. He wanted to be with her for always. But he felt like Kathy was a free spirit and didn't know if she could be faithful to him. It was a tricky situation.

"Hey," he responded, smirking at her, "How have you been?"

She chuckled, not believing he was acting like he hadn't spoken to her for nearly three weeks. She had counted every agonizing day without him. Even when she had been the one to do the breaking up, she always counted the days.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here," she began, doing her best to regain her composure, "Maybe you think it's fair that you took time out of this relationship…but I mean, even me…I'd only end it for like a week then come crawling back…"

"Maybe it is fair," he sighed, remembering how it had hurt him all the times she had broken it off with him, "You broke us up at least three or four times. Maybe it was my turn to be selfish. Or maybe…"

"Do you know how hurtful it was for you to make love to me then break up with me?!" she snapped, speaking softly, "I would have never done that to you! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She was fighting back her tears with all she had.

"Well I know the timing was bad…"

"Well tell me, what made you want to 'think things through' after we had done that?!"

"Kathy listen," he began, "I love you."

She was stunned into silence.

"We've been together…even during our 'off' times or whatever you want to call it…a long time now. And for the past two weeks it finally hit me. I love you. What we did that night, at your house, it was my first time."

"Wow," she replied, impressed.

"I wanted time to think to myself…I know with a woman such as yourself, you've probably been with-"

"What do you mean by, 'a woman such as myself'?!" she asked, now furious, "Do you think I'm the town skank?! That rumor that Gill spread throughout town?!"

"No! No! Gill's rumor was a crock of 'you know what'! I mean…you're just so beautiful-"

"Oh, now you can't get yourself out of this one!" she snapped, fuming.

"How about if I ask you to marry me?"

She froze again, the rage in her eyes fading. He was serious, even after he had said that hurtful comment. It was a true; she had been with one man before coming to Waffle Island. However, it was only one man. What she had done back then was the past and she felt it shouldn't be a deciding factor with him.

She began to tear up, not sure whether to feel happy, angry, or sad.

"You're pullin' my leg…"

"No, I'm not. I haven't found a blue feather…but I can give you this ring…"

He pulled out a wedding band with a gold and silver Celtic design. It was gorgeous, encrusted with tiny diamonds.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, realizing that he was serious.

"Ramsey gave me this. He said it's been a family heirloom, also given with the blue feather…oh! Wait a minute…I feel something in my pocket…"

As he fumbled through his heavy pockets, he stopped when he found what he was looking for. As if by magic, a bright, gorgeous blue feather appeared into his hands.

"Oh! Look at that! It's a blue feather!"

Kathy covered her mouth in astonishment. Now she realized why he had been keeping his distance: he had been preparing himself to propose to her. And finding the blue feather probably took him quite a while.

"Yes! I do! Yes!" she cried, overjoyed. She grabbed Owen by his collar and brought him close to her to kiss him.

Within minutes, they both decided to head to Town Hall before breaking the news to Owen's family. When they arrived, it was as if they were expecting them to be there. The mayor was speaking to his son, Gill, while Ellie was sorting through various papers.

"Oh!" the mayor exclaimed, suddenly noticing the two lovebirds. He paused, and gasped when he saw the blue feather in Kathy's hand, "Well! Ms. Kathy, Mr. Owen…are you here today for a marriage registration?"

"Yes," Owen proudly confirmed, "I just proposed to Kathy and we want to get married!"

"Isn't this exciting?!" the mayor giggled as Ellie took out the registration book for Kathy and Owen, "Did you all know that Angela and Doctor Jin are to be married in just a few short days?"

"When?!" Kathy asked, thrilled that her friend's proposal had gone smoothly.

"The doctor gave Angela the choice of when the day should be. And, well, as she's young and in love…" Ellie smiled, "She asked for the soonest day possible. The first day of Winter will be their wedding day."

"Whoa! That's like in four days!" Kathy's jaw nearly dropped, "And she agreed to this?!"

"Yes, she sure did," she smiled.

Gill's eyes widened when he heard that. He couldn't believe they were to marry so soon. And, he dreaded the thought of them being married before he was able to marry Anissa. There would be no way he could get a wedding registered anytime soon with the Harvest Festival tomorrow and the end of the season shortly after. Not even if he threw the biggest temper tantrum in the entire world to his father. Of course, he was far past his temper tantrum days. He would have to get on the ball, like his father had been lecturing him, and settle down with Anissa fairly soon.

"I mean…Owen and I, we've been together a long time…"

"We can have your ceremony on day eight of winter, Ms. Kathy…" Ellie smiled, knowing what she was implying.

"That sounds wonderful!" she grinned.

"I'm not going to have a say in this, am I?" Owen joked to his future wife.

"Well it took ya long enough to propose!" she chuckled.

"Ah, I'll go with the flow," he laughed, not being able to argue with her, "Eighth day of Winter sounds great."

* * *

Angela was disappointed that she was unable to spend time with her fiancé during the Harvest Festival. He apologized, promising to make it up to her on their wedding night.

"We'll be married in less than a week from now," he smiled at her, "And perhaps this will be healthy for us. Soon we'll be living together everyday."

"I just wish…I hadn't skipped out on our Mondays but…"

"Shh…" he shushed her, pressing his cold fingers on her lips, "Think of it as a blessing in disguise. I've been able to catch up on my research on a breakthrough medicine to increase metabolism and the immune system."

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" she marveled, "Can you tell me anything you can't do?"

He chuckled, flattered that his fiancée thought so highly of him.

"Well…ask me a few things…?" he was curious.

"Can you horseback ride?" she had been dying to ask him this question.

"No, actually," he answered, "I have a bit of a problem wanting to do that…you see…my father died after he fell off of a horse…"

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "Very bad question!"

"It's fine," he smiled, making light of the situation, "It was so long ago I don't even remember it happening…"

"Still…"

"Anything else?"

"Can you speak more than one language?"

He spoke a sentence to her, which she didn't understand.

"…Is that a yes?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he grinned, "I spoke to you in one of the other languages I know."

"You sound nice when you do that…"

He blushed, laughing softly.

"Anything else?"

"Um…no, I'll ask you though if I think of anything," she smiled, "Oh…wish me luck today. I'm entering the cooking contest."

"A-are you sure you're ready?" he asked, knowing her cooking skills weren't top notch.

"I'm pretty confident," she said, "I've mastered how to make a basic omelet. Maya gave me the recipe for it one time."

"Congratulations," he smiled at her, "Perhaps there is hope for you."

"Perhaps there is," she giggled, "Anyway, I wont hold you up any longer."

"Five more minutes," he bargained, leaning in to kiss her.

He was kissing a young woman, who was soon to be his future wife. Their tongues gently intertwined with one another, with Jin pulling Angela close to him. She let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go. He didn't want to let her go, either, but knew his research was utmost importance.

They finally broke off the kiss, with Jin kissing the top of her forehead.

"Good luck, today," he smiled at her, "Have a great time."

* * *

Angela was nervous as they prepared to give the results of the cooking contest. She had occupied her time talking to Craig and Ruth, who gave her tips and tricks on how to grow more crops for the winter season. She also spoke to Anissa, who's boyfriend Gill was absent from the festival, for the first time since their argument at the clinic.

"So, how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine, thank you for asking," Anissa replied, smiling, "Did Jin tell you about my invitation?"

"Yes, he did, actually," she smiled, "We'll definitely come over sometime."

"Oh, that's good," she smiled, "I understand any hesitation. We didn't exactly start on the right foot."

"No, not since we started fighting over Jin…" Angela trailed, still slightly resentful. It was obvious that Anissa still held slight resentment as well, which was natural. She knew if she were in the reverse situation, she would feel the same as her.

"Well, as hard as it was for me…I've accepted that Jin cares about you and not for me," she said, "I'm sorry we had to have that nasty argument at the clinic back then..."

"So am I," Angela admitted, "I don't like the thought of having enemies on this island."

"Well, I think we can try to be friends," she smiled, agreeing, "I can thank you in one way. If you hadn't stolen Jin's heart, I would never be with Gill. Being with him is lovely. I care for him very much."

Angela agreed, simply nodding in response. She decided not to mention how she had seen her fooling around naked with Gill in the hot springs.

"We both deserve to be happy, and you're truly a good, intelligent person," Anissa finished.

"Thank you, and I know when I first met you…you're a nice, intelligent person too," she smiled, sincerely.

"So, it's a truce at last?"

"Truce," Angela nodded, shaking hands with Anissa.

"Oh, did you two girls finally make up?" Ruth asked, smiling, "That's wonderful. You shouldn't petty indifferences come in the way of friendship."

"Yeah, I think it'll make things less awkward when I come to the Soufflé Farm," Angela admitted, laughing.

Anissa laughed, knowing she was right. She hadn't exactly been the most mature, running outside to 'tend to crops' whenever Angela would come over.

Before everyone knew it, it was time to announce the winners of the cooking contest. The contestants this year were Angela, Maya, and Anissa. Angela submitted her plain omelet, Anissa submitted a grilled yam, and Maya submitted a slightly burnt pumpkin pie.

Yolanda, the best chef on Waffle Island, and the mayor of town were the judges for this year.

"It was a tough competition this year," Yolanda said, "But the mayor and I came up with good results. The third place winner goes to…Maya Jake. She did her best on her pumpkin pie…" Yolanda struggled to say anything more about Maya's burnt, dry, pie, so she finished with, "…and she gets third place."

Maya frowned, while clapping. She would have to take more cooking lessons from her teacher before competing in another cooking contest.

"Second place goes to our newcomer…Miss Angela!"

She was thrilled she had managed to score second place in the cooking contest. It was a miracle, which even Yolanda had to admit.

"I was skeptical at first, due to rumors that Angela depends on prepackaged foods for most of her diet…but when I took a bite into her plain omelet, it brought back memories of better days. The smooth texture, the buttery taste, everything was complimentary."

"Thank you," Angela bowed as everyone, even her cooking rivals Anissa and Maya, clapped for her.

"First place goes to…Anissa Craig!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Anissa cheered, jumping up for joy. She was thrilled that she could outdo Angela in one department: cooking.

"Congratulations!" Maya and Angela chimed.

"Thank you very much!" she bowed to everyone as they clapped.

The mayor stepped up.

"Anissa's grilled yam was perfect! She tenderized it, melted butter into it, and added a touch of cinnamon for an exquisite flavor that, if she were to open her own shop, could sell for any price!"

"Oh, Mister Mayor!" Anissa protested, laughing with embarrassment. Even she knew that it wasn't that good. However, it was good enough to win the cooking contest, which made her happy.

"Now I will distribute the prizes!" the mayor announced.

* * *

Angela knocked gently on Jin's door, carrying her 10 Bodigizers with a mini-cart she had been given. A few moments later, Jin answered the door. He had his jacket off, which was natural since he was indoors.

"I won!" she proudly announced.

"Congratulations!" Jin smiled, pleasantly surprised, "You must be getting better at cooking!"

"Well…if I'm going to be your wife…" she blushed, "I better be at least decent at cooking or I'm in trouble."

Jin laughed, still registering that he was to marry her in just a few short days. What did he have to lose, anyway? He no longer wanted to live alone. He wanted someone to come home to…while he did his research.

"So, that's why I'm giving you these 10 bodigizers," she smiled, "I have no room in my fridge, anyway."

"Oh, I couldn't Angela," he protested, frowning, "That's your prize, not mine."

"No, I want you to have them Jin," she argued, "You need them more than me."

He sighed, deciding to accept her gift.

"Well, thank you very much my Angela. I don't know what else to say."

"'Thank you' is enough," she smiled, letting herself in.

"Oh I wanted to ask you a question," he began, as he closed the door behind them, "You don't have to worry about the financial costs but I was thinking…"

"What, Jin?"

"Oh, how would you like to say…have your house upgraded?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest…it's a bit…"

"What's wrong with my house?" she asked, a little insulted.

"Nothing! Nothing…"

"You know, you haven't even been there yet! Only outside!"

"I feel…since we'll be a married couple…and I want us to live as comfortably as possible…I pay for some remodeling to add a few extensions."

"That'll make Gill start spreading rumors that I'm a 'gold-digger'!" she protested.

"Who cares what Gill thinks?" he asked, annoyed she was brining him into the conversation, "If he starts spreading rumors, I'll just go talk to his father."

"Well…I'll help you pay for the remodeling then! I'll find the money…I'll go mining again."

"You can pay me back for half, if that is what you wish…" he compromised.

"Fine…" she trailed, "It would be nice…but I feel bad!"

"Don't," he said, "I'm going to be your husband. I want to take care of you."

"Well…don't think I wont pay you back, because I will. Just let me know how much…"

"Angela," he said, not knowing why she was getting so worked up over this, "Sweetheart…"

Angela sat on his couch, crossing her arms and looking away from him. She should have upgraded her house before she proposed to Jin. She should have put off saving for that barn. But she had wanted the barn so badly she put off everything else, including upgrading her cramped house. She barely had enough room for all of her furniture.

"You can't do everything by yourself," he gently said, turning her face towards his with his soft hands, "There's no shame in receiving a helping hand. You'll love it, I promise. I'll speak to Dale first thing tomorrow. He'll have it done for you by our wedding day."

"How am I going to get any sleep...?"

"It's a mystery, how Dale works," he explained, "He works so quietly, you don't even hear him there. He's like an invisible person."

"Huh…" she wondered if he was making up a story. Then again, she would know if he was lying to her because they both were terrible liars. She would have to wait and see.

"Now my Angela…" he said, "My research calls."

She sighed, knowing that meant she had to go home.

"Good night, my Jin Jin," she teased.

He sighed, "Please stop calling me that."

"Maybe…" she grinned.  
"After we're married, 'Jin' will be your surname," he reminded her.

"Yes…I like how that sounds…'Angela Jin'," she repeated, smiling, "It's like it was meant for me."

He kissed her, gently urging her out of the door.

"I'm determined to get this done before our wedding day…I love you," he smiled, almost apologetically.

"I love you too, good night…" she sighed, rolling her eyes. She would have to get used to that, since they were to be married.


	19. Chapter 19: Transition

Renee and Toby arrived back on Waffle Island two days before the first day of Winter. To their expectations, Ozzie, Cain, and Hanna were all waiting for them on the docks.

"Well babe…this is it," Toby said, bracing himself, "This is the part where Cain chops my head off for running off with his daughter…"

Renee giggled, finding Toby's sarcasm humorous.

"Honey, we'll be fine I'm sure. They've had an entire season to calm down…"

"Well, we'll find out in a minute…" he trailed, waving to his dad on the docks.

"Hey you two! Welcome back! How was the honeymoon?!" he shouted from the dock.

"Wonderful!" Renee answered, beaming.

Cain and Hanna both smiled when they saw how happy their daughter was. They were still mad at her for what she had done, but their love for her started to slowly erase it.

Ozzie helped tie the boat to shore, while Pascal placed down the wooden plank for the newlyweds to walk off of the boat.

"Hello…" Renee smiled at her parents, not sure what to expect from them.

"Hello sweetheart…" Cain replied, wrapping his arms around his daughter, "We missed you."

"Hello honey…" her mother added, giving her a generous hug, "My little angel is all grown up now…"

She giggled; glad her parents were acting civil.

"Hey there, son-in-law," her father said, reaching his hand for Toby.

"Hey…" Toby replied, shaking his hand.

"Well…I don't know if you got the letter from Ozzie…" he began, letting go of his son-in-law, "He wanted us to have a family meeting, which I thought was a good idea."

"Yeah, that sounds good," he agreed.

"We'll also talk about living arrangements," Hanna added.

"Right…" Renee trailed. She hadn't been thinking that far ahead, but now wondered where Toby intended to settle down. They obviously couldn't stay with Ozzie forever, and her parents probably didn't want them living as a married couple on their farm.

"Well…as soon as Toby and I finished unloading the ship, we'll head on over to the Sundae Inn to have our talk!" Ozzie smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "C'mon son!"

"Awww Dad…" he sighed, not being able to argue with him.

As Angela walked past the dock to visit the clothing store, she spotted Renee and her family on the docks.

"Oh my gosh!" Angela exclaimed, grinning, "You're back! This is terrific!"

"A-Angela!" she grinned while going over to hug her friend.

"Oh, we've missed you!" Angela beamed, excited to tell Renee her own happy news, "You came back just in time for my wedding to Doctor Jin!"

"Oh! Yes, that's right!" Hanna added, "It's in two days, isn't it? Congratulations, Angela."

"You're marrying the doctor?!" Renee exclaimed, "You never would look like the type to settle down with him!"

"Looks can be deceiving, right?" Angela laughed, sighing. She was going to have to get used to that.

"Renee! Don't be rude" Hanna scolded her daughter.

"I was being honest, sorry!"

Toby chuckled, overhearing Renee's outburst. It was true, in his opinion; Angela didn't really appear to be the type to date such an older man. However, he didn't look like the type to marry the beautiful farmer's daughter, either. He couldn't say one word in debate over which man she chose to be happy with.

"Well, I'm about to go choose my dress for the big day…" she said, bowing to Renee and Hanna, "It was wonderful to see you again."

"Hey, who are you going to choose to be your lady of honor?" Renee asked, her tone of voice hinting that she was hoping it was her.

"I'm choosing both you and Kathy," she answered, proudly and confidently.

"Oh! This is great!" she grinned, clapping her hands for joy, "I'll be dressed nicely, I promise!"

"I know you will."

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the big day!" she smiled, nodding.

"See you then!"

* * *

After buying her dress, Angela made a trip back home to put it away safely in her dresser. To her astonishment, her house was three times the size it was before.

"W-what the hell?!" she exclaimed, not being able to register how or when this had happened.

"Oh, hey there Angela," Dale's gruff voice greeted from behind, startling her.

She jumped high into the air and let out a shriek.

"Oh! Oh! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry…"

"You…you scared the living daylight out of me!" she protested, catching her breath.

He chuckled, being all too used to startling people, then cleared his throat.

"I was about to tell you…your house is finished. I've been workin' on it for the past couple of days. Your fiancée paid me to make it an extra priority, so it would be completed faster."

"P-please don't tell me that," she sighed, wanting to strangle Jin for going out of his way financially for her, "And don't you dare tell anyone else that!"

"W-well if you insist, Miss Angela!" he said, confused as to why she was aggravated after all of his hard work on her home, "Anyway…would you like me to tell you what rooms you have now?"

"Yes, sure."

"Well…Jin had a restroom installed…the living room and kitchen expanded…and extra counter space. That's all I could fit, for now. I don't know if the mayor is even going to let you expand your house even further than it already is."

"T-that's more than fine!" she laughed, not even imagining how much it had cost for her doctor of love to pay for all of these extensions, "Thank you Dale for your hard work, it's wonderful."

"Oh, that's not all I'm doing…" he began, "Jin is also having me rebuild the exterior of your home…"

"He…what?!" she exclaimed, furious, "Oh! He didn't!"

Dale nervously took in a gulp and continued.

"Oh…I'm afraid he did. Everything is paid for."

She laughed, almost delirious. Now Gill would spread rumors about her for certain! She was going to have a discussion with Jin.

"Well…what is it that you need me to do?" she asked, trying to maintain her composure.

"I have to ask you to stay elsewhere until the house is done. It's too much of a safety hazard," he explained, "I'm getting my son to start working on it with me, also, until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh that's fine," she smiled, "I'll stay over at Jin's house…I have to…speak with him anyway."

He shuddered, not even wanting to know the argument that would unfold between them later in the day.

Angela decided to blow off some of her anger doing farm work while Dale and his son Luke continued working on her home. She stumbled around, ripping out crops on accident by pulling them out too hard. She decided to focus on pulling out weeds with her seemingly brute stength, but realized too late that it had drained her health. Despite this, she managed to release her cows into the fields to feed and headed towards Jin's house. He would be home in around twenty-five minutes.

Jin found Angela waiting for him outside, sitting outside of his doorstep. He knew that meant that Dale was starting on the exterior phase of remodeling their house. As he approached closer, however, he could tell that Angela was fuming.

"Hello, my Angela," he greeted, carefully, while waving to her.

"Hi," she answered, growing too drowsy to throw too much of a fit.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh there is…" she began, standing herself up, "You didn't tell me you were rebuilding the exterior of our future home!"

"Well, it's only natural…"

"Do you know how much trouble that's going to stir up?!" she snapped, growing furious again, "Besides, who are you to-?!"

"Lower your voice!" he snapped back at her, unable to control his temper, "What is your problem?! Why are you acting so…so…?!"

"Go on, say it!" she dared him.

"You're acting like a child!" he admitted, "I don't care if your eighteen or twenty-eight years old! You're acting like a child!"

"Well! I didn't ask you to-!"

"What bothers you so much about being spoiled, even just a little?!" he exclaimed, "I love you, Angela! This is what I want to do…and you're basically telling me you want nothing of it! I'm hurt!"

"Who says…we needed this…" she continued arguing, despite feeling dizzy. She knew her stamina was decreasing, similar to when she would nearly pass out in the mines, "We could have waited until later and purchase it together!"

"Angela…" he began, trying to calm himself. He had just had a stressful day at work, and he didn't really need to be dealing with Angela's temper tantrum, "Angela…I want us to both be comfortable."

"Was my home, that I had to get from the mayor for free…not good enough for now?" she began, her voice cracking slightly, "I mean…it's more than I deserve. I'm no good at farming and having such a lovely farmhouse…well…it's not suited for me."

"Yes it is, my Angela," he sighed, realizing her true feelings on the matter, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

He gently rubbed his hand over her cheek, grazing softly near her forehead, when noted her warm temperature.

"Angela, are you alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned. He watched her closely. He eyes were trying to flutter shut, and he saw that her balance was unsteady.

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not fine," he said, putting her arm over his shoulder, "You look unwell. Come inside."

She was too exhausted to argue, as he opened the door and helped her inside.

His home now smelled of cinnamon, which surprised Angela, and she found herself enjoying the scent.

In her trail of thought, he picked her up gently in his arms and led her over to his bed. She flushed an even brighter red in both embarasment and arousal. The reasoning for this was because when Jin usually did this for her, he was about to undress her to gently to put his warm, soft mouth and his soft, skillful hands over her flower. This incidence, however, she would be nursed to health instead.

"Let me help you take off your shoes and socks…" he said, as he did just that.

Angela couldn't help thinking that deep in the back of his mind, he wanted to take off more than just her shoes and socks.

He shook his head as he gathered up a bowl, a small towel, an old-fashioned thermometer, and his stethoscope.

"What have I told you about taking care of yourself?" he sighed, pressing his stethoscope against her chest to check her heart rate. The cold, metal stethoscope startled her, and he quickly muttered an apology.

The was a short pause as Jin calculated Angela's current heart rate and multiplied it in his mind to calculate her heart rate per minute.

"Well…your heart rate is fine…" he began, reaching for the thermometer to put in her mouth. He waited for her to open her mouth and let him slide it underneath her tongue. He grew silent again as he waited for it to read the temperature.

"I really need to get a modern one for my house…" he sighed.

She nodded, but he gave her a stern look.

"Don't move."

She sighed, not moving another inch until her temperature was read. Moments later, he pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and read her temperature.

"Hmmm," he began, "Your temperature is slightly higher than normal…which means you have a light fever and from your flushed face and your dizziness…you're slightly overheated. You didn't take breaks today, did you?"

"No…" she admitted.

"Angela…" he said, shaking his head, "I can't always be here for you to take care of you…I don't want to worry about you, especially if we're to be married."

"I know," she protested, softly, "I was just upset…"

"Of all things to get so worked up about…" he grumbled, going to get some iced herbal tea for his troublesome fiancée, "I'll be right back."

With that, he entered his kitchen and began to make up purple herb tea.

Angela felt hot underneath the covers that Jin had tucked her into, so she decided to take them off and undress herself. She was sure that since he had pretty much seen her entire body naked, already, that he wouldn't mind her in a shirt and panties.

She felt slightly woozy, but managed to slip off her jeans on the floor. She moaned softly, feeling relief once she had taken off her sweater and succeeded in undressing.

Jin was surprised she was sitting up in bed, and then realized why. He blushed, not having been able to see her lovely legs and thighs in a long time. It had been weeks since they had spent Mondays together. She had grown slightly thicker, which he was glad about since she was already far too skinny for her height. Now, she was a healthy size.

When she felt herself grow weak, she let herself fall back onto bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, rushing to her. He wanted to make sure she hadn't passed out.

"Mhmmm…" she mumbled, gazing into Jin's eyes. She reached up to his neck, but to her disappointment he withdrew from her. She frowned, wondering if she should have gotten herself so worked up over this entire situation. She shouldn't have cared what rumors it may have sparked, she should have been grateful for what her future husband had provided for her.

"I want you to drink a little bit of fluids before I let you get some rest," he explained, brining back his tray of ice tea towards her, "I made our favorite…purple herb tea." He smiled, hoping that would make her smile back at him in return. She smiled softly at him, glad that he wasn't too upset with her.

"Let me help you sit up…" he reached around her and put his soft hands over her back and underneath her legs.

"You're so strong…" she sighed, dreamily.

"Thank you," he smirked, flattered as always that his Angela thought so highly of him, "I hope my tea helps heal and make you stronger, too."

He gently helped Angela sip her tea, and she contently drank it without a word of complaint.

"Sorry, I didn't want to sweeten it and cause you to have a blood sugar crash…"

"Mhmmm…" she hummed, not caring about the slightly bitter taste.

"Well good, that's fine…" he said, content, "This should help with your dehydration. Now, you may rest if you wish. I'll bring a chair over to keep an eye on you."

"Thank you…" she said, yawning.

"Here, you may need this sleep mask," he said, handing her one from his dresser, "I'll need my nightlight on to do my research."

She didn't say anything else as she slipped on her sleeping mask and drifted slowly to sleep.

Angela woke up in the middle of the night, forgetting where she was. She ripped off her sleeping mask, sat herself up in the bed, and then relaxed when she realized she was only at Jin's house. She remembered the remodeling being done to her home, and mixed emotions overcame her.

"I take it you're feeling better," Jin said while looking up to her, adjusting his glasses, "I'm glad you're alright now."

"Thank you…" she trailed, pulling his covers off of her. She crawled over to him, sitting up on the other side of the bed, as he continued to do his research. She knew better than to disturb him, so she silently watched. His face was so focused, but extremely drowsy. She could see hints of circles underneath his eyes. She couldn't even fathom what complicated equations he went through this late in the evening.

She checked his alarm clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Jin…" she gently began.

"Not, now," he answered, "I'm doing research."

She sighed, annoyed that he was such a hard worker but never pampered himself when he clearly needed it.

He ignored her pouting, not letting her distract him. He was so close to figuring out the perfect formula for his newest medicine. It could help people with metabolic disorder or weak immune systems. It would work better than his strong, three herbs tea.

"You know…" she began, "I'll have to do something about your 'work hard' ethic…"

"That's nice," he responded, not listening. He was getting so close to finishing, he could feel it. Or rather, that's what he wanted to think to himself. His face wrinkled slightly when he noticed an error in his equations. He couldn't believe he had missed that, and started readjust his equation.

Angela grinned, readjusting herself on the bed. She had the perfect idea to get her way. She knelt on her knees and ripped off her shirt, tossing it towards his feet. Next, she took off her bra and threw it in the same direction.

Jin froze, irritated that Angela simply would not let up. He didn't want to give her the evil eye, so he simply closed his eyes while looking down at his work. Was his personal mission to finish his latest research project before his wedding day not going to happen? The work he realized he still needed to do was overwhelming, and his work ethic knew better than to procrastinate.

She giggled, not sure whether to be nervous or happy. She slid down her panties and began to touch herself, when Jin finally looked up at her to protest.

"A-Angela!" he blushed, looking over her body, "You really…" he clumsily dropped his notepad and he scrambled to pick it back up.

"Jin…" she softly moaned, with her eyes closed. She was envisioning him licking and suckling on her flower, which made her react favorably.

"Oh no…" he trailed, fighting back his physical urge to join her, "Don't do this to me Angela…"

She moaned slightly louder, hoping she could seduce him further. She took her other hand and started rubbing over her breasts.

"Jin…" she continued to call his name, as she inserted her finger inside of her, "Oh…Jin…"

"Alright," he sighed, retreating. He took of his jacket, hanging it up in his closet.

"You win…for tonight only, though," he turned around to her, giving her a stern look, "I won't let you get away with this every time!"


	20. Chapter 20: First Time

Angela giggled, feeling thrilled her plan had worked. Jin sighed; feeling annoyed and extremely aroused at the same time while watching his future wife who still was touching herself in-between her legs. He felt like such a dirty pervert, but loved watching her. He wanted to be the one to touch her there, and lick in between her legs. There was something about her flavor that he was addicted to.

He set his glasses down on his dresser and untied the back of his hair, quickly. Next, he dimmed the lights in his room. Angela was still touching herself as he approached her.

He relaxed himself as he leaned in to kiss her. The feeling of her soft lips against his drove him to familiar heights of pleasure. She willingly kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Slowly, but surely, he deepened their kiss as he moaned gently in her mouth. He would never admit to her that he was actually glad she interrupted him from his seemingly endless equation. If he did admit it, she would take it as an invitation to interrupt him whenever she pleased. She surprised him when she reached for his growing arousal and began to stroke it gently with the cloth of his pants. He felt himself grow even harder still, and he did his best to hold back.

After several moments, she broke of their kiss and adjusted herself so she sat down on the edge of the bed. Now he wanted her even more. He gently laid her on her back then pressed his body and lips against hers once again. Angela felt him against her bare crotch, which made her moan softly in arousal.

He moaned in return, not expecting her to feel so soft, warm, and sticky underneath him. If he were undressed, he would break into her virginity in that instant.

"Jin…if you want to tonight…" she began, whispering softly in his ear, "I'm ready."

"Angela," he breathed, wondering if she had read his thoughts, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered.

She helped him take off his shirt, fiddling with the collar until she managed to undo it. She sighed, loving how his bare chest felt against her breasts. He was slender, like she was, but healthy.

"You're so soft," he whispered to her.

She ran her hands through his hair as they continued to kiss. Their kisses began to grow wet and sticky, similar to how Angela felt in-between her legs. Without warning he put his fingers into Angela, which made her flinch slightly.

He shushed her, gently pushing them inside of her. She responded well, hardly tensing up when he did that to her. He tried his luck with a third finger, and she whimpered in pain.

"It will hurt worse than that, Angela," he coaxed her, while also feeling slight concern, "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

"Yes," she responded, "I love you, Jin."

"I love you too," he answered, "Let me take care of my first priority…"

"W-what?" she asked, confused.

Before she realized what was happening, he licked his tongue over her flower. She loved it when he pleasured her with his mouth and hands. She groaned loudly, feeling him lick over a very sensitive area. He mercilessly suckled and licked on her, which caused her to groan even louder. He stopped, catching his breath, then resumed.

"Jin!" she cried, "Oh Jin! Oh…" she continued to moan and sigh as she lost all sense of reality.

In her daze, she felt him press down on something inside of her, which made her freeze in pleasure. She moaned louder and louder, loving the sensation.

He pressed even harder with his thumb and faster as he licked the most sensitive area of her flower.

She felt herself climaxing and cried out even louder. Her legs and thighs and flower all felt waves of pleasure as she orgasmed in his mouth. He pulled his face away, gasping for breath, as he looked over her flower. She was fully aroused now, and penetration would most likely be easier and less painful for her. He knew it still wouldn't be a walk in the park for her, and he wanted to do all he could to make it easier.

Angela gasped and panted, slowly catching her breath and recovering from her climax. While she did this, Jin began to completely undressed himself. He opened one of his dresser drawers and took out the lambskin condoms he had brought from the clinic.

Her heart began to race. This was it. This was the night she would make love to Jin for the very first time.

She gently opened her legs, while waiting for him to embrace her.

"This is the difficult part…" he warned her, climbing on top of her. He positioned himself just outside of her flower, then asked her, "Are you ready?"

"Make me yours, Jin," she smiled softly, joining him in a kiss.

"Always…" he answered, temporarily moving his face away.

As he began to insert himself into her, she was surprised how warm his member felt. The sharp pain began to come back, which made Angela whimper. She silenced herself, wanting to be strong for this. She began to think of when Jin had just made her climax, and it helped her relax herself. Without much further warning, he forced himself into her. She cried in pain, while he groaned in pleasure, as she felt her virginity being ripped away in that moment.

As he gently comforted her with his tender kisses and continued to thrust into her, he saw blood and her lubrication drip outside of her legs. He would make sure to reward her even further after their lovemaking. For now, she was so warm, soft, and inviting inside that his physical urges had full control of him. The tension and tightness of her flower had every part of his manhood shooting sensations of pleasure through his body. He slowly increased his pace, thrusting inside of her deeper and deeper. Her cries of pain soon turned into mixed cries of pain and pleasure. He gently suckled on her left nipple as he continued to make love to her, which she responded well too.

"Jin!" she cried.

"Angela," he grunted, taking in sharp breaths. He began to thrust faster inside of her, humping her deeply out of his primitive, burning, sexual desire.

"Oh, Angela!"

She groaned, trying to lift her legs slightly. When the sharp pain inside of her grew stronger, she set her legs back down while wrapping her hands around his back. She still was in a world of pain, but him being inside of her felt so wonderful. Hearing his breathing and feeling his body grow hotter and sweaty made her melt into him.

As she felt herself climax once more, she moaned loudly with him as he climaxed as well. He slowly, but surely, stopped thrusting, riding out his climax as long as he possibly could with her. He carefully removed himself from her, getting up from the bed to discard the condom.

The sharp stinging of her vagina reminding her of her virginity being torn off during their intercourse and she whimpered in pain. When he turned on the light, he looked over her thighs frowned. He could not even imagining the pain she felt.

"I'm…sorry…" she apologized for staining his bed sheets.

"It's fine, don't worry," he reassured her, while he swept his hair back with both hands, trying to catch his breath. He sighed, proud of himself for his performance, "Let me clean you up…in the shower…"

"Okay," she whimpered, still in pain. She managed to stand up and wobble over to Jin.

"Oh…" he frowned, kissing her lips and putting his hands softly over her cheeks, "You were amazing tonight, Angela."

"So were you…" she smiled, a feeling of contentment and bonding overcoming her with Jin. She kissed him again as she wandered with him back to his bathroom.

He switched the light in his bathroom on, gently leading her into the shower.

"Warm shower?"

"Yes please," she softly smiled at him.

Angela was in a state of bliss as Jin gently cleansed her. He washed away the blood from her legs and cleansed her flower with all natural soap he had made from scratch. He ran the showerhead over her to rinse the soap away. As soon as he knew she had been rinsed off fully, he began to gently kiss her inner thighs.

"This is my reward for you, Angela," he gently said to her, "Every night you have pain, I will wash you gently and caress you."

"Jin…" She gently murmured his name as he rubbed and kissed softly and slowly over her inner thighs and legs, creeping towards her flower.

He knew Angela would be in pain quite a few more times during their lovemaking, even on their wedding night. He promised himself that he would make sure to take his time with her and keep her relaxed as he had done tonight.

After their shower, Jin changed his bed sheets before they cuddled next to one another and turned in for the night. He made sure to set his alarm clock this time so he wouldn't hear it from Irene. He would have to drink at least two of his Bodigizers in the morning to wake up.

* * *

"Jin…you're alarm clock is going off…" he heard Angela say to him as she gently shook him awake.

He felt like someone had battered him over the head with a bat as he groaned and tried to get out of bed. His body was far too weak, and he let himself fall back onto his bed after turning off the alarm.

"Would you like me to tell Irene you're sick?" Angela asked him, gently kissing him.

"No, she'll know why the real reason I'm calling out is…" he smiled, still half-asleep.

"I'm sure she'll understand," she smiled, kissing him softly once again, "I'm sure she wouldn't want her grandson to be sick on his wedding day."

"Oh, yes, that's true…she could give a benefit of the doubt…"

He yawned, and then cuddled back into his pillow.

"My phone is in the kitchen," he mumbled.

"Okay…"

Angela went into the kitchen to call the clinic. Irene picked up the phone and sounded concerned, but slightly skeptical about Jin's "sickness".

"I understand you two are a young couple in love," she began, "But Jin's the only doctor in town and it's extremely important he comes into work."

"No, really, Irene," she reassured her, trying to be as convincing as possible, "He developed the bug overnight, and you and I wouldn't want him being sick on our wedding day tomorrow."

"Oh, that's true I didn't think of that. Well, take good care of him. It will be good practice for when you two are married."

"I will, Irene," she cheerfully replied, "Let me go ahead and make him a bowl of soup…"

"Oh, alright dear. Good luck. And tell my grandson I hope he feels better soon."

"I'm sure he will," she replied.

With that, she hung up the phone and retreated back to Jin's bed. Jin had dozed off into a peaceful sleep, and Angela decided to watch him.

"You look so peaceful," she softly whispered, stroking her hands over his forehead.

He smirked, not being able to fully doze. He kept his eyes closed as he spoke to Angela.

"What did Irene say?" he asked, his voice indicating he was still half asleep.

"She told me to tell you that she hopes you feel better," she answered, smiling at him.

"Hmm…"

With that, he dozed off.

Hours later, he opened his eyes and found Angela cuddling next to him naked. She soft breasts pressed into his chest while her leg was wrapped around him.

"Good afternoon," she giggled, kissing the tip of his nose.

He smiled softly, leaning in to kiss her lips instead. Their kiss slowly deepened, while his soft lips pressed against hers over and over again.


	21. Chapter 21: Bittersweet Wedding Bells

It was five A.M., hours before Jin and Angela were to be married at the church. He knew he had to get this undeniable guilt off of his chest. He couldn't help himself. He went into that one special drawer in his dresser and pulled out one of his favorite photographs. He quietly got up and went outside to have a moment alone.

"Megumi…forgive me."

He wept softly as he held the picture of his late wife in his hand. It was a photograph from when she first arrived on Waffle Island. She was just a little older than Angela, and he fell in love with her almost as quickly as he had done with Angela.

"Megumi…am I using her to replace you?"

He had so many doubts in his mind before he had dozed off. The main reason was for how the guilt for marrying someone new burdened his heart. He knew this was irrational, since Megumi unfortunately was no longer with him.  
"There's no turning back now…" he sighed, wiping his tears, "What have I got to lose?"

He put the picture into his pocket, and re-entered the house.

"Oh, there you are…" Angela yawned, stretching, "I was wondering where you went…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" he trailed.

She touched his cheek gently to comfort him. He couldn't fool her. She knew he had been crying.

It was understandable. How selfish could she be, wanting to marry him so soon?

"Jin if you're not ready-"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this day, Angela," he managed to smile, reassuring her.

"Jin," she continued, "I'll go back home and get ready. It's probably bad enough we're together on our wedding day…"

Jin kissed the top of her forehead, then gently kissed her lips. She gasped, pulling away from him and covering her mouth.

"Jin! That's…"

He smiled gently, cheering up, "I don't believe in superstitions. And since I've kissed you so many times before this day, what will make a difference now?"

"Well I guess you could say…for the sake of tradition."

"Well alright," he smirked, "For the sake of tradition…I wont do it again until we take our vows."

With that, Angela hugged him goodbye and he snuck another kiss on her forehead. She smirked, then gently smiled at him. She still was not believing she was to be married to him in a short amount of time.

As the hours passed, Jin accepted that he would always love Megumi. And he was lucky to have a young woman who understood and respected his undying love for his late wife. But Jin cared for Angela almost as equally as Megumi. She truly understood him. Although their age and maturity difference sometimes got in the way, he couldn't have chosen a more lovely young lady to fall in love with.

He slowly opened his closet and took out the tuxedo he had worn for his doctorate school graduation. The tuxedo was green, which was a very untraditional color, but because he procrastinated for choosing his attire, he didn't have much of a choice. He had given his more traditional tuxedo that he wore on his first wedding day to charity a year after his wife passed. He was sure that his attire would still be approvable. It was now five thirty A.M…and he decided to collect his thoughts and do traditional meditation for the first time in a very long time before he would take those steps towards the church.

* * *

Before Angela prepared herself for the wedding, she admired and fell in love with the new arrangements for her home. She knew she could have never done it without Jin's help, and would do all she could to be the best wife she could be for him. Before she realized, her bridesmaids were all knocking on the door for her. There was giggles and laughter and lots of hugs between all three women. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Kathy and Renee were done preparing Angela for her wedding.

"You look beautiful," Kathy smiled as she and Renee looked at her in the mirror.

"Gorgeous," Renee added.

Angela was in the clouds of heaven, feeling her heart become fuller and fuller from her new found happiness.

"You ready to walk down that aisle?" Kathy grinned.

"Yes, I'm ready," Angela smiled, standing up.

They all went outside where Owen, Toby, and Luke were all waiting. Angela was surprised to see that a wagon was waiting for them, with Jin inside.

Jin's mouth nearly dropped and then he grinned with pride when he saw how beautiful his bride-to-be looked.

"We thought you could use a ride, in style!" Kathy roared in laughter, thrilled how successful her surprise was.

Renee and Kathy helped Angela get into the wagon with her soon-to-be husband, and they went towards the front of the wagon with their partners.

Jin gently took Angela's hand and gazed into her eyes.

"You look amazing," was all he could manage to say.

"So do you," she bashfully smiled. She didn't understand how she could be embarrassed around him, not after their passionate night before the wedding. When her mind wandered to their wedding night, she grew even more flustered.

Jin found himself blushing himself. He was flattered to have such a sweet hearted blushing bride in his life and couldn't wait to walk down the chapel with her.

"Congratulations!" they heard a familiar pair exclaim.

Both turned towards the voices and saw Anissa and Gill waving to them. They were heading towards the port to go on their vacation. They were polite enough to congratulate them on their wedding.

"Thank you very much!" Angela shouted in response, while they both waved to them.

When they arrived at the Church, the wedding bells began to ring as the doors were opened by the blacksmith and his daughter. Jin and Angela held each other's hands, with Angela's slightly shaking, as they cheerfully walked towards the aisle. Angela caught a glimpse of Irene and Jin's cousin in the front row and she smiled warmly at both of them. Her smile was returned, as well as a tear of joy from Irene's eyes.

The mayor promptly began the ceremony as soon as the organ music had ended.

"We are gathered here today, on this first day of winter, for the marriage of Jin and Angela. If there is anyone who is in objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a long silence, and no one uttered a sound.

For an odd reason, Angela sighed and felt relieved. She knew her parents couldn't be here to object, but she had a subconscious fear her nightmare would have come true.

"Jin, do you take Angela to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for rich or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." he smiled.

"And do you, Angela, take Jin to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, for rich or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"With all the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Jin took her into his arms and planted a romantic, soft kiss. Angela never wanted to let go of this moment. It was the happiest she had been in a very long time.

* * *

Jin lifted Angela into his arms and brought her over the threshold of their new home. He set her down and closed the front door behind them.

"By the way, Jin, I love what you've done with-"

He passionately kissed her, interrupting her without a care in the world. She moaned in response and began rubbing her hands all over his back like she had done the night before. He undid Angela's dress from behind and guided if off of her body and onto the floor. She returned the favor by breaking off their kiss and undoing his green suit. He assisted her by undoing his pants and letting both items fall to the floor.

Both of them were considerably aroused as he wrapped his arms around her and gently led her to the bed behind them.

"Where are you taking me?" she joked, giggling. She savored the feeling of his member against her, growing more excited by the minute.

He gently guided her to the edge of the bed, and slipped off her panties. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her and began licking her flower, which made her cry out in pleasure.

"Shhh…" he hushed her, and then resumed his pleasuring.

"Jin…" she soflty moaned, lying all the way back onto their bed.

When he knew he found that sensitive area of hers, he began to lick it gently and then would stop. He would have her guessing when he would start licking her again. When his mouth couldn't take it anymore, he began to finger her. She still felt a bit of pain in between her legs, but it wasn't as severe as the night before.

"Jin, I'm ready…" she breathed, "I want you inside me."

Doing as she commanded, he got up from the floor and gently positioned her onto the bed.

Jin had just realized he had left all of the lambskin condoms at his former house. However, when his wife grabbed his rear, he forgot what had been thinking about and decided to just let nature take its course. He couldn't deny his natural instincts to make love to her.

Angela realized he wasn't getting any condoms ready, and became a little nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Jin…I don't know if we're ready for-"

Angela realized that her husband was not thinking rationally when he began to dry hump her right outside of her flower. He teased her, putting his member just outside of her flower and giving it a poke.

"Jin, I-" she moaned, knowing in her mind this was not a good idea, but it felt so amazing.

At least if she became pregnant, she would know that Jin had a good source of income and she would have to sacrifice the farm temporarily. She was just as caught up in the moment as Jin was. The thought of a miniature version of him was endearing.

She firmly grabbed onto his rear, which prompted him to penetrate her completely. He pushed himself inside and out of her being overcome by how she felt inside. He somehow managed to pull his member out, ejaculating over her stomach and chest.

"T-that was foolish…" he trailed, catching his breath.

Angela wasn't sure what to say, feeling his warm seed over her skin was very arousing and it prompted her to try a taste. It was an interesting texture and taste, she enjoyed it in a perverse way.

"A-Angela!" he furiously blushed, watching her tasting his seed doing wonders to him.

"I couldn't help it…" she began, blushing as well.

"Neither could I…" he apologized.

"We are married…"

"I know but…I thought…"

"At this point, whatever happens, happens," Angela sighed, "At least we both have good sources of income for-"

"I'm sorry."

"I love you Jin, it's okay, really. I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't going to ever bear you children."

"What if I didn't want children?"

Angela's heart sank. He couldn't have possibly meant that.

"What I mean is, not now?"

She sighed, not understanding his actions and his words. She wanted to throw something at him, but before she had a chance, he looked at her with sad eyes.

"We got caught up in the moment…but it was my fault for the most part…" Jin apologized again, "I'll…go ahead and get dressed to go retrieve the condoms." With an awkard silence, Jin left his wife lying on the bed, naked and confused, as he dressed himself to go to his former home and come back.

Angela's wedding day now felt like a bittersweet one.


	22. Chapter 22: Gone With The Wind

Jin had recited in his mind what he would do and say when he returned to his new home. All of it was out the window when he knocked on the front door. He flinched, realizing that he could easily open the door himself with the new house key. When he entered the room, he found his wife on their bed, now in a beautiful nightdress.

Angela was startled when she heard Jin enter the room. She quickly wiped away her tears, hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did. She was in no mood for his sympathy right now.

"Angela, I'm so sorry…" he managed to say as he quickly rushed over to his heartbroken wife.

"Don't touch me right now," she said to him, keeping him as far from her as possible

"My Angela…"he frowned, now realizing just how selfish he had been earlier.

"You regret it after you tossed caution to the wind!" she cried, burying her face in a nearby pillow.

"No my Angela, I didn't mean-"

As she continued to sob, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't resist, even though her stubborn streak was screaming at her to push his arm away.

"Angela…" he comforted her, pulling her in close to him, "What's done is done, I take responsibility."

She sniffled, trying to hold in her tears. This was no way she had ever pictured her wedding night with Jin would be like.

"How we start over tonight?" he asked, as if he read her mind.

"How so?" she asked, open to the idea.

"Well, whatever you want my Angela," he carefully answered. He wanted to start over in their honeymoon in that moment. He loved feeling her body, especially that soft rump of hers, so close to him in that sheer nightdress.

"To me, it seems like you want to start it over right now…" she trailed, noting his arousal growing beneath her.

"I-I…Sorry," he blushed furiously, his heart beating faster.

"Jin, I thought about what just happened…and I wonder if maybe…"

"Maybe…?"

"Jin, maybe it's meant for us to start our family."

He adjusted himself slightly, growing uncomfortable.

"You don't know what you're saying…"

She flipped herself around to face him, so she could look him in his gorgeous purple eyes. She decided to break the tension with a soft kiss on her husband's lips. Before getting caught up in the moment, Jin softly broke the kiss. He held his wife's hands gently in his as they cuddled next to one another.

"You don't know what you are saying, Angela," he continued to argue, "Having a child is a world of responsibility."

"I was sometimes the caretaker of my little brother. I cooked for him, helped him with his homework…all while my parents were fighting and going through drama."

"That's another issue, my Angela," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Take those things off, you're so silly!" she laughed, trying to take off his glasses. She tugged a bit more harder than she would have liked, which caused the sting that held his glasses onto his ears to tug at him and he protested.

"Hey! J-just wait a minute!" he sighed, slightly aggravated. He gently took them off and putting them on the nightstand near their bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tug so hard!" she giggled, sealing her apology with a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm..wait…" he continued while she kissed him, "I'm not…"

His speech was distorted when she started nibbling on his lower lip.

"On alking ou ou et…"

"W-what was that?" she laughed, having fun getting her little revenge.

"I'm not done talk-"

She nibbled his lower lip again, which slowly was chipping away at his resolve to tell her what he was trying to say.

"I think we should let nature take-"

It was his turn to nibble on her lower lip, which made her surprisingly aroused. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and leg around his body.

Feeling his wife's crotch right near his made his resolve suddenly vanish when his needs as a man over-ridded his better logic.

* * *

The two newlyweds walked in silence towards the hot springs, holding each other's hands. Their wedding night was back on track as a night they would both remember for the rest of their lives. In two seasons time, they would see if Angela had conceived or not. Jin knew that it was an almost one-hundred percent chance she had conceived, but decided that fate was set the moment before he ran off to get the lambskins.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry," he smiled.

"Well…I…we have a lot to think about…so I understand."

He agreed with her, so he nodded in silence. He would do all he could as her husband to help make her transition from young farmer girl to a mother as smoothly as possible.

"Hmm…looks like we have the place to ourselves," he smiled, dismissing his more serious thoughts for now.

"Yeah…" she smiled at him, taking off her bathrobe and revealing her naked body.

"Y-you're only wearing that?!" he asked, concerned.

"It's nearly nightfall anyways. And you're with me, aren't you?"

"What if you catch a chill or something?" he frowned, "It's Winter, Angela."

She sighed, not having a valid answer. She slipped into the hot tub, loving the feel of the soothing hot water against her skin. Perhaps if she soaked long enough, perhaps she could talk her husband into more activities later that evening. When she looked over to her husband, he had stripped himself down completely and she got a glimpse of his member, which made her blush and look away.

"There's hardly anything to be embarrassed about in terms of my body, Angela," he said to her, in a low voice. His voice sent chills up her spine, especially being talked in that manner.

Without saying a word, he turned her face towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. Angela blushed and found herself becoming flustered and hot. And it wasn't the hot spring water.

"I'm so sorry, I can't keep my hands off of you," he said, rubbing his hands all over her body.

She moaned, accepting his gentle touch. They kissed deeply, their passions igniting as fast as the temperature of the water. Jin felt his member stand to attention, however it was painful, which he showed by flinching.

"Jin, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," he chuckled, "I think my body forgets I'm not a eighteen year old, like you are."

She giggled, continuing to kiss him. Kissing him in that moment made her remember the beginnings of their relationship. It had taken three seasons for them to completely, and utterly fall in love. They were the three best seasons of her life. She had never imagined falling in love with a man like Jin. A man who was serious, but had a gentle heart. A man who was strict, but understood that life is full of unexpected incidences. A man who was intelligent, with a Doctorate degree he had rightfully earned.

She would do her best to be the most complimentary woman for him, a woman that his late wife would respect and accept as Jin's second wife.

Jin carefully lifted Angela onto his lap, not breaking their kiss for a second.

"I love you," she breathed, slowing down their sticky, wet kisses.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her gently one last time before breaking away from her.

* * *

Angela thought that she would have warmed up once they got inside, after she dried off even more and changed into her warmest pajamas, and even after she cuddled under the covers with Jin. She insisted she was fine, not wanting to worry her husband, and even though Jin was skeptical they both finally went to bed.

She woke up shivering in the dead of the night, cursing herself for not using more common sense going to the Hot Springs. Jin would be furious, telling her to take better care of herself.

Jin's eyes snapped open when he felt his wife shivering. He had feared the worst, and his premonition was right on target.

"Angela!" he whispered sharply into the night, "Are you alright?!"

She shivered again, her teeth chattering.

He got up, turning on the lights in the house and fetching a thermometer to take Angela's temperature.

"I-I'm so sorry Jin…" she managed.

"Never mind about that, stay in bed," he ordered, helping her sit up with propped up pillows and making sure the covers were away from her body, "Here, let's check your temperature."

"Jin...It's…It's so cold…"

"I know, but your temperature will get worse if you stay too bundled up."

"Jin…please…"

"Not now, later," he answered.

Her chills subsided, which made her calm down. She still felt very cold.

"101.3 Fahrenheit…." he shook his head, "You've probably caught a nasty flu. I knew it was a bad idea to just be in your bathrobe…"

"I'm so sorry…"

He sighed, "Oh my Angela…You will be alright, it will just be a long road to recovery. At least a week."

"Oh no, the farm! The farm!" she cried.

"Not until you've had at least a day of bed rest, then I will prescribe medicine to you to get you through the day."

She shivered, feeling so ill she could no longer protest.

Jin wanted to keep an eye on her, not wanting her to become ill like his late wife. He had fallen asleep that night while keeping an eye on her. Luckily, Angela's overall immune system and health seemed to be much stronger. He still was terrified to fall asleep, and did all he could to stay away the whole night.


	23. Chapter 23: Light Of His Life

After Jin let his grandmother inside of their home, Irene went right to work checking Angela's pulse, and temperature. Angela felt like she could barely breathe, panicking over how weak, hot, and sickly she felt.

"Angela, this is not the time to be having a panic attack," Irene sternly said, "Try and relax, I know it's hard."

"I'm sorry…"

"Jin, do you have the next level of the fever reducer?"

"Is it that serious?" he asked, going into a panic himself.

"Do you have it or not?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Let me get it."

While Jin went to get the medicine from one of his suitcases, Angela moaned in pain while Irene continued to monitor her.

"I had the Blacksmith's, his little girl, and Owen come into my clinic this morning, all three with symptoms similar to this. That Calvin…whatever his name is, who arrived on the island a few days ago must have brought over foreign germs."

"It didn't help that Angela and I went to the Hot Spring…and she wore nothing but a bath robe…"

"She…did what?" she asked, in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my God…" she said, putting her hand in her head, "Angela catching a chill accelerated the development of her flu."

"I'm sorry…" she managed, her voice growing hoarse.

"No, keep quiet now," Irene protested, "Now I'm going to give you this bitter tasting medicine…but you have to take it for your health."

She nodded, not being able to protest. She flinched, her lips cringing at the vile medicine.

"Take it, now," she commanded, not budging.

She managed to swallow it down. The aftertaste left little to be desired, and she moaned in both disgust and pain.

"The farm…" she mumbled, remembering that there was so much to do on her land.

"The farm can wait," Irene said, "Bed-rest for two days. Jin can keep an eye on your progress, naturally, and if he feels you need more rest, you will do so."

She teared up, panicking.

"Your health comes first, Angela. You'll have to take on the losses of your farm and move on."

"I was a fool…"

"Rest your voice my angel…" Jin comforted her, kissing her forehead, "Everything will be fine. Let me make you some Cinnamon tea…"

She nodded, liking the sound of that. She knew iced tea would be out of the question, but she felt so hot that she wanted it almost desperately.

"I'll be back in the evening, Jin, to check up again," she told him, "I've got to get back to the clinic. I'm also going to get the mayor to issue a warning to the town…"

"Yes, grandmother. Thank you, again."

She nodded, gathering her things. She looked back at the newly wed couple and smiled to herself, then turned away and left the house.

There was a brief silence as Jin began to wash his hands and prepare the cinnamon tea. He would make it from scratch, since that would be the most beneficial. He definitely believed in the power of alternative therapies, in addition to modern day medicine.

"This is some honeymoon, isn't it my Angela?" he joked from the kitchen.

Angela began to laugh, which then made her cough heavily and moan in distress.

"S-sorry," he frowned, not meaning to aggravate her cough.

The kettle began to whistle sooner than he had expected and he had to stop what he was doing to reach over to it.

"It's hot…"

"I can't hear you my Angela, I'm almost over there…"

She struggled to try and pull off the covers, but felt so weak that she could barely budge them.

"Angela keep them on you'll catch a chill again…"

"It's so hot…"

"I know, I know," he kissed her forehead.

"Jin, am I going to die?" she moaned, in pain.

"Don't say such a thing," he snapped, seriousness outlined in his voice.

Angela teared up, not meaning to anger him further. It was true that their honeymoon could have been salvaged if only she hadn't worn light clothing in the freezing weather.

Jin sighed, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"Why don't you try to get some rest? I'll be close by to keep an eye on you…"

Angela closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was asleep.

"I tried to stay awake the whole night to watch her, but I fell asleep…"

Angela stirred in bed, hearing Jin's voice filled with concern and worry.

"Well, you probably felt that it was safe," Irene replied.

"Not what with what happened with Megumi…"

"That was different then…"

"No…Irene…it wasn't…"

He sighed, tearing up.

"Jin…" Irene frowned, wanting to tear up herself watching him grow so upset.

"She had caught a chill that night and when I fell asleep…I woke up…she-"

"I know, Jin…" she tried to comfort him.

"I have to be strong…but today I snapped at her when she asked me 'am I going to die'? I don't need her to verbalize my worst fear…"

Angela closed her eyes and used what strength she had to turn away from them, having a feeling that she wasn't supposed to be hearing their conversation.

"Oh, Angela," Irene said, noticing her movement, "You're awake."

She lay still under the covers, hoping to trick them into thinking she had just tossed and turn while asleep.

Jin put his hand on his chin, thinking of the likelihood that Angela was awake, and then covered his mouth, horrified that she had indeed heard what he had just said. He didn't want to bring the heartache and depression of his late wife's passing into their marriage. Not until he could speak calmly about it. When that time would come, would be determined. However he knew that it wasn't now or anytime soon.

Still in silence, Jin got up and walked toward the kitchen to bustle around and eventually take out the kettle to make more tea.

"Jin what was her temperature the last time you checked?" Irene asked, breaking the silence.

"I haven't checked since she fell asleep earlier today, to be honest."

She shook her head, deciding not to scold him for now.

"Let me check it then…" she gently shook her, "Angela, how are you feeling?"

She slowly turned around, trying to act like she had just woken up. She wasn't sure if either Irene or Jin bought her phony, 'just woken up' act. Although, since she was so ill she may have gotten away with it. When she felt a tear roll over her face, she knew she hadn't gotten away with it.

Despite seeing her granddaughter-in-law crying, Irene decided not to address the discussion she had just been having with Jin. It was not her place.

The kettle in the kitchen began whistling

"I know…it can be hard," she said, her words outlined with a double meaning.

She helped Angela sit up so she could check her temperature.

"Jin! The kettle!"

"Oh…sorry!" he apologized, taking the kettle off and continuing to make the cinnamon tea.

"By the time she's better, she'll be sick of cinnamon tea!"

Angela coughed, hard. She had had a horrible cough all day and hated it.

"Jin, I think she may have chest congestion. I'll need to give her anti-biotics…"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She took out her stethoscope and pressed it against Angela.

"So cold…" she protested.

"Breath in." Irene asked.

Angela breathed in, then out, breathed in, then coughed.

"Definite. I'm glad I caught this now."

"I should have thought-"

"You're worried, Jin, I understand."

"It doesn't matter, what kind of doctor am I?"

"Jin, you're the best doctor…" Angela sheepishly smiled.

He smiled softly at her. He knew then that his new bride would always be the light of his life alongside Megumi.

An entire season passed in the blink of an eye. Angela struggled for most of winter, but slowly got better. Her farm managed to survive thanks to the volunteer work of Anissa, Renee, Kathy, Owen, and Luke. Toby brought over Miso soup for Jin and Angela to eat, which helped ease Jin's worries and responsibilities.

Kathy postponed her wedding to the end of Winter so Angela could be her maid of honor. The wedding day was perfect, similar to the wedding held at the beginning of the season.

The night before New Years Eve, after Jin had gotten off work, Angela decided to talk to Jin about what she had overheard. It was a topic neither had had the nerve to discuss until now. Also, she was prepared to open up more about her estranged family if he felt she also needed to address her issues.

"Um…Jin…"

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from his studies for a minute.

"We um…I think…need to talk…"

"Oh one of those 'talks'?" he smirked, "Is it because I've been working so much? You know when you married me-"

She sighed, not wanting to have that discussion, "Yes, I know you've told me at least twice this month and it's something I'll just have to adjust to. I meant something else."

"Oh," he was confused. He was curious now, at the same time. He got up from his chair.

"Let's go sit in the living room."

They both went into the living room and sat down next to one another. He took her hand and looked into her lovely eyes.

"You remember when Irene was here at the beginning of this season?"

He suddenly couldn't look at her anymore, guilt overcoming him. He was afraid that she would have brought it up, but didn't know it would be this soon."

"I didn't want to cause you to be upset at the time…"

"I know that you heard me."

"Y-you knew?"

"I just knew," he said, shaking his head.

"Jin, please look at me."

"I can't…"

"Why?"

He gripped her hand tighter, "I don't want you to feel the pain that I feel-"

"Jin…" she softly said, turning his face towards her and kissing him, "Please look at me."

He looked into her eyes, hers filled with compassion and strength and his filled with uncertainty.

"If I even had a passing thought of you passing away…" she looked down, choking up, "I'd be beside myself."

"Angela…" he frowned.

"We've talked about your late wife before, but I could never fathom what you've been through. You must be one of the strongest people on Waffle Island for being able to function and move on in life."

"I haven't moved on," he said, "Every time you get sick I'll be terrified-"

"Jin we have to take it one day at a time," she began, sitting on his lap and pressing her forehead against his, "Just know that you don't have to grieve alone."

"I'm tired of grieving…" he signed, tears rolling down his face. He just couldn't control it.

"It's only normal though, just don't feel you have to grieve alone," she began to tear up herself.

"I love you, Angela," he said, kissing her.

There was no more talking in that moment. They felt as if an invisible, unspoken barrier that had been between them for days when they had made love had suddenly vanished. They were able to feel a sense of romantic intimacy again.

"Please make love to me," he whispered to her.

"Yes, Jin," she agreed, getting up so they could go over to their bed.

Jin took off his glasses and set them down near the bed rest. He slipped off his doctor's jacket and crawled on top of his wife. He could feel her rubbing her hands over his silky shirt and his chest, and he felt himself grow even more aroused. When she took notice of his growing arousal, she began to stroke him as he breathed in then moaned softly.

"Turn over, your back facing me," he said to her.

She did as he asked while he began to return the favor she had given him. He began to rub her breasts, then stomach, legs, rear, and finally womanhood. He felt her dripping at his fingertips and began to put them inside her. She moaned with pleasure as he continued to please her. With one hand, he was rubbing her breasts, and the other he was slipping off his pants to expose his full arousal. Angela grew hot, feeling his hard member against her rear. He stopped, briefly, taking off his silk shirt. He then helped Angela slip out of her nightdress, the both of them completely naked for the first time in days. Beforehand, they only undressed halfway and proceeded to the activities.

Without warning, he pushed his member inside of Angela while lifting up her leg. It was a virtually perfect fit, her womanhood moist, hot, and slick over his member. They both moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh, Angela…" he groaned again.

He thrusted even harder into her, but keeping his slower pace, which made her cry out every time he pushed up. He began to pick up his momentum, which cause her to start moaning his name.

"Oohh…Jin!"

He began to thrust at his own pace, feeling the pressure inside of his manhood building up more and more.

"Oh, Jin! Right there, right there…"

He remembered where he had positioned himself seconds ago and he thrusted upwards as deeply as he could. Angela's womanhood clamped down on him as she had an orgasm, which sent him over the edge himself.


	24. Chapter 24: Great Expectations

On New Year's Eve, Jin picked up a present for his wife and an order for a feast made for their home to celebrate. Angela entered the house when he began to unpack the brown paper bags.

"Oh, Jin! This is too much!" she gasped, her jaw nearly dropping in both surprise and glee. She loved the food from the Inn and had been craving their food recently.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if I would have been able to cook enough for the two us," he smiled, deciding to leave out the fact that Angela had been eating like a horse since she had recovered from her flu, "Besides, we're both exhausted from work so I thought it would be nice to have leftovers as well."

"Well, it sounds wonderful to me! Let's set the table!"

"Okay, my Angela."

They quickly set the table with new china Irene had given them for a New Year's Present.

Jin revealed a beautiful yellow flower boquet from one of the bags and put it into a glass vase.

"Oh!" she gasped, "It's beautiful Jin."

"Not as beautiful as you," he smiled, kissing her forehead. Angela stole a kiss on his lips in return, which made him softly smile.

"So, don't worry Jin I'll do the dishes…"

"No, we'll do them together," he smiled, "I wont give you a hard time since it's New Year's Eve."

After their meal, they brushed their teeth and proceeded to bathe and fool around together. They both knew that after this, they both would be so busy that they would hardly have any time to be romantic like this. It saddened them, but it was nice that they were trusted friends all the same.

"Let's stay awake until sunrise," Jin suggested, once they emerged from the bathroom.

"Okay! As long as we can cuddle and have 'pillow talk'," she giggled.

He nodded in agreement, following her to bed. She went over to the side closest to the window and adjusted herself to be comfortable.

"You're taking up the best view, huh?" he joked.

"Yep," she joked in return.

He gently laughed, wrapping his arms around her. He flinched in pain when he felt his manhood standing to attention against his will.

"I-I wasn't even thinking about that," he moaned.

"Are you sure?" she purred at him, now growing aroused herself.

"Later, maybe at sunrise," he said.

"Maybe sooner," she rolled over and started kissing him.

* * *

Spring passed quickly for Angela and Jin. They were both very busy during the week, but on Mondays they would keep the romance alive and spend the entire day together. Angela discovered that Renee was pregnant with her first child with Toby around the second week of Spring. Kathy joked that Renee and Toby's "honeymoon was over". It made her wonder if she was pregnant with Jin's child. Her time of the month continued to arrive, so she had doubts if she was expecting. These doubts disappeared on a fateful day in the Summer.

Angela had been working in the fields, as usual, when she suddenly felt fatigued. She knew her energy levels were fine, but still felt exhausted.

"Angela? Are you okay?" Jin asked, noticing his wife was sweating furiously as if she had been working for hours. She had slept in late today, and it had only been thirty minutes since she had started working.

"I think so…" she managed to utter, trying to maintain her composure.

"I think we should go to the clinic," he coaxed her, "We should make sure everything is okay."

"No, no I'm fine…"

"No, you're not fine," he sternly answered, "Angela, we're going."

She groaned, not being able to argue with her husband.

Irene took Angela upstairs to evaluate her while Jin remained in his office, working.

"What symptoms did you start to have this morning?" Irene asked.

"Nothing until I started working…" Angela began, trying to think, "It might be due to a lack of food, I had a small breakfast because I've been gaining a little weight so you know…"

"Were you lifting anything heavy?"

"Yes."

"Have you had nausea in the morning?"

"Well…come to think of it last week I had a horrible stomach bug. But nothing recently."

"Angela," Irene said, "I think you should take a pregnancy test. I have a hunch."

"Pregnancy test?!" she whispered, so Jin wouldn't hear her, "But I've been getting my periods!"

"Sometimes you continue to have the period even when you're expectant. It happens on a rare occasion," she explained, "Please, take the test."

Angela nodded. If she were pregnant, she would have to start taking better care of herself…and perhaps even hire help for her farm.

After taking the test, Angela relaxed on the medical bed for what felt like forever. Irene finally came back upstairs and handed Angela the results of the test. They were all positive.

She covered her mouth. She felt in shock, feeling like she wanted to fly into the air, and also terrified.

"I assume you want me to bring Jin upstairs?" Irene asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, please." She nodded.

Irene picked up the phone nearby and called Jin's desk.

"Yes grandmother?" he asked, pausing from his work.

"Angela and I want you to come upstairs."

He set the phone down and rushed up the stairs. He had a feeling it was one of two things: Angela was pregnant or she was extremely fatigued. He was almost one hundred percent sure it was the first option.

"Angela, would you like to tell him?" she asked her softly so Jin would not hear.

"Yes, I think it would be best." She nodded.

"I'll give you two privacy," Irene nodded in agreement, leaving the room.

Jin approached his wife, who was still in the hospital bed holding a familiar piece of paper. His nervousness was outlined in his face when he brought a chair over to sit next to her. Angela set the piece of paper down away from him. She wanted to vocally tell him. He took her hands as she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and sighed. She thought it was difficult to propose to Jin. Telling him that he was going to be a father was proving to be even more difficult.

He waited patiently for his wife to open her eyes and finally tell him. The uncertainty in the air was nerve-wracking. This was a life changing moment for both of them.

She opened her big, bright eyes and looked at him and into his gentle purple eyes. She couldn't find the words to say, so instead she simply moved his hand towards her stomach and smiled at him. She began to tear up.

"Oh honey…" he said, that being enough confirmation. He embraced her gently and kissed her lips softly, "I should have known my Angela…"

"No we both weren't uncertain," she began, her voice cracking, "Jin, we're going to have a baby."

"I know sweetheart," he kissed her again, squeezing her hand, "It's going to be great."


	25. Chapter 25: The Beginning Of A New Life

Irene came back upstairs after about thirty minutes to check on the two. Jin was gently comforting Angela who was reasonably shaken. She could see her crying tears of joy and her eager smile.

"We've got to tell everyone in town!" she gushed, still tearing up.

"Yes my Angela, we will," he smiled, wiping away her tears and never once letting go of her hand.

"Now Angela, we have to check to see how far along you are," Irene said, "You may have conceived recently, but you may have also conceived even earlier than that."

Jin and Angela both blushed red. They remembered tossing caution to the wind on their honeymoon and deciding to let nature take its course since they were married.

"Well, these things happen when they're meant to happen," she continued, "Now, let's begin the exam."

Irene began to run a procedural Ultrasound exam.

As the exam commenced, Angela looked in awe over her future baby, excited and terrified at the same time.

Jin was surprised how small Angela's stomach was, and how developed the baby was inside her.

"How is everything?" she asked, anxiety in her voice.

"Turn over, first," Irene asked.

"From what I'm seeing too, my Angela, the baby seems perfectly healthy." Jin added giving his wife much needed reassurance.

"No abnormalities," Irene reconfirmed, "Just move over a bit this way and we'll be done."

Angela did as she was asked, butterflies in her chest about the baby.

"Well Angela, you'll be due next season and would you like to know what the baby's gender is?" Irene asked.

"N-next season?!" Jin's jaw dropped.

"Well you know how time passes…"

"I better sit down…" he said, feeling anxious himself. He did his best not to let his shadow of doubt get the best of him. He had to be strong, for his wife. She was a young mother. At least he knew he had enough knowledge and age and his wise grandmother for advice and help.

"Angela? Would you like to know the gender?" Irene repeated.

"No, I don't want to know," she shook her head, "Not until the baby is born."

Jin nodded in agreement, going deep into thought over what had happened over the course of two seasons. He pondered if Angela did anything to risk the baby's health.

"Very well," she nodded, respecting her wishes, "Let me put these images on file and record the results for your medical file…"

He knew that neither of them drank alcohol, so that gave him relief. Then he thought of all the heavy lifting and hard manual labor she had been performing at the farm and mines.

"Angela," he began, "I think it would be best if you were on bed-rest for a week starting today and then go from there."

"I'm fine now, Jin!" she protested.

"No. Please hear me out."

He explained to her what he had been thinking of moments ago, and then elaborated.

"All of this time, we had no idea you were expecting. The fatigue didn't catch up with you until now, when your body finally reached its limit. You've been pushing yourself, which has possibly caused stress to the baby. It is a very dangerous risk."

She gasped softly, covering her mouth in horror and worry.

"It's too late now to reverse the past, but I think from now until the baby arrives I want to keep an eye on you. Irene will agree with me, surely."

"I do agree," she nodded, overhearing their conversation from downstairs, "One week's bed rest at least. Come see me for a checkup in the afternoon at the end of the week."

She sighed, "Okay."

* * *

During bed rest, Angela was overcome with fatigue. All the hard work she had been doing had finally caught up with her. Not to mention, morning sickness. Irene and Jin arranged for various neighbors to do farm work around the ranch so Angela could rest at home and do light walking.

Angela wasn't sure if the morning sickness was from her nerves or just her hormones. However, the moment the sickness happened, Jin religiously made Ginger tea, which seemed to help.

"Here my Angela. I put extra honey it in just how you like it." Jin coaxed.

"Thank you, Jin-Jin." She winked.

He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Jin maybe if I'm feeling better we can do what we did last Monday…" she blushed.

Jin began to blush himself, his heartbeat quickening slightly. He never thought he would have made love to Angela while she was carrying his child. He began to replay that day in his mind.

Last Monday, he had woken up with an erection. He turned over to his beautiful, pregnant wife, and was overcome with an urge to make love to her.

He had to beg, almost plea. When he promised all she had to do was relax, she reluctantly agreed.

She had no regrets when her womanhood responded to him, as it never had done before.

Jin released more of his seed inside of her than he had done for a while. He didn't realize he had so much build-up. He was so focused on work and preparing for the baby that his manly needs came third.

"Jin! I just felt a sharp pain!" Angela exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts.

He panicked for about a second, and then remembered that it may be a "practice" contraction, as Irene nicknamed it.

"Let's time it…how much time passes between now…"

"What if it's 'time'!"

"Angela, breathe, trust me. Irene reviewed all of this information with me."

Angela breathed, trying to calm herself down.

"How about we walk to the church, to relax your mind? If your contractions get worse, we'll go straight to the clinic."

"My feet hurt…"

"I will carry you."

"But I'm too heavy."

With a heave and a grunt, Jin lifted his wife up from the bed. She had grown slightly heavier, but not enough for him not to be able to carry her. He had to set her down temporarily, to unlock the door.

"Jin, I'll try to walk. Carry me if its an emergency." She blushed.

Jin kissed her lips, gently rubbing his hand against her face.

"For all the morning sickness you've been through you're doing very well." He smiled, kissing her just one more time.

"The Ginger Tea helps, also I just don't think about it."

"Oh, by the way. Have you felt anything?" Jin asked, mentally timing her contraction.

"Not yet…" she trailed.

"It's most likely the 'practice'."

"Okay."

They stepped outside, walking past Owen and Kathy working on the farm.

"Hey momma!" she grinned, waving to her best friend.

"Hey Kathy!" Angela smiled, her mood cheerier than before.

"Kathy, we still have a lot to do…" Owen said.

"Ahh shat up! It's just a quick break babe! Get off my ass!" she roared in laughter.

Jin cleared his throat, not comfortable with Kathy's boisterously loud voice.

"We were just going towards the church for mediation." Angela continued.

"Oh, that'll be nice. They say if you wish for a baby's gender at the church, it'll come true. Happens every time."

"Thanks for ruining the surprise," Jin's eyes slanted toward Kathy.

"Hey, hey, now! Sorry about that…" she laughed nervously.

"It's okay Jin-Jin." Angela laughed, trying to lighten the mood and Jin's expression.

This time he cringed at his nickname. He had asked her not to call him that in public.

"Angela…"

Kathy snickered, knowing right away Jin was not fond of his pet name.

"Sorry I know…" Angela apologized, remembering Jin's preference on his disliked nickname, "But Jin, I really don't care what the baby's gender is. As long as the baby's healthy I will love and cherish them."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "You can actually have a choice."

"Do _you_ want to ask for a certain gender?"

"No," he answered, "It wont matter to me either. And according to superstitions, the Goddess only grants the wish of the mother."

"I heard Renee asked for a baby girl!" Kathy grinned, "Wouldn't it be nice if either y'all had a boy and those two fell in love? Or if it's a girl they can be the best of friends!"

"Well, we wont go deciding on our future child's friends right off the bat," he said, feeling on edge for some odd reason.

"Hey now, I know you're nervous and stressed about things with the baby on the way…but could ya lighten up a bit?" Kathy said, getting annoyed herself, "Better get back to work. The farm's runnin' great Angela!"

"Thank you, Kathy. And Owen as well." She smiled.

Her pain came back. It was sharper than before, almost sending her to the ground. Jin caught her in his arms.

"Jin…" she whimpered.

Kathy and Owen both froze in their tracks, not being able help but to watch the scene unfolding before them.

She took a sharp breath, her pain getting worse. She felt a rush of water run down her legs, and quickly concluded her water had broken.

"Jin!!" she cried.

He quickly lifted her up into his arms, adrenaline kicking in. He ran as fast as he could while carrying her.

Angela never felt any pain like this before in her life. Her depression over her almost forgotten family was nothing compared to this. She felt as if she were being stabbed several times over in the nether regions.

"Jin!!" she cried, clinging onto him and not realizing they were already at the clinic.

To his complete and utter shock Renee was in the delivery room as well, with Toby nervously twiddling his thumbs and Yolanda as a makeshift midwife.

"Hey!" he grinned, looking towards Jin, "What a day!"

Jin didn't respond to that, being too worried about Angela. He felt horrible seeing her in such pain. Tears were streaming down her face as she cried out in pain and stress.

"Jin, Toby, you two boys get outta here! Leave it to the women!" Irene clapped her hands, shooing them away.

"Yeah! You'll just get in the way!" Yolanda added.

Jin recognized that tone of voice. That was when Irene would be the most stubborn woman on the face of the Earth and even if he wanted to stay and make sure his wife was okay, she would forbid it.

"I'm the doctor though!" Jin tried to sway his grandmother, "Surely I can help-"

"Jin…today you have the day off. You are dismissed."

"Grandmother!"

"Jin! Just do what she says!" Angela protested, trying to keep her breathing even while her labor pains grew worse, "Don't worry about me!"

He decided to respect the wishes of his wife, nodding his head and taking leave with Toby.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Angela breathed, not knowing when the pain was going to end.

"I know! I know Angela!" Renee added, trying to breathe and just not think about anything.

"Okay ladies, we're gonna keeping breathin' even and you two are gonna listen to exactly what I say." Yolanda said, "Same for Irene. You listen to whatever Irene and I say. I was there on the night you were born Renee, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

"Thank God I called you in for assistance. I'm going to have to help bring my grandchild into the world," Irene said, winking at Yolanda.

"Now how many women can say that?" she grinned, "That'll be a story to tell them!"

"Not to mention how my Jin swept my dear Angela off of her feet," Irene smiled, fondly watching over Angela and checking her stats, "I have to look after both of these two, you see."

"Thank you, Irene," Angela cried, her stress being lifted.

"Nonsense," she waved her hand, "Now Angela you're still opening up so you wont be pushing just yet. Okay? Don't push, even if you feel the urge, until I request so."

"Easy for you to say…" she trailed, grinning.

"You can do it. Any woman can if they do their best." She smirked, "Especially when you would dig in the mines until you nearly fainted."

She was right; Angela could dig into the strength she found while in the mines.

The pains grew sharper still. Angela decided she would not cry or holler anymore. She didn't want Jin rushing up the stairs and possibly knocking himself over and falling down the stairs. She giggled at that thought, which made her flinch in pain.

Renee was busy pushing, grunting, and sweating up a storm bringing her first child into the world. Angela couldn't help but watch her while in her dazed, almost paralyzed state.

* * *

Jin couldn't help but pace back and forth in his office. What would he do with himself if Angela were just too petite, too weak, too much in pain to give birth? He should have never thrown caution to the wind. He wanted to run extensive tests on her to make sure her body could handle pregnancy. He wanted to keep an eye on her lifestyle habits to make sure she took better care of herself. After having the flu, he was on pins and needles in terms of staying on track with keeping her healthy and well. He was discreet, but direct. He was sure Angela didn't catch on.

"Hey man can I pace with you, looks productive?" Toby asked, trying to offer man-to-man condolence.

Jin stopped and went to sit on his office chair. He untied his hair and let it fall over his shoulders. He took off his glasses, putting his hand in his head.

"I'm sorry but…I just need to be alone in my thoughts," Jin sighed, wishing that instead he could talk to his cousin or someone closer that he trusted.

"Hey just to let you know I'm worried about Renee, too. It'll all work out, just stay positive."

"Thank you," he nodded, turning his chair away from Toby.

He decided to try and nap on his desk so he set his head down.

After about three minutes he realized there was no way he could fall asleep when his wife was just upstairs.

He stood up, deciding to sort through the shelves and other boring, mundane work to help him relax.

He was far from relaxed, however. He had to use every ounce of willpower to fully concentrate.

He heard Toby jump up from his chair and rush upstairs. A baby's cry was heard. Only one baby, however. He knew that Angela would be nowhere near done with labor, but his wishful thinking had hoped differently.

He took out a picture frame he had recently bought out of his desk drawer and looked at his wife's picture. She was posing on top of a rock in the Caramel River. He remembered when they had gone exploring there, together. Caramel River was a beautiful piece of land on Waffle Island. He loved living so close to work, and close to where his wife was happiest.

He found himself wondering what if his late wife had left him with a child. It may have been worse if she had died giving birth. He would have never wanted to have children again.

He shuddered when he thought of Angela dying during labor. This was not the time to think as a pessimist.

What would his child look like? Would they take after him, or Angela? Would he ever get a decent night's sleep again? How was Angela coping with so much pain and strife?

He realized he hadn't heard Angela screaming or shouting. Usually when the women would give birth at the clinic, they would raise such a storm. Sometimes, they were really loud and then would switch to silence.

He tried doing busy work to keep his mind occupied.

* * *

Three hours passed, and still no word.

Another three hours passed, and still no word.

The sun was beginning to set when Jin began to contemplate whether or not to go upstairs and check in on Angela. He was growing very worried, now. He had managed to organize the entire shelf, all medical records, and even redecorate. All of these things kept his mind occupied up until that point.

He snapped his gaze over to his grandmother who had just entered the room. He eased himself when he saw that her body language showed everything had gone smoothly.

"She's ready for you, grandson," she smiled.

Jin smiled, nodded, and then walked quickly out of his office and up the stairs, finally being able to meet his child.

When he walked closer towards Angela, he realized what Irene's sentence had meant.

"Miaka…" he found himself saying, touching her beautiful face. Her hair had begun to grow into jet-black strands; she had his exotic, purple eyes and her mother's innocent beauty.

Angela cried more tears of joy along with Jin. That was the perfect name for their precious daughter.

_[((Author's Final Notes)) Hurray!! "Ten Years Apart" is officially completed!! Just as a note, I was the one who came with the generic name "Miaka" on my actual game. I kept her name the American default, "Mia". But I realized I wasn't crazy about it. I decided "Miaka" would be more suited for her in correspondence to Jin's name. I consider "Mia" to be her nickname. YES I KNOW THE BABY IN THE GAME LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ANGELA! It's called "imagination". I envisioned Jin's daughter to look exactly as I said. LOL. I hope you all enjoyed. I will post the next fan fiction saga about how Jin and Angela raise their daughter and the trails and tribulations of their marriage. If anyone has title suggestions please let me know. This is/was extremely fun to write, I know it may have seemed too sappy sometimes but you know what…sometimes you just need to have that feel good feeling about love.]_


End file.
